Love in a Library
by Lilith-dono
Summary: Kagome, a simple secretary, loves the bases of literature. Books excite her, and instead of enjoying human company, she would rather curl up and read a good book...that is until she meets a mysterious silver haired stranger at the local library.
1. Romeo and Juliet

Literature truly is an amazing invention. Though, technically it's not an invention. It's been here for a rather long time, from the beginning of this Earth. So, do I honestly have the right to call it an invention? Or, perhaps should I call it a miracle?

I scoped the shelves of the library, delving into the essence of the pure aura around me. Places like these are so tranquil…so, as I have said, amazing.

I scarcely touched the bindings edge with my fingertips as I approached a rather tall shelf structure. I could not bring myself to disturb the presence about it, a presence that has rested for as long as it had been put on that shelf.

I love it. Being around the one's that control my life, my being. I love being around these small bound leather books, which hold an indescribable amount of information. Honestly, it excites me. Whenever I pick up something new, I'm indulging myself in a new world that I never would have thought of. I am reliving the past, present, and future. I allow myself to be placed in another person's shoes. The book controls my destiny as I flip each page, and I can only read to determine our (the character and my own) fate.

Information sits in these pages that I couldn't even come to imagine. While others are outside, ignorant to the world that sits within these walls, I live in the tongue of old and new. I am myself, free and untamed, as I skip word from word, my eyes darting to each new sentence, willing to read from front to back. I never put down a book, good or bad, for it is my duty to finish what I once started. Never will I put down a book without completing it, no matter how bad it may be.

I smoothed down my black pencil skirt as I sat down in the library's mix-matched beaten purple chairs. The one beside me was a burgundy; not exactly fitting the color scheme of the library's carpeted blue floors, while an oak stand sat between them with a few scattered magazines. I quietly sipped my black coffee from the local Starbucks, placing the Styrofoam cup to my lips to take a small yet plentiful drink. I just sat there for a few moments. I was here on my lunch break, well fed at a small café around the corner, and still had time to spare so I made my way into this…magnificent house of books. But I wasn't about to take a story of the millions that I sat near, no; I was just going to sit among them. I was here for the comfort, here for the nice book smell. For that, in itself, is calming to me.

The heel of my shoe tapped the edge of my green handbag, though I scarcely minded. But I did, however, have to keep my eye on the time. If I was late again, my boss surely would fire me. I applied for a job months ago to be a secretary to a man that I rarely knew, even if I had met him on some occasions with my friends. He was presently dating my best friend Sango, and she was just crazy about him. She never showed it, but her eyes clearly held her adoration for him. Sometimes it makes me sick to my stomach, making me so queasy that I once had to leave the room. I envy her. She has someone she can rely on, someone to hold her. Someone to understand her. While I, however, have no one.

I don't feel anything bitter towards her, she is my best friend after all, so whatever anger towards her comes and goes. As envious as I might be of her, I let her have her peace and help her along the way of her relationship, listening to her fluffy stories about him taking her out to lunch or about something that he might have bought her. But I live with it for that is what any good friend would do.

"Is this seat free?" I didn't look up right away, perhaps I was dwindling too far in my thoughts to understand what the man had said, but I had first ignored him. He didn't move at all, neither did he tap his foot impatiently for me to respond. He just stayed there calmly waiting for my response.

"Of course." I said moments later. I heard the chair next to me deflate a bit, meaning he had sat down. We remained in silence for a moment before I finally took a glimpse at the one who asked permission to sit. It was rare to find someone to ask something so politely these days, even if it was just to sit down in a chair no one was occupying.

What I saw took my breath away. He had long silky locks of silver hair that shined dully in the soft light (this library had a lighting problem, but I found it much more cozy this way). His face was shaped aristocratically, appearing handsome to my eye, though maybe a bit more structured and boring to some. His skin was pale, complementing his royally shaped nose, which a pair of silver framed glasses sat on top of. His eyes were half lidded as he skimmed the pages easily, freely. I assumed he had read the book before. It was one of the most known, _Romeo and Juliet _by Shakespeare. I was rather disappointed in his choice; it was a bit cliché. But he had read it before. I had to give him that.

"Why aren't you reading?" He asked, velvet caressing my ears as I watched him raise an elegant silver eyebrow, not turning his eyes away from his book.

"I'm not here for long." I commented, blushing slightly. Perhaps it was a bit school girlish for me to blush. He didn't say anything to embarrass me, and I was known as one not to blush. I got rid of that useless and annoying habit long ago after a sour relationship with a certain man named Inuyasha. It only left me with bad memories, and I was disappointed and surprised to think of it once he spoke to me.

"I see." He mused as he looked up at me, allowing me the privilege of seeing pretty golden suns condensed into irises. "So you will not indulge yourself in the pleasure of reading a piece of literature that sits around?"

"I have to decline today. I'm due for work soon, and I can't be late or my boss will be angry with me. He only gave me an hour." He glanced my attire over, clearly amused. He didn't show it, but I could see that look in his eyes.

"Shame. Take one with you, if you must leave so soon." His baritone voice sent pleasurable tingles down my spine. It glazed over me quickly, soon evaporating into the air of silence.

"I don't have to leave right away. Besides, I have millions more back home from here that I have to return. I visit weekly." He nodded briefly glancing at his book.

"I know. You come every Thursday night." I blinked at him surprised, trying poorly to hide my shock from my features. His corners of his lips twisted in a small, barely noticeable smile that I caught voluntarily. It made him all the more handsome.

"Yes, I do…but how would you know?" I questioned, another annoying blush rising to color my cheeks. I didn't want this habit coming back again, not after I had been rid of it for so many years, seven to be exact.

"I've seen you around here. The woman at the desk, Kaede, calls me a regular bookworm." I giggled gently as he shrugged. "I'm not sure if should agree, though or that would make me both a bookworm and a book geek. I would rather be aloof of such information and continue my reading."

"Charming." I commented with a smile as he closed his book. "Very charming."

"Ah, I have been called that on more than one occasion." He replied rather arrogantly. "But it does help to hear it from your lips as well." I tilted my head as I leaned my clothed suit elbow on the arm of my chair, looking at him with my chin resting on my palm as I took another sip of my Starbucks.

"The memory is yours."

"And a good memory it is." He concluded as he stood up, stretching. I now noticed his attire as well as he had mine; he wore a nice pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt.

"Off to work?" I asked, the thought of losing his company rather depressing as he fixed the collar of his shirt.

"You might as well say I'm off to a death roll, working for my father." He shrugged simply as he put on his coat, his silver hair tumbling down his back in shiny waves. I had the urge to simply reach out and touch the substance, but I stopped myself from doing so. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself in front of such a handsome man, would I?

"That sucks." I said simply. "Good luck." He smirked.

"I'll need all the luck I can get with that man. Seems this is the only place I can escape to." I smiled.

"We're not alone, my friend." He shook the bangs away from his eyes, allowing me to look into pure molten gold. He watched me for a moment, not drawing his gaze away from my own.

"Books are always here for me." I continued, though I just wanted to melt into his eyes longer than I allowed myself. "I never feel alone when I'm with them. Truth is, I'm always alone." I smiled even more as my fingertips grazed my lips. "I've never told that to anyone."

"Everyone feels alone." He began, buttoning his coat. "But this is what books are for, is it not? It gives you the sense of solitary enjoyment."

"Yes." I agreed, as I remained seated as he finished with his coat. "But they will never serve the company that humans give you." Once you think about it, its true. Books are a most wonderful pastime, but no human contact can destroy you.

"But why listen to such incompetent speech?" He asked me directly, only causing me to shrug.

"Because…that's the price of being sane." He stared at me for a moment, that handsome smile on his lips.

"Very well…" He gently sat the book down on the stand that sat beside me, giving me another one of his handsome smiles that made me melt at the sight of it. I looked at the known novel beside me as his fingers drew away from it.

"Read it if you haven't, though I understand that you have. It's the most random novel I could find…"

"Random?" I questioned. He turned around, not allowing me to see his face.

"I had to pick something up so I wouldn't look like a complete idiot in front of you, could I?" I glanced at the book to my side then looking back up the mysterious man that stood before me. But I saw nothing for he had left, leaving no trace but the book beside me that he had conversed with me.

"Suave." I said aloud, though I knew he was gone. "Unlucky and lucky for you that you picked one of the books at the bottom of my list."

"And I could've sworn women like you would love that kind of literature." I jumped, startled as I saw him behind the corner.

"I'm not like any woman you've ever met, trust me." I muttered bluntly, pulling a piece of hair away from my face. He approached me, holding out his hand.

"Show me out?" He asked hopefully. His voice held no hope in it; I just knew that he wanted me to.

"After trying to swoon me over with _Romeo and Juliet_? I should decline for something so cliché, but I'll allow you the privilege of walking me out." I joked as I placed my hand in his, picking my bag up, leaving my coffee on the table.

"Tsk." He said glancing over at the table. "You shouldn't litter in a library."

"Then you should offer to hold my purse while I find a waste basket to throw it in." He merely nodded in reply.

"How rude of me. Should I hold your bag while you find a place to throw your coffee away, or will you keep it and still make me hold your bag?" I thought for a moment, slinging the bag over my shoulder with my coffee cup in hand, starting to walk away from him.

"I think I'll take my bag and my coffee both so you won't have the trouble." I stopped as I saw him watch me with a knowing smile on his lips. "What?" I called. "Think I was that helpless? Besides, you wanted me to walk you out, no?"

"You deliberately destroy my attempts at swooning you." He stated as he approached me in a few swift steps. His legs were rather long, and I could see now how truly tall he was, but his pace was set slower so we could walk side by side out of the building. We walked in companionable silence, neither wanting to ruin the moment of our time together.

We stepped out into the nice sunny day, rarely any puffy clouds in the sky.

"Did you drive?" He asked as the roar of traffic rang in our ears, making us part of the busy city of Tokyo.

"No. I walked here. I'm just a block up." He raised that same elegant eyebrow at me as that wonderful smirk played his lips.

"Then you must allow me to walk you there. Or drive you, perhaps, since I have a vehicle parked somewhere around the area." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll just walk from here. I'm still within my limit and I'll make it there in no time." He nodded, placing a hand in his coat pocket.

"I see." He mused as I could see he was thinking for his eyes were tilted slightly to the side both at the sidewalk and me.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked after watching him think.

"I was thinking if it would be respectable if I could kiss you now, or if I should wait until we meet again." I smirked at him, shooting his look right back at him momentarily.

"You don't even know my name, do you? And I don't even know yours. So what gives you the right to kiss me?" He sighed.

"Would you like to know my name then?" He asked as he watched me carefully as I shifted on my other foot.

"It would be a nice thing to know unless you want me to call you book boy." He shrugged.

"It's a nice nickname." He kissed me gently, swiftly, only a peck on my lips that left my flustered. "I'll see you this Thursday, book girl. Don't be late." And before I could protest, his back was to me, fading with the other millions of people on the streets.

* * *

First chapter finished. This will be my first continuous story, for my others have been one-shots. And yes, this is Kagome and Sesshomaru. I don't exactly reveal who the characters really are until the second or third chapter. Remember, I'm writing this just from one of my classes, so be nice to me. Please.

I don't own the characters and I will sum this up in this small statement. I'm not going to type this in every single chapter because that is annoying.

I'm liking this so far. Review to see if I should continue with it, or leave it be. It could be a decent small one-shot, but I think this possesses a bit more. If not, then I'll keep it where it is.

Lilith-dono


	2. Gogol and Cinderella

Chapter 2.

I couldn't say I was less than puzzled about the mysterious handsome man I met, for I was. He confused me. It was if he was a new mystery that is being played in my life's novel, and truth be told, I can't wait for it to unravel.

I can remember every little detail about him, for he haunts my thoughts regularly, even while I'm reading even the deepest and most sincere of books. It's disturbing. Whenever I used to pick up a book, I felt calm and at peace, but now…but now I don't know.

It's hard for me to say that I, the avid and regular reader I am, do not find pleasure in a book so interesting. Perhaps I'm feeling ill, falling to an incurable sickness, for this is not how I am. I have never reacted this way to such a strange meeting, and for that I am annoyed and most importantly, confused.

I walked along the familiar street that Thursday as I debated on whether or not to meet that man. But, honestly, I don't want to call him 'that man' anymore. He has to have a name, right? A name that I don't know. So, I decided I would give him his well-deserved nickname we had discussed on our first meeting. Book boy.

I giggled a bit as the memory flashed in my mind. Book boy. It suits him.

I entered the large library, overtaken by the silence within it. It's amazing how much an environment can change by just walking through a door. I scratched my head that lay in a messy bun on my head as I pulled a few strands away from my face. I wasn't exactly sure where to go; this library was so large. There weren't many people, for it was Thursday night, so I stood in the front of this sanctuary alone with a plastic shopping bag filled with the exact number of ten novels. Each week I stop in and check out a book, and it repeats continuously throughout two months. Then at the end of those two months, I turn the rest back in to meet my time limit. It's a schedule I can keep up with, and more importantly, its easy. For me, that is.

I took one final look at myself to see if I looked proper enough or perhaps, good looking. Yes, I was feeling self-conscious and usually I'm not like this. But, somehow, my brain has registered that I should make myself presentable to book boy and that he could, or might be someone I would want to get close to.

I blushed slightly. I would want to get close to him as in a friendly way…probably not for he was that handsome. But, yet, I don't want to be like those women who throw their selves at men's feet. What were they called? Oh, yes, whores and sluts. Silly me.

"Is there anything I can do for ye?" I glanced up to find an elderly woman at a large oak desk with another mid-aged woman sitting next to her. The older woman's gray hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and a weird eye-patch placed over her eye. The younger one, however, wasn't as elderly (for I had mentioned she was mid-aged, not about the age of seventy), but she had a nice friendly face on her.

"Are either of you a Mrs. Kaede?" I asked softly, yet embarrassed. I was asking an old woman if she'd seen a man that I don't even know the name of. But I do remember exactly from our conversation that he had been in contact with a lady at the desk by the name of Kaede, and she might know where he would be now. I just hoped it would work, or this would make me seem like a fool, which I was trying hard to not be. For normally, yes, I can act like a fool and I would love it to not be one of those moments.

"I am, child." The woman with the eye-patch replied, smiling at me. I blushed even more.

"Erm, I don't know how to explain this, but I'm meeting someone…here…" I drawled as I tried to figure out the right words.

"And whom are you meeting?" The other woman asked. "And, if you'd like to know, my name is Saya. And you can just call Kaede, Kaede. We don't mind." I nodded simply in politeness.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm meeting a man here with long silver hair and amber eyes…" I blushed even deeper. "That's all I know."

"That's all ye know?" Kaede asked, blinking incredulously at me. I nodded back.

"Yes. We…I didn't get to hear his name and he never told me. He just told me to meet here at my regular check out day." I placed my books in the slot at the desk as Kaede and Saya whispered in hush voices, most likely about me, as I finished. Once I looked up at the two, they both beamed smiles at me that I found rather uncomforting.

"We know exactly who you speak of, girl." Saya giggled with a smirk. "And he's here. So, he didn't tell you a name, eh?" I shook my head.

"No. None at all. I've just been left with his own nickname that I gave him, but otherwise I know nothing. I probably make no sense." Kaede sighed.

"Figures he'd do that to such a nice polite girl, aye Saya?" Saya smirked.

"Ah, but every woman does like mystery in a man and we all know how mysterious that man can be. Sometimes I wonder 'bout that boy." Kaede leaned back in her chair leisurely, taking in the information that Saya and herself had just discussed.

"Would you like to know his name, child? Ye shouldn't be left out in the dark." I thought for a moment before placing a hand on the desk. I smiled slightly as I came to my decision.

"No thanks. I always do love a good mystery now and again, in literature and reality." Saya raised her eyebrows as her dry chapped lips twisted into a smirk.

"You really did pick a good girl this time, didn't you now?" I turned to the right sharply, my black coat spinning with me.

"Saya, you honestly have no say in this." I watched him lean on the side of the desk as he shook his head at her, the silver frames of his glasses mid way down his nose. He glanced me over, making me even more self-conscious. I wore a pair of my best black jeans and a crimson red long sleeve top with my black coat.

"I'm glad you came." He said as his golden eyes met my own.

"I had to get another book, now didn't I?" I asked as I crumpled my plastic bag up and stuffed it in my coat pocket. "It's merely coincidence that you decided to come for I would come anyways." The corner of his lips did that adorable little smile as he held out his hand to me.

"What do you say, book girl? Tour of the sections you find most attractive?" I placed my hand daintily in his with a smile of my own.

"I'd be delighted, book boy." He glanced to Saya and Kaede.

"Tell me, when does the children's story time end?" Saya leaned forward on the desk, smiling at me and book boy, playing with a blue ballpoint pen.

"Rin will be out at six thirty. I hope you don't forget her, now." He sighed.

"I doubt it won't cross my mind. I'll see you on my way out, ladies." I waved to them as he started to draw me away with him.

"It was nice to meet you!" I called as he continued walking, not allowing me to give proper good-byes to the two women that I knew I was going to befriend.

"They are rather nuisances." He commented as we entered many tall shelves of books, allowing my attention to waver to them.

"Kaede and Saya?" I asked. "They were friendly. I believe I'm going to talk to them more and more. It's amazing I haven't befriended them yet." His smile turned into a small smirk.

"Your funeral." He ran his index finger and thumb along the smooth tip of the woods edge as we looked at the gold indented lettering covered by film sheets of plastic. "You get used to them, if you come as frequently as I do." I paused, drawing my attention away from the overpowering literature, as I gathered the information I knew about the man that stood beside me.

"Who is Rin?" I blurted before I could word my question, causing me to place my free hand over my lips after it registered deep within my mind. "I'm so sorry, that sounded rude." I blushed as he smirked at me as we stopped at a local shelf of books.

"I knew you would ask." He slipped a book from its place, reading the front cover of it closely. "And you didn't sound rude. At all." He sat it back in its intended place uninterested, glancing at me. "I hope you don't find this odd."

"What?" I asked, curiously as I stood next to him at the shelf, picking a novel up myself. "I would hardly think you odd, anyways."

"Seems I made a good impression." He commented, tilting his head to the side to look at me, though I rarely minded, as I flipped through the pages of Nikolai Gogol, _The Nose._

"I take my daughter every week on this day to a story corner. I hope she will be interested in books as much as I am." I sighed. It made a lot of sense once this information came to me. He could either be a married man who is looking for a new close female 'friend' or just looking for a regular friendship. Or, I could be unreasonably wrong and he is divorced and single. Hmm, so many possibilities, no?

"How old is she?" I asked, instead of the lingering question of 'Are you single?' that plagued my mind.

"She's about five years old in a few months. I adopted her when she was two." My smile grew as I bit my lip. Adopting a young girl, how adorable.

"I see…"

"You thought I was married, didn't you?" He asked me with a knowing smirk, hardly phased.

"Yes. Well, I mean…" I blushed. "I guess I couldn't picture you with a child, yet I don't know you completely so I knew I could be wrong." He stared at me for a few moments, causing me to place a hand to my cheek to poorly try to cover the redness that stained my cheeks.

"You are very beautiful when you blush." He commented, his back towards me as he turned to the opposite shelf. I stood there, hands on my face as his words made their way to my ears.

"I…I hardly think I'm beautiful." I scowled through his compliment as that pretty face popped into my head, after so many years of not even sparing a moment to think of her. "Now my sister, she's pretty. I, however, am not." How could I think of her? And especially in my world? She is not supposed to show up in _my _world. Her world is the land of modeling while my world is deep within the walls of the intelligent. We are so far apart…so why did she just randomly pop into my mind?

"Your sister, you say?" Book boy asked as I leaned my forehead against the cool wood before me. "I think you are just being modest. It seems in your fashion."

"In my fashion?" I questioned as I spun around to face him. "I'm not some scared shy little girl hiding behind a bunch of books! I have a life!" We were silent for a moment after my little uncalled for, and not to mention completely random, outburst.

"I apologize if I insulted…" I stopped him mid-sentence by shaking my head, inwardly shouting obscenities at myself for being such an idiot as I stared at the interesting carpeted floor.

"It's not your fault. At all. I…had bad childhood memories. Revolving around my sister, mainly." I felt a warm on hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump. Our eyes connected, once again I allowed myself to drift off into the milky gold that flooded his eyes.

"Everyone has sibling problems unless an only child." I laughed sadly.

"I guess so…but my sibling issues are…different." He raised a simple elegant eyebrow at me as he led me to the area of where we sat before on the day we first met. He placed me in the burgundy chair softly, making me a bit self-conscious as he watched me as I played with the edge of Gogol.

"I do not expect for you to tell me." He started, allowing himself to sit in the chair beside me, placing a ratty old magazine that once remained on the chair's seat on the oak stand. "We have only known each other for two days…"

"Not even two days." I commented as I stared at a ripped up piece of carpet that seemed to catch my eye. I didn't want to watch book boy as he watched me.

"If we go into specifics, no, we haven't known each other for two days…but see it this way." He placed a soft hand on mine, which sat unnoticed by me on the stand as my other hand remained in my lap. "Who am I going to tell?"

"It's just…" I sighed in frustration as I placed Gogol down, not willing to let myself rip the pages of such a great piece of literature. "This is my place. Mine. And now, all of a suddenly I think of my sister whom I despise. It…I don't know. I guess it sends shivers down my spine." He rubbed his thumb against my skin, allowing me to be soothed for a moment before I could continue, "My sister is a model. She's beautiful. She dresses beautifully, she has an elegant job, she speaks beautifully…she's reminded me this all of my life."

"How?" He asked softly.

"How?" I chuckled sadly. "When I was a child she used to push me in the dirt, call me names. She would pursue the guys that I had a crush on, and even start nasty rumors about me in school. We were enemies." I licked my dry lips. "We were sisters."

"Sisters?" I peeked at him for a moment to see a frown on his face. "Sisters don't act that way…though I have no say. My half brother and I are mortal enemies as well." I showed him a half smile.

"Of course. But, you know, I thought I'd be rid of her once I moved out of the house…I mean, I had a perfect half-time job and a boyfriend. I had an apartment to myself. But, I guess it was too good to be true. My sister can never truly be out of my life."

"Let me guess…you found out your boyfriend was behind your back with your sister?" I nodded as I shivered, despite the warm hand over mine.

"It was horrible how I found out. It scarred me for…a long time. It's just a shock to think about it again after so many years." I smiled softly as I laced my fingers with his. "But it does help to talk to someone after so long." I blushed shyly as a lone tear escaped my eye. "Thank you."

"It wasn't a problem for me, my dear. I will listen to your problems whenever you have them." My eyes widened as I felt his hand on my cheek, wiping away the tear that I had not bothered to wipe away. "You are alone no longer." I choked in spite of myself as he said those amazingly deep words to me, no matter how simple they had sounded. Yes, perhaps it is a bit silly of me to cry, but, honestly, it felt right. I hadn't known this man, hell, I don't even know his name, and I all ready give him my full trust. And I thought the experience with Inuyasha had cured me of such foolishness!

Hot tears streaked my cheeks as I buried my face in my hands, not allowing him to see my tears. It was rather pointless for I was sobbing a chair away from him, but my heart felt warm; the only time my heart felt truly warm was when I finished a book…and now I feel warm when this man mumbles such a simplistic statement. Could this honestly be a sign for me?

I felt two strong muscular arms around me as I was pulled to a chest. I scrubbed my eyes dry with the back of my hand, though I knew that more tears were to come. He hushed me gently, telling me softly that it was perfectly all right to allow him to see my tears.

How have all my morals been pushed aside at this moment? I had always vowed that if I had found a man worth my interest, I would be myself. But not this self. This is a self that I do not know, and for that, it scares me. It feels that myself, the self that had disappeared so long ago before Inuyasha unreasonably tattered it to pieces, was back. I felt…whole.

"I'm…" I hiccupped childishly. "So sorry."

"Don't be." He mumbled as his fingers weaved in and out of my hair, massaging my scalp. "Cry. Do not become like myself, or all will be lost." I squeezed him as tight as I could. To my pleasure and confusion, a low chuckle erupted from deep within his chest.

"…What?" I asked as I let go of him completely, allowing myself to dry my eyes with my sleeve as I sniffed, like everyone does after they had just bawled their eyes out.

"You are just too darling, book girl." His melodic laughter pierced the silence of the library. I blushed as I started to giggle a bit too.

"I'm not darling!" I cried as I started to laugh with him. "I'm the least thing from it!" I placed a hand over my mouth as he placed his arm around me, laughing as he did.

"Do not be so modest! You are the most darling woman I've ever met…I haven't laughed since my childhood." His laughter died own as he righted himself, as I still continued to giggle softly at him.

"What would make you want to laugh? Was I being unconditionally funny?" We turned a corner of books, leading us to an open area labeled 'Children Love the Library…' in red block letters along the wall with story characters painted beautifully along the white walls.

"No, my dear." He took my hand gently as he led me within the children's section of books. "You were being unconditionally cute." I hid my blush as I turned away from him, noticing the white shelves that held the small cute books I used to read as a child. Classics danced across the walls between the shelves with three chubby little pigs with a wolf hiding behind a tree…another was a lady by a shoe with a bunch of children.

"'…But remember! You must leave the ball at midnight and come home. For that is when the spell ends. Your coach will turn back into a pumpkin, the horses will become mice again and the coachman will turn back into a mouse... and you will be dressed again in rags and wearing clogs instead of these dainty little slippers! Do you understand?' Cinderella smiled and said, 'Yes, I understand!'" I stopped as I heard a man's voice, squeaking out Cinderella's part of the story. Book boy looked at me with a smirk as we drew nearer, and nearer to the children's corner where a story time was taking place.

"Oh, but we can't interrupt that!" I cried as I stopped him. "I will never take a child from their story. Never." He gripped my hand tighter as he pulled me around the corner.

"Ah, but this is an exception. We are expected." I blinked at him as confusion, once again, filled my mind. This man was all that: confusing.

"What?" I asked loudly before I could stop myself. Little different colored heads turned their attention to us, big eyes staring mainly me down. I had interrupted their story time.

I felt horrible at first, but book boy gave me a supporting smile as if trying to say 'You need not to blame yourself'.

"Oh, it looks like you are a bit late today. We're half way through the story, but I guess you can jump in…" The storyteller said with a brilliant smile. "You and your lady friend there." I stared at the man for a moment; his features were quite extraordinary. He had a pretty face, for a man, and had his hair up in a messy bun like mine, yet more detailed in work. I could tell, by his voice, that he was gay. Perhaps my gaydar was speaking to me, but my gaydar, when working, is usually never wrong.

"Of course. We would be delighted, me and my lady friend, to entertain you children with the story of Cinderella." He stepped away from me, letting go of my hand only to make me blush.

"B-But, I can't…" I smiled weakly at him and the children. "I can't act."

"You could try, Miss…what is your name?" The gay man asked me, making me fidget under all the children's stares.

"Kagome." I replied, only making book boy quirk that annoyingly handsome eyebrow of his at me. Before the gay man could continue, book boy had dropped to one knee dramatically, making the children giggle.

"What are you—"

"Miss Kagome, my fair maiden." He spoke nobly, drawing out my name. If I was a maiden, hell, I'd drop to the floor with giddy stars revolving around my head. "This lord would be honored to be your prince, Cinderella, only if you would let me." He placed a soft kiss on my hand, the giggles echoing in the room. "What do you say, fair lady?" I pulled my hand away from his with a smile on my face, turning away from him with my arms crossed.

"I'm not sure, milord. You have not yet convinced me." He spun around to face me, clutching my hands in his again.

"If I cannot waver your decision, what of the children? Have they no say in what they wish?" I hid my smile by lifting my nose haughtily in the air.

"Only if the children demand me of it will I participate." He then looked to the children, tilting his head to the side.

"Children, you are the only one's who will make this beautiful princess play the part of Cinderella. Will you demand it of her to play…" I gasped as he placed his hand around my throat loosely. "Or will it be her head?"

"Her head!" A few little boys chanted. "Her head! Her head!" I placed a hand to my forehead. Great, I have little children against me. Thanks so much, book boy. Truly.

"Oh! How dare you turn your back on me, boys? Girls, what do you think? Should I let this noble lord be my prince? Or should I simply refuse and lose my own head?"

"Go with the prince!" A blonde little girl squealed, making me smile. Another little girl with shiny black hair held in a side ponytail stood.

"Play Cinderella! Don't lett'em cut off your head!" I nodded as I fell back in book boy's arms.

"So be it. I will play, only for the sake of the little girls that sit before me."

"Noble choice, milady." Book boy smirked at the gay man. "You may begin where you left off, for milady has agreed." Book boy parted from me for a moment to the other side of the room with a wink. At that moment, the gay man cleared his throat before continuing to story.

"When Cinderella entered the ballroom at the palace, a hush fell. Everyone stopped in mid-sentence to admire her elegance, her beauty and grace. 'Who can that be?'people asked each other. The two stepsisters also wondered who the newcomer was, for never in a month of Sundays, would they ever have guessed that the beautiful girl was really poor Cinderella who talked to the cat!" I gracefully took off my coat as I started down the steps, and struck a small pose. I placed my jacket to the side, placing my palm to my cheek for the innocence I was hoping to portray.

"When the prince set eyes on Cinderella, he was struck by her beauty. Walking over to her, he bowed deeply and asked her to dance. And to the great disappointment of all the young ladies, he danced with Cinderella all evening. 'Who are you, fair maiden?' the Prince kept asking her."

I watched book boy look up from where he was, attracting the children's attention. He raised that simple elegant eyebrow before gliding over to me, bowing deeply as he approached.

"I am struck by your beauty, fair maiden!" He complimented loud enough for everyone to hear. "You must grace me with this dance." I smiled.

"I'd be delighted, my prince." I sang, adding a curtsy for theatrics. I took his hand as his other arm snaked around my waist. I blushed slightly as we started to dance to the silent music that played within the room.

"You must tell me, my dear. Who are you, my fair maiden? I have never seen another with such striking beauty." The gay man smiled at us, I saw, at the corner of my eye before continuing.

"But Cinderella only replied: 'what does it matter who I am! You will never see me again anyway.' 'Oh, but I shall, I'm quite certain!' he replied."

"Well, sir, it doesn't matter who I am! You will never once see me again, anyway!" I said with a pretty laugh, as he drew me closer in our dance.

"Oh, but I believe I shall see you again, my dear. How can I not? I'm quite certain I cannot stay away from a pretty face such as yours." I giggled softly, allowing the storyteller to continue.

"Cinderella had a wonderful time at the ball... But, all of a sudden, she heard the sound of a clock: the first stroke of midnight! She remembered what the fairy had said, and without a word of goodbye she slipped from the Prince's arms and ran down the steps. As she ran she lost one of her slippers, but not for a moment did she dream of stopping to pick it up! If the last stroke of midnight were to sound... oh... what a disaster that would be! Out she fled and vanished into the night." I dramatically broke away from book boy, placing the back of my hand back to my forehead.

"I must leave! I'm so sorry!" He smiled slightly through our performance as he took a step forward to me, appearing to try to catch me, as I jiggled my foot in my tennis shoe so it would have a better chance of falling off.

"But you cannot leave now, beautiful maiden! I—"

"I'm sorry!" The storyteller made a low dinging of a bell in a deep voice, making the children go into hysterics as I started up the steps, playing with my shoe. I stopped, giggling myself, as the damned shoe wouldn't fall off my foot as I had planned.

"Oh no! My foot is stuck!" I cried as I pretended to unhook my shoe from a random shelf. I then pulled the annoying footwear off my foot, and vanished around the corner.

"The Prince, who was now madly in love with her, picked up her slipper and said to his ministers, 'Go and search everywhere for the girl whose foot this slipper fits. I will never be content until I find her!' So the ministers tried the slipper on the foot of all the girls... and on Cinderella's foot as well..."

"Go find her!" Book boy declared to a boy with brown hair, making him giggling. "I must find my princess! Have every girl try on this shoe, and if it fits, I know I have found my love!" I laughed as he handed the boy my tennis shoe, making him try to fit it on a few of the giggling little girls feet, though I knew that it wouldn't be able to fit. How would it? I am a size...hmm, about a size eight in American shoes. I sighed dramatically as I came about the corner, dancing about in circles, though my balance was a bit off since I only had one shoe.

"Oh, what a wonderful night that was! I just wish I could see my prince again…" The boy approached me with my shoe.

"And what is this, sweet minister? What do you ask of this poor girl?" I smiled as the boy lifted up my shoe cutely, blushing as he did.

"Shoe…" He mumbled. I only gasped in fake surprise.

"Yes, it is a shoe! And what must I do with it? I have heard the rumors of the prince finding that woman, but they are true? You wish for me to try it on?" He nodded at me, extending his hands out with the shoe. Oh, book boy, you just had to pick a shy one, didn't you?

"Surprise! The slipper fit perfectly!" The storyteller exclaimed as I placed it on my foot. "'That awful untidy girl simply cannot have been at the ball,' snapped the stepmother. 'Tell the Prince he ought to marry one of my two daughters! Can't you see how ugly Cinderella is! Can't you see?' Suddenly she broke off, for the fairy had appeared. 'That's enough!' she exclaimed, raising her magic wand. In a flash, Cinderella appeared in a splendid dress, shining with youth and beauty. Her stepmother and stepsisters gaped at her in amazement, and the ministers said, 'Come with us, fair maiden! The Prince awaits to present you with his engagement ring!'"

"Oh my!" I gasped as the little boy giggled. "It fits!" The little boy shyly took my hand, an incredibly cute expression on his darling little face.

"You have to meet my prince!" The boy said loudly, proudly now as his shyness wore off. I placed a hand on my cheek.

"I must! Show him to me." He led me across the room where book boy paced back and forth, making the children giggle with glee.

"My maiden!" He exclaimed. "You have found her. I thank you, kind minister. Your deed will be repaid. But as for now..." He made me squeal like a young girl as he swept me up to him closely, faces inches away from my own. "I must hear your name."

"Ka…" I blushed slightly at my own fumble. "Cinderella."

"A lovely name for a most lovely woman. Now…your face has filled my dreams. I must have you with me, or I cannot live!" I snorted, very unladylike.

"A proper proposal, please!" He smiled at me as the children laughed even harder, amusement in those pretty amber eyes of his, as he went to his knee, his hands clasped onto mine.

"Marry me, my love. If you do, I will lavish you with jewelry, and wealth that you would never dream." I scowled at him.

"But what if I do not want that?" I asked as I turned away from him, fidgeting a bit with my shirt.

"What do you want, Cinderella? I will give you anything in the world." I turned around and jumped into his arms. He surprisingly caught me as if anticipating that I would, in fact, try to pull the stunt I had managed to do (if you notice, I did it without looking like a fool, also).

"Give me you."

"Of course." He went for dramatics, I could tell, as he spun me around before placing a soft peck on my lips. I flustered immediately, making him smile a bit more before he kissed me again, only for a longer moment without hesitation.

"So Cinderella joyfully went with them, and lived happily ever after with her Prince." The storyteller concluded as he eyed us, though I could rarely tell for I had to close my eyes as he kissed me so I could play the part. "The End."

He let go of my lips, making me stare at him a few moments before he put me down. Children's clapping, screaming, and laughter ruined our little intimate 'moment'. He took my hand, however, making us bow before them as if we had just starred in an actual play.

"Wonderful!" The gay man cried. "That was your greatest performance! You two should become stars of our next story!" I smiled as he sighed.

"Perhaps we should. But honestly I wasn't exactly prepared. I didn't have an engagement ring to give to my Cinderella." He paused. "Wait a moment." He dug into his pocket before pulling out a silver plastic ring with two fake blue stones surrounding a purple one. "My ring to you, Cinderella." He took my hand, slipping his ring onto the finger where my engagement ring would be placed.

"I thank you, my prince. I will never take it of as long as I shall live." He smirked.

"I'll hold you to that, my maiden. If you do not wear it this Thursday, perhaps I shall take your head?" I smiled as I leaned towards him.

"Take off my head? I don't think you have the guts to try."

"Perhaps." He placed another soft peck on my lips. So now, I officially knew this about my book boy:

1. He loves to read...especially _Romeo and Juliet_ (I will never forget that)

2. He is intelligent, and that in all, is surprising.

And 3... Book boy loves children.

* * *

Cinderella story found at http://www . /room108/ Cinderella/ cinder3.html (Ignore the spaces and you'll be set) Cool story (dorky sound effects, but rather catchy music), really. Not at ALL mine. I just needed a Cinderella story since I couldn't find a children's book. Hmm.

Guess who the little girl with the side ponytail is? Ba ba ba! And the gay man? You probably know, for it is rather obvious. Ah well.

I'll try updating once a week, but it gets tough. So, I'll start on chapter tres (3) soons. Bring in those reviews, baby!

Lilith-dono


	3. The Namesake

Chapter 3.

I sighed as I flipped through the pages of my latest read, but my mind was obviously elsewhere. It was noticeable that my reading lately had been lacking, and it was really disturbing me. I mean, just since I met this guy, my brain has automatically started thinking about other things on its own. My mind has begun flowing with girly fantasies that I can't help but look down upon. It is what I am against. And besides, if something starts to influence my reading schedule, something has to be definitely wrong with me.

I smacked myself softly in the head, the paper's rough surface skidding across my forehead. This was utterly ridiculous! My reading, my beautiful reading is what keeps me completely sane. But, seriously, how can I manage to read when that annoyingly handsome face pops constantly in my mind?

I grumbled as I book marked page 75 in _The Namesake_. I had started about an hour and a half ago and this was the page I had landed upon. And the reason I've only gotten this far? I read the same sentence twenty times in a row. No, don't try to believe I'm joking; I read the same sentence twenty fucking times in a row. It is very, _very _annoying.

Wedging between the pillows that I now laid on I found my bookmark. It was covered in childish crayon drawings that I had come to adore. Book boy's daughter, Rin, whom I met after story time, insisted on giving me this bookmark she made during her day. I was so moved that she thought of me, though this was the only time we have met, and I gladly took it from her without any hesitation. Well…that's before she told me she was going to originally give it to her father. But he had mentioned that he was glad that Rin had accepted me so easily and she could make him one any old day. So, in the end, I told her that I would use the cute little childish bookmark regularly, and I am one not to break the promises I make, especially to such a cute little girl.

"Hey Kags?" I didn't reply at first. "You're awake, right?" It did look like I was asleep by the way I was sprawled across my black leather couch, so I couldn't exactly blame him for asking. A purple chair sat a distance away from the couch near my flat screen TV occupied by my older brother, Naraku. He had randomly decided to visit me this afternoon, so I had allowed him in my apartment for I am a remotely good sister. He had asked to crash here a few days, but, knowing Naraku, a few days would easily turn into a few weeks. Or, maybe if I'm that unlucky, a few months.

"I'm awake Naraku." I replied, throwing my book to the carpeted floor. "Whaddiya want now?" His red eyes looked at me questioningly, making me stick out my tongue at him in response. He then smiled at me, a devious little grin adding to his features.

"Why, Kagome, why would you think I would want anything from you?" I raised my eyebrow, a trick I had picked up from book boy. He had actually taught me when I saw him last Thursday, once I asked him to stop doing it. Though he didn't stop, I could apply my trick now to good use.

"Because, you always want something of me. So, tell me. Anything interesting this time or would you like me to make you a sandwich?" He then took the turn to scowl at me for my witty sarcasm, but I didn't mind.

"Is it a crime to ask how my little sister's life is going? My God, it's like you want me out of your life the way you act. Do you want me out? I can clearly throw myself in the streets for you if you don't want to get your hands dirty?" We were both scowling fully at each other now as I positioned my purple throw pillow in front of me.

"Do you want to be smacked in the face? Trust me, I can take you down." But, me having to open my big mouth at that moment received a pillow smack dab in the middle of my face. "Very mature. No, truly, very mature."

"Very mature bout what, Gome?" He asked trying to pull the innocent act on me. I had seen through that façade back when we were children, so sadly for him, I wasn't going to buy it.

"Oh, come off it. You know what I'm talking about, ya bastard. Now, if you weren't going to try to con me into something, then what were you going to ask me?" He retreated the other pillow that he had positioned at me to the other chair, as I placed my own down as well.

"What I stated before. We didn't really get to talk much when I came earlier. You had to get to work to pick up some papers and then you came right home and started reading." I smiled.

"If you really want to talk, then I'll talk." He nodded simply as he pulled his long dark locks into a high ponytail. While I was reading, I saw that he was playing a bit with his hair in an annoyed fashion so he must've gotten sick of it and put it up the way he had.

"So? How's it going for you?" I gave a shrug of indifference.

"Eh, same old, same old. I have a job as a secretary, and Sango is still my friend." He sighed dejectedly at me, making me frown. "What?"

"Kags, are you still single?" My frown became deeper as I knew what he was trying to play. He was going to con me into going on a date with one of his stupid friends. He had tried before and failed. He once had decided to randomly set me up with a man named Minomaru that he knew from work. Our date was at a moth museum…yes, a moth museum. And why would he take me on a date to a _moth museum_? Because he had an odd collection of dead moths. And, there was also the fact that he still lived with his parents and had no social life what so ever. Basically, in the end, the date was a complete bust and I never trusted Naraku again with my dating life.

"Naraku." I groaned, making his mouth quirk into an annoying, smug smile. "Why? Every time you ask me this you set me up with one of your stupid goddamn friends!"

"But they are nice guys, Kagome. You should get to know one of them." I crossed my arms as I stood in front of him.

"Must I remind you of the moth guy? He thought dead wings were more interesting than paying attention to your date! The guy was a freaking lunatic!" Naraku merely smiled at me innocently.

"But moths are pretty, no?" I glared at him as I then imagined ripping his head completely off his shoulders. "But seriously, you need to get back out there. I bet others are worried about you too. You haven't dated in seven years—don't try to change it because I have been counting."

"I'm not listening to you." I stated as I promptly walked quickly out of the room, knowing full well he would follow me. "What do you want for dinner? Something quick like pizza? Okay, I'll order it in!"

"You're trying to change the subject!" He sang as I saw him slink into the kitchen where I now stood. "Trust me, Hojo is the nicest guy I've ever met. You'll love him. Unless you are dating someone now…" I growled softly. Why do all older siblings have to be pains? Kikyo was one thing…but Naraku? He was a royal pain in the ass. Especially when it came to my dating life.

"Naraku, stop it right this instant-"

"So, its true?" He continued with his interrogation. "So you aren't dating someone? Might as well make use of your time and go on a date with my ol' buddy…"

"YES!" I cried, surprising him and myself. "I AM dating someone! Now get off my back, ya lousy, nosy, pain in the ass, bastard!" His eyes were widened with shock at my outburst as I stood there slightly panting. I usually didn't swear as much as that, but Naraku was surely pissing me off. And when I got pissed off, I get very, very moody. No one likes a moody Kagome.

"Whoa. Gome, I haven't heard a verbal lashing since the summer I dropped your favorite bracelet down the toilet." I remained silent as my eyes traced its way to my white tiled floors. "So, you are dating someone then?" He pressed after we stood there in complete silence, besides the few creaks that my apartment sometimes created.

"Well, sort of…I don't really know." I confessed as I traveled to a stool that sat beside my counter. I placed myself on it before becoming a pile of womanly goo as I leaned on it. "I mean, I like him. I like him a lot. But I don't exactly know about him…"

"I see…" Naraku smiled at me as he pulled another stool over to sit next to me. The scratching on the tile made my skin tingle a bit, but it stopped just as quickly as it came as he sat down. "I knew something was bugging you. You kept staring this one page for ten minutes. Something had to be wrong."

"Yeah." I blushed slightly. "I guess you're right…but, honestly, I don't want to lay my problems on you. I haven't even told Sango about him yet." He completely ignored me as he grabbed a banana that sat in my black fruit basket on the marble of the counter.

"What's his name? And why the hell haven't you told Sango? You tell that girl everything and leave me out cold." The aroma of the sweet banana made its way to my nose, making me gag slightly. Very overpowering.

"That's just it…I don't know his name. He never told me and I don't think he wants to tell me. We meet at the library every Thursday and sometimes Tuesdays also. I've seen him a good deal these past weeks…and we've even kissed a few times also. But I honestly don't know how he feels." I sighed.

"And?" He asked as I glanced away from him, my eyes tracing the picture of Marilyn Monroe, which was placed on the wall near the table.

"And that's it." I paused, as I blushed even deeper. "He _is_ a really good kisser, though. I have to give him that. And I think about him constantly. It's confusing, and more importantly, annoying. I'm not like one of those women who go 'gaa-gaa' over a man." I was startled, to say the least, as he began laughing. His voice was rich, not as deep and rich as my book boys, but it certainly filled the silence of the room we sat in. Apparently he found it so funny that he started to smack his hand on the marble, making that noise echo the kitchen as well. "What?" I cried, completely embarrassed that my brother was laughing at me.

"You, my little sis, are in love! Oh, God! This is the day! Let me go get my camera, please!" I pushed him off his stool forcefully, not at all liking the fact that my brother had seen this fact before I could even think of it. But was…was this really love I felt? I did feel whole around him…and I he does haunt my thoughts…love? Was I ready to love someone?

"I absolutely hate you!" I stepped on his stomach as I walked over him, happy to hear the little moan that erupted from his throat. "You are what I say, Naraku. You. Are. The. Biggest. Most. Hated. Bastard. To. Ever. Walk. This. Earth!" This just sent him back into a fit of giggles so I had decided to give up on him. He was, as I suspected, a lost cause.

"This is hilarious!"

"I beg to differ!" I cried, as I knew my face was fully flushed. I could feel the immense heat that warmed my cheeks due to the embarrassment my brother was putting me through. I stomped out of the room quickly and effectively as he sat crying in laugher and joy in the middle of my kitchen on the floor. But, yet, before I left I managed to chuck a local piece of fruit, most likely an apple or something remotely hard, at his face. I heard his yelp of surprise and I couldn't feel more than pleased with myself that he had received some of the pain that I was going through at that moment.

"What a bastard." I mumbled out of pure anger at my brother, as I entered the room. I maneuvered to the left and opened my closet. I pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and my local sweatshirt that I received from my brother at Christmas. It had this dorky, yet cute, monkey on it. It was starting to annoy me a bit, but I didn't bother. Today, I honestly cared less about how I dressed or what I looked like. And the thing was, I couldn't say I look the greatest—I really didn't. At all. I managed then to put my hair in a messy ponytail that was even messier than Naraku's. I glanced back down at the monkey that was plastered hauntingly on my sweatshirt. I wondered absently what I looked like as I went out of my room. I didn't bother looking into the mirror that sat on my closet door, perhaps I was too pissed off at Naraku.

"I'm leaving!" I shouted to Naraku who was still laughing at me, having the time of his life. I scowled as I pulled my library card out of my purse. "You better not follow me, ya lousy ass! If you do, I'll manage to publish all your secrets in my own book!" I'm pretty positive that he didn't hear a word that I said, mostly because he looked like he was about to piss his pants from laughter. That only fueled my anger more.

I slammed the door shut behind me. I quickly went down the hall and to the right, opening up to the main lobby. The floors were a dull marble with scuffmarks about everywhere. The walls were painted a deep emerald green. I passed a plant that looked half way dead as I exited the door into the soft setting sunlight. I didn't realize it was that late when I decided to go, but my anger only let me see that I had to get to the library and fast to calm down.

I felt the stares on my back as I walked down the street. I did not blush at this, however…the only time I felt the need to blush was when I was thinking, or physically with, book boy. I then stopped, rather self-conscious at that moment. What if he…what if he saw me?

Nah, he wouldn't see me. It _is_ a Sunday night, after all. We only met on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and for anyone beside being absolutely book obsessed, would only go there two or three times a week. At least I was safe from having book boy see me in such a ridiculous outfit.

"Why me?" I started to chant, to draw myself away from thinking if book boy ever saw me in these clothes. "Why me? Why me? Why me? Why must I be gifted with such an idiotic brother?" As much as I wanted this question answer, for my brother is quite a dumb ass, it was left unanswered. But that's what I expected. Because he is just that: a dumb ass.

I entered the library, softening my chants to the inside of my head. I frowned as I heard the giggles of these two rather fluttery girls walk past me. Maybe I should talk to Kaede about all of this? About my…erm, problem. I have found recently that Kaede would listen to whatever problems I came up with. She would actually _listen_ and not complain that I was complaining, like my mother would have done. It's amazing what librarians can do for you.

I approached the front desk softly, ashamed of myself that I was going to talk about…him…to Kaede. I love her, I truly do, but this was slightly embarrassing. I was just getting up and smelling the coffee today, the aroma of the beginning stages of love.

"Kagome? It's so nice to see…what the hell are you wearing?" I sighed as Saya had completely stopped in shock as she saw my state of dress. Yes, I did look that bad.

"Is Kaede here? I really, really have to talk to her about this huge problem I'm having." I pouted softly. "I need her help. Badly. And quick too." Saya blinked at me a moment.

"Kaede?" She called around the corner, allowing her a few minutes to come out into the hall.

"Aye, Saya? What do ye need now?" I squirmed where I stood as the old woman's eyes fell upon me. She smiled in a friendly fashion before sitting down at the desk.

"It's so nice to see ye today, Kagome. Tell me, what troubles ye?" I smiled in gratitude at her.

"You can all ready tell I need help?" Kaede nodded softly as Saya placed the books that she carried on the counter, sitting down besides Kaede.

"Of course." She replied. "Your face is troubled. Tell me, child. I will do all in my power to help you." I bit my lip as a new shade of red flamed my cheeks.

"I…my day has gone completely downwards. My older brother came to my house today and is staying for a few weeks. I love him and all but…" I sighed as I tip toed around the real situation at hand. "My life is utter shit." Saya laughed.

"Is that it? You had me worried." I shook my head as I leaned against the wall where the desk end was placed. Taking a deep breath, a started to lower myself to the library floor.

"Kagome, child, ye are overreacting, and if ye must, don't allow him to stay in your home." I shook my head simply.

"That's not it." I sighed as I knocked my head against the wall. "I…the real reason I'm here is that I'm…I'm in love." I closed my eyes as I held my breath, waiting for their responses. But all I received to the very end was silence. That was, until Saya decided to open her mouth.

"With who?" I licked my dry lips, hiding my head in my arms as they rested upon my knees.

"Book boy!" I groaned as I rubbed my head. "My brother pointed it out to me…I've been so clueless! I mean, he is attractive and my type of guy, but why would he want to go out with me? There is no reason. And besides…I was scarred badly seven years ago by someone I loved…I don't want that to happen again." I sniffed.

"Oh…" Saya whispered as she glanced to Kaede for guidance. "That isn't so good after all…is it?"

"Kagome, we honestly can't tell ye what will happen…he…he is very spontaneous. We never know what he might do or say." I nodded in a daze as I held back tears.

"I've never felt like this before! I don't know what to do, or to say…I don't want to become a fool around him. I blush constantly…" I laughed sadly. "And I don't even know his name and I all ready love him." Tears spilled freely out of my eyes. "I'm so naïve! I promised myself to never to fall for that again!" We sat in silence as I continued to cry my eyes out like a helpless little child. This signified it. My tears, the ones that ran down my very face, held the truth. I was in love with book boy.

"Kaede! What's wrong with her?" Through the tears that blurred my vision, I saw a black coat and jeans from where I sat. My ears, however, had not turned off. It was his voice. I could tell his voice from others any day.

I felt strong arms around me that I could only fall into. He was so nice, so comforting and calm. He was exactly the comfort I needed, the comfort I welcomed freely. The love I needed most.

Perhaps it is unhealthy to go by years without loving a significant other. I had always found myself more independent than others, and I was in a way. The emotions of love I thought weren't needed, so I didn't allow them to enter me. But somehow…somehow my barrier was broken. Broken by the man that held me this very moment.

"Kagome." He whispered softly as he brought me up to stand with him. One arm was woven tightly around my waist while the other was pressed to my shoulder, bringing me only closer to him. I had quieted almost immediately, only allowing soft sobs leaving my lips. "Ssh. Kagome, its all right. I'm here." He reassured me, pressing his lips to my forehead. "I hope you remember that I won't leave you." The warmth spread through me as he uttered these words to me, allowing me to completely relax.

"Mmm." I mumbled. "Thwank Yous." Was the answer that he most likely heard as I buried my face deep within the crook of his neck, allowing me to enjoy his fresh scent. He smelled wonderful, clean. He laughed softly as I clung to him, not willing to let him go.

"You will forever be a mystery to me." He chuckled as his attention turned from me, to my hair. "And what did you do? Do your hair in the dark?" He snapped the hair band that kept my locks up completely in two. He took the moment to run his fingers through my silky tresses, working out the knots as he came to them, or avoiding them completely.

"I'masorry." I mumbled as I still kept my hold on him tight, though he hardly seemed to mind at all.

"What have you done that would make you apologize to me?" He asked as I played a bit with his hair. So it was as silky-smooth as I thought it would be. And the color! So exquisite… "Nothing. So there is no need to apologize." He rubbed my back soothingly. "Are you quite sure you're all right?" I nodded softly.

"Mhmm." I sniffed. "I'm feeling better."

"Saya, get me some tissues." He demanded softly. "We'll be needing them." At that moment I pulled away from him embarrassed I had decided to show that kind of affection in front of the two librarians I had befriended. My blush burned throughout my body as I buried my face in my hands.

"I'm sorry!" I cried again. "I shouldn't have acted like that. It's childish." The corners of his lips twitched into the smirk that I so loved.

"Everyone should act childish once in a while. It's unhealthy not to." I hiccupped before I could stop myself. I guess he wasn't talking about himself then, since I've never seen him act childish in my life…or, perhaps, could story time be considered childish?

"Oh, my dear!" He cried as his laugher started anew. "What in God's name are you wearing?" I scowled at him as I kicked his pant leg softly.

"Stop laughing at me!" I snapped at him. "It's not at all funny!" He shook his head as I saw a few tears come to his eyes. "…I really look that ridiculous?" He shoved his coat to me after a moment of deep laughter.

"Put it on…" He snorted. "I swear, you'll be the only one who will make me laugh this way." I smiled softly at him.

"Thank you…ass hole." I took off the ridiculous monkey sweatshirt, only having a white tank top underneath. I saw the interested look on his face, for that eyebrow shot up like I knew it would. I stuck my tongue out at him with a slight blush as I slipped on the coat he gave me.

"You are looking much better now." He noted, though I could still see that gleam in his eye that he appreciated my tank top. What a perverted little…grr.

"Oh stop thinking about me in that tank top!" I said loudly with a smirk of my own as I rubbed the redness of my eyes. "I know you enjoyed it!" Saya giggled as she looked over the light pink that held his cheeks. Oh my…was he blushing? "Right?" I pressed. "You just can't wait to see me in it again, could you?" He growled at me as he grabbed my arm softly, his blush growing a deeper shade of red.

"Come with me." But before I could even say yes, he was pulling me along to a different section of the library, leaving those two poor women all alone confused.

"You really don't want others to see you blush, do you?" I asked with a giggle as he finally stopped once we were far enough to be alone. He licked his lips nervously.

"Perhaps…" He then smirked as he drew his arms around me. "But you shouldn't tempt me like that." I could barely answer, for my mind had drawn fuzziness, for his lips had then crashed onto my own. At first, through my fuzziness, I did not respond as he pressed me against a bookshelf on the wall, but before I knew it I had managed to wrap an arm around his neck and follow through with just as much force.

Bliss. Pure bliss. That was all I felt and tasted as he tangled his fingers in my hair. Our kiss ended too short, or at least I had thought so, for we finally needed the necessity of oxygen. My cheeks were a pretty pink, I knew, for he chuckled softly.

"You have…the prettiest blush I've ever seen." He mumbled as he kissed my cheek.

"Book boy." I whispered as I traced my fingertips along his jaw. "Please…tell me your name." I pleaded. "I need to know." His lips snatched mine in a softer, more protective kiss than the last one we had shared.

"I'm sorry." He murmured with sincere concern and regret clouding his eyes. "I cannot tell you." And before I could ask why, he kissed me again and left my side. I followed him after a moment as he turned a corner of shelves. But when I looked down that aisle, he was gone from my sight.

"Dammit." I scolded myself. "I shouldn't have asked him. How stupid can I be?" I applied a bit of pressure with my middle and index finger to my abused, bruised lips. "What did I get myself into?"

As I exited the library, I felt Saya and Kaede's gazes to my back, though neither had bothered to stop me and question what book boy had done to me. And I really didn't feel like telling them what happened either.

'That question probably ruined my relationship with him…' I thought simply as a tear slipped out of my eye. 'No…he wouldn't do that. I know he wouldn't. After these few weeks, I've learned things that no one would even realize when looking at him. And, for that fact, I know he wouldn't leave me that easily, just after one measly little question.'

I trudged home with a clouded mind as I scarcely kept my fingers to my lips, remembering the pure heavenly feeling I had felt once he had pushed me against the shelves. Oh…why couldn't we do that when we met normally instead of talking about books and our lives all the time?

'He is a good way to vent.' I retorted in my mind at this comment. 'If all we did was make out all the time, we'd both get nowhere we want to. We both agreed that we could tell each other anything that was troubling us. He trusts me as…' I paled. 'He trusts me as a best friend.' That realization had struck me hard, nearly making me jerk into the person that stood right behind me. 'No!' I cried in my mind. 'That is utterly ridiculous! Best friends don't kiss regularly and talk about books. It's more like friends with benefits.'

"Damn." I said out loud as I huddled deeper into the coat he had given me. Wait a moment…I still had his coat!

I smiled though as I took in a deep sniff. He smelled nice; a little bit of cologne, but moreover, a nice clean guy smell. It slightly was tinted with the scent of the library, though not much, and I was glad I held this little keepsake. I would only keep it for a short time, though. On Tuesday or Thursday I would give it to him.

"Kagome!" I heard a cry as arms tightened around me as I stepped into my apartment. "I was so worried about you, little Sis! Never do that again!"

"You treat me like I'm seven, Naraku." I commented, still not liking the fact that he had laughed at me earlier and drove me to tears at the library.

"You'll always be my little sister." He concluded as he pulled away from me. He blinked at me once before rubbing his fingers on the collar of the coat. "Hey, you don't own a coat like this. I checked your closet. Where'd you get it anyway?" I blushed slightly as I turned around.

"I bought it at the store." I lied, making him smirk at me. Damn, I had always been a horrible liar, ever since the beginning of time.

"You got it from…'him', didn't you?" I bit my lip, though it was still a bit sore from its earlier bruising as a rosy color spread its way across my face. "I knew it!" He cried in victory. "You saw him, didn't you?" But before he could ask another question, I pushed him away from me and dashed madly to my bedroom. I then had slammed the door shut, effectively locking it.

'That keeps me safe…for now…' I flung myself onto my soft mattress, sighing in contentment as I dug my nose into the sleeves of the coat, loving the fact that I now had a piece of book boy at my home.

'I'll give it to him on Tuesday…' I thought with a loud yawn as I drifted into a slumber filled with pictures of book boys face. I never would have thought that next Tuesday that I would be alone in that library with no book boy in sight.

* * *

Man, this chapter was hard to come up with. Phew. And I feel like I'm...hmm...lacking a bit from the previous chapters. This one isn't as good as the others, and it is a bit rushed, but I was desperate. And I thought it was sweet enough. Hmm...what to do next, ne? 

I want to thank everyone of you who has commented on this story with good reviews. They are very helpful, and they inspire me to keep writing. So go you! Wee!

This story is recently put up on A Single Spark too. I just joined. Huzzah.

I will update again next week. Thank you for reading, from the all great and mighty Lilith-dono.


	4. Of Mice and Men

I walked along the sidewalk with empty thoughts as I cuddled up in the coat that book boy had so graciously offered me. Though he was quite an ass about it, I thought it was very sweet of him to hand it over with such ease, and not worry about it as he walked out of the library. Now that I thought of it, I hadn't seen book boy since that day. You see, last Tuesday, when I went back to the library, book boy wasn't there. And, honestly, it did frighten me.

I now stumbled on a piece of litter that had lost its way from the trashcan. Damn people these days, can't manage to put something in a wastebasket.

Ah, yes, getting back to my troubled love life. Book boy wasn't there and I automatically assumed that I had driven him away just by asking his name. I had panicked for a while, though I managed to hide it well, until that gay man had found me earlier from story time. He had told me his name, which was Jakotsu, and he explained to me that book boy was going to be at a meeting that would take up all of Tuesday night. We talked a bit after he had shared this bit of information, for I wanted to see if I could possibly find someone else to befriend at this library. However, before we could go really in detail, he had to leave for a job. So, I was left alone to the normal ritual that I had adopted in previous years to find a new book that would last me through the week. Though it was quite different…it was lonelier than I had originally remembered.

But now, I was walking down the street to meet him this Thursday. I had amazingly avoided my older brother with a quick easy lie of meeting Sango for dinner. But now I was hungry, cold, and a bit nervous of stepping into the safe, warm place I love. That was…unusual. I usually love that library to death, but now I was apprehensive of it. I couldn't help but think something would happen…all because of last Sunday.

"Hey good lookin'." I stopped for a moment as I came within sight of the library as this bit of 'flattery' floated to my ears. Was that directed at me? Honestly, who would say that?

"Oh, its you!" I smiled as I recognized the face that wove in between the people that were walking. It was Jakotsu, the man I had met earlier. "You scared me for a second." He smiled as he approached and gave me a soft quick kiss on each cheek in greeting. I returned the favor with a giggle as he hooked his arm around mine.

"How are you doing this fine evening?" He asked with a grin, bringing out his features. I could see a scarce, but noticeable, amount of eye makeup on his eyes. Perhaps, since I was female, I had noticed the slight touches, but I could be wrong.

"Quite well. And what about you?" He gave me an adorable smile that twinkled to his eyes. He was a very sweet man, I had found out from our talk. Even if he didn't stay long, he all ready counted me as a friend, and for that, I was glad.

"Absolutely wonderful! You are looking simply outstanding tonight, Kagome. Off to see book boy, ne?" He asked slyly as he nudged me slightly in the ribs. I had bounced him back with my hip as we walked side by side.

"Well, yes. And you? Here to read to the kids again, I suppose?" That assumption of mine was proved correct for he nodded happily at me.

"I love reading to those little munchkins! Especially that little girl of S-" I watched Jakotsu stop, his sentence ending in a incoherent mumble of words.

"It's all right." I commented, as I looked straight at the library doors. Though he didn't say his exact name, I knew whom he was talking about. Call it a well educated guess, if you will. "Don't mention to him that I know his name starts with an S. If he doesn't want me to know, there must be a good reason." I patted his arm comfortingly, seeing that he was still a bit jittered that he had fumbled so easily on me. "It's fine."

"I can't believe I said that so…so easily!" He cried, sticking his hands into his lavender coat, lowering his gaze to the cement with a scowl/pout on his face. I had to guide him into the heated building for he was that ashamed of himself, and I was afraid that he was going to walk right into a door. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Everyone makes mistakes. Don't let it worry you that much. There are so many names that might start with S. Don't worry 'bout it." This only seemed to unnerve him more as I saw book boy up ahead with that cute little girl of his.

"He's going to murder me!" He whispered fiercely as we approached. I sighed.

"He won't murder you. Trust me. Book boy wouldn't do that." He eyed me warily, his eyes stirred slightly in fear, before he had let go of my arm that was hooked around his.

"You're right." He then smiled, though rather forcefully, as we had finally met up with the two. I was surprised, at first, when I felt a little body connecting with my legs nearly knocked me completely over. I soon realized seconds later it was Rin, and she was trying to give me a proper kindergarten hello.

"Kagome!" She squealed, making me beam a smile at her. She was just too darling.

"Oh, Rin, its so nice to see you again!" The girl gasped in joy at me that I had remembered her name, allowing me to see a large gap toothed smile. "It looks like you lost a tooth, didn't you?" She nodded vigorously at me as she took my hand.

"Yep! I did! And I got money too! Right, daddy?" Book boy nodded with an affectionate smile at the girl as she dragged me over to him.

"You look beautiful." He commented, as he looked my attire over, a simple pair of jeans and a white long sleeved top with black sleeves. "Much better than last Sunday, I believe." This caused my cheeks to adorn that reddish hue I knew was coming. Somehow, I couldn't help but blush around book boy.

"All thanks to your donation. Here, let me take it off. It is yours, by the way." I smiled sweetly at the child that stood next to me. It was impossible to take off a coat when a little child was holding tightly onto your hand. "Rin, sweetie, I need to take off my coat. Why don't you go with Jakotsu to pick out a book for story time?" She gave me one last big hug with a loud "Bye-bye!" before skipping off with Jakotsu, leaving book boy without any hesitation.

"She sometimes forgets to say good bye to me when she gets too excited. It's nothing you should worry about." He said softly, noticing that I had been watching her leave, waiting for her to say good-bye to her father as well.

"Oh…you don't mind?" He shook his head, that annoying silver eyebrow shooting to its normal place when talking to me. And yes—he _did _raise the eyebrow that often.

"Not at all. And besides, she usually forgets one thing or another when she gets excited. One time she forgot to put on socks when her friends came over and she walked out in the snow with bare feet." I laughed as I stripped from my coat. He watched me for a moment before I handed it to him with a smile.

"Thank you for letting me borrow this. It really came in handy…I didn't get as many stares." I licked my lips nervously as I gazed to the floor. "I can't believe you saw me in that, truthfully. What were you doing here Sunday?" He smiled a bit as he nudged my chin up with his index finger slightly bent. He then swooped down gracefully upon me and placed his warm, soft lips over my own.

"Come. We'll talk as we search the shelves, no?" I nodded in a daze as he took my hand gently, not taking the coat that was in my outstretched arms.

"D-Don't you want it?" I mumbled as I looked down at the coat. He shook his head simply.

"You may keep it. You see, if I took it then my reputation as a gentlemen would be tarnished." He forever amazes me. How can you take a simple gesture of returning a coat and turn it into a reputation on the rocks?

"Excuse me?" He placed a hand on my lower back, for apparently my feet were out of order, and started to guide me along the path he intended on taking.

"What would someone think if I, a young man, took a coat from a young woman when I was all ready wearing a coat myself? It's useless and embarrassing. For one, I would have two coats when I originally only need one." He smirked. "And I would be leaving you without any protection from the cold winds outside. Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I took this coat from you?"

"I'm sorry." I managed to say, though my mind had made its way into traffic, stopping everything in its path. Why would I apologize for that? He was just fooling around with me, once I honestly thought about it. If I knew this, why in God's name would I try to apologize??

"Don't worry, my dear. I managed to save it and still keep my title for you now still have the coat, and I have my own. Simple logic." I smiled through my embarrassment and held the coat tighter to me.

"Thank you. It…it makes me really feel special that you gave this to me." I admitted softly as I tugged the coat back on me. "I'm glad you allow me to watch over your things."

"I gave it to you freely." He reminded as I pulled my arm through the loose arms of the coat.

"Yes, but it's the fact that you gave it to me so easily. I'm just happy that you trust me with it, that's all." He stopped walking, staring at me with a smile on his lips.

"How are you pleased by me giving you a coat? I could give you so many other things…?" I gazed into molten amber as I teetered on my heels with a content smile filling my lips as I prepared my truthful answer.

"I don't care for other things. I honestly think that the action itself was noble and admiring. How many men give a girl a coat when they make a fool of themselves?" He remained silent for a moment causing me to shake my head. "I guess you don't understand. I don't really care for that many possessions one has to offer. I prefer their company more than all the jewels and money in the world." I beamed a comforting smile at him as I took his hand. "I enjoy your company most of all. So, I'll treat this coat as if it was the most expensive diamond in the world." I was startled as his arms suddenly grabbed me from where I stood. In a few quick seconds, I thudded into a soft chest and had silver hair cascading in front of my nose.

We stood there for a few moments in a tight embrace, almost like Sunday nights' had been. But this one was filled with more understanding, more…dare I say it, more love than Sunday's had been. I could tell he was moved by what I had said to him, and I was secretly pleased that it had pleased him. I loved getting reactions like this from him. It made my heart soar in delight.

Throughout this public display of affection he managed to show me, my stomach had to bring us (mainly me) back to the real world. I still had not eaten and I was starving. I cursed Naraku mentally over and over as he drew away from me, only enough to let me see his face.

"Usually you eat before you come meet me. Why did you not say that you haven't eaten?" I blushed deeply.

"My brother…I…he would ask me questions where I would go and…" The red that stained my cheeks would make the reddest cherry tomato look bad. "I wanted to avoid stupid questioning."

"I can't have a starving woman at my side all night. Let me buy you something." I giggled as the perfect scheme entered my mind, making me mentally congratulate myself for thinking of such a perfect dinner (It had also managed to tone down the rosy color of my face).

"Come on then, if you want to treat me!" I yanked his arm ahead of him, causing him to aimlessly follow me in confusion. Now I had made him the confused one for once. It was amazing how good it felt just then.

"A vending machine?" He asked me minutes later as I stood proudly in front of the machine that had fed me on so many occasions. "Certainly you cannot be serious."

"But I am." I said determinedly, stepping in front of him. "You see, no matter how bad this diet may seem, it still has its perks!"

"And what is that?" He asked sarcastically, his eyebrow lifting. "How can junk food have perks?"

"It takes good." I concluded as I proceeded in modeling for my book boy, placing my hand next to each junk food snack like I was one of those women on game shows that would show what you could and would win. "And it also is quick and easy to get a hold of. You see, if we followed your plan that would mean leaving our dear, dear library." He seemed amused throughout my explanation, as I had then smacked the glass with my hand. "We would also have to leave Rin here, which we both don't want to do. So what do you say? Give a girl a little slack and let her pick what she wants?" He sighed as he tilted his head back to look at the ceiling.

"What would you like? A Twix bar or perhaps a Hershey's?" I giggled in glee, the thought of junk food putting me into a very good mood. I hadn't had it in such a long time…a bag of potato chips will be so delicious now. How I love those Americans with their ingenious, fatty minds.

"A bag of Lays will be good. And, if you would be a dear, I'd like a small bag of cookies too." He pulled out his wallet with a smirk as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe I'm allowing this." He handed me the money, which I so gladly took from him. I then turned around and gazed at my choices before picking what I exactly wanted. I then bought two cans of canned coffee and handed one of them to him.

"I'll feel so lonely if you wouldn't have something either. Besides, it is your money that bought me my dinner." He took the can with a small 'thank you' before slinging his arm around my shoulders, allowing me to walk closer beside him as we made our way to find some seats.

"When you get home, you better eat something that does not consists of anything disgustingly sweet or salty." I pouted as I placed myself in a plastic chair at a round table that sat in the lounge we occupied. He sat across from me silently. He did, however, seemed to have a small grin on his face as he opened his can. It must have been triggered from my pout, which it probably was because he had always said he had fancied my pout and thought it cute on me.

"You should have let me taken you to a near by sushi place. This clearly is not healthy nor appetizing."

"I have a little food critic on my hands. Whatever should I do?" I joked as I placed a chip in my mouth, the salty taste stunning my taste buds.

"Food critic I may be, but that stuff that you are eating is proven to be unhealthy." He then paused with a small chuckle. "This is all going in one ear and out the other for you, isn't it?" I nodded with a laugh.

"I guess so. But I do see your point and it is a good point. But, honestly, let me enjoy it in peace. It's not like I get it everyday, you know?" I watched as he took a sip of the coffee I had bought him with his money as I ate another yummy chip.

"Of course." He paused for a moment. "Now tell me, you said you had an older brother, correct?" I sighed as I thought of Naraku. Why did I have to be gifted with such horrible family relations?

"I love my brother. Truly, I do, but he is the most annoying bastard I've ever met in my life. You see, I'm the only one that can handle him. My sister gives up too easily, and my mom tends to get angry with him since he's the biggest slacker the world has ever seen. I'm the one who gets him out of trouble when it comes…he's actually going to be living with me for a while." I sighed as I dropped my forehead to the cool plastic the table was made of.

"I see…he is not very reliable?" I giggled.

"Oh no. Not at all reliable! And I gave him the duty to get groceries tonight." I smiled as I rubbed my head, lifting it off the surface it once rested on. "I truly am an idiot. I guess I'll be going lunch-less tomorrow as well. That's just dandy."

"I believe you'll manage something. Perhaps dine at the most classy and local vending machine?" I nodded with a smirk.

"Oh, yes. We do have some good ones at the place I work, but I'm not sure I'm up for it again so soon. I'll just order something." We were silent for a minute in comfortable silence that not many could have and enjoy. I had always enjoyed silence in my life, not matter how rare the occasions were when I found it. But this was exactly what I wanted and needed. I was with someone that I deeply felt affections for, and he wasn't the least bit phased that we weren't talking to each other. It was…perfect.

"How are you and your father getting along?" I asked out of pure curiosity, although breaking the moment that would forever be within my memory. I watched him take in a deep breath as he sipped his coffee in hand.

"Horrible." He smiled bitterly. "We've always had a…less than pleasant relationship, my father and I. It hasn't improved. To say the least, its probably took a turn downwards."

"That's too bad." I said softly. "I always had cherished the time I had with my father when I was young. He died when I was fourteen. But, honestly, I can't say I remember too much about him…my life has been too busy to think about things like that." I glanced to the floor. "That's about the age when I started to read so many books." He remained silent, and for that, I was glad. He had not said he was sorry that my father had died, or that he was concerned in any way…for the first time I felt like someone understood me. I hate being pitied in any way possible. It made me feel…inadequate. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"As I had with memories of my mother. She passed away when I was four." I watched his eyes harden for a moment. I couldn't pull away from his golden stare, though it wasn't directed towards me at all. His eyes filled with pain and suffering as sudden memories flashed through him. I said nothing as I let the moment passed, realizing that I do the same when I think of my sister and the horrible things she had done to me in the past.

"I guess we really understand each other, right?" I asked quietly as I finished my food. "I know I'm not like you at all…and I like that, but we share some of the same pain."

"I do not believe it is a pain." He answered as he grabbed my hand from under the table gently. I stood up with him at my side, the soft hum of the vent in the corner the only noise in the room. "Think of it more as…a blessing."

"Loneliness isn't a blessing…more like a curse." I mumbled as I felt his lips on my cheek. He embraced me from behind and I could feel the sad smile on his lips.

"But we're here right now. And how do you feel? Do you feel alone?" I waited for a moment in deep thought before shaking my head. No, I never do feel truly alone when I was with him. I felt like a part of me wasn't completely gone…I felt like a different person. Perhaps, in some twisted way, he could be my soul mate? I never really truly believe in 'soul mates' from the romantic novels I had read when I was younger. It was clearly…clearly illogical. No one could have a certain soul mate. You go through a stage of young love until you find someone you can rely on and find a stable ground. Maybe I was wrong? Maybe there was such a thing? Is this why hopeless romantics find this concept so…thrilling? To be clashed with another person, falling to the play of fate's hands?

I think that now I will believe just that. It gives me a new kind of light to things…or, perhaps, I'm just falling into the hopeless romantics hands?

"I don't feel alone." I whispered as I stood within his warm, love filled embrace. "At all."

"Me either." He said softly, placing his chin on the crown of my head. I grinned happily to myself, overjoyed that book boy had felt the same way I felt. Perhaps he was my so-called soul mate?

"We've stayed here long enough." He murmured as he withdrew his arms from my body. My inward grin fell down a few notches, for I had really liked the warmth that emanated off of his being, but I didn't let that get me down. Book boy had just confessed that he felt something special with me, and that put me in a super good mood.

I then threw my trash away in its designated place before we walked silently out of the lounge hand in hand; intent on keeping the same ritual we had started to become accustom to. Each and every week we would find a good seat (usually the beaten purple and burgundy chairs where we had first met), talk about books and occasionally he would check one out. It seemed that he didn't like renting any literature out…he would only do it if he had to. I recently found that he really did enjoy just sitting with me reading. We had done that once when we couldn't find anything to talk about, and we certainly didn't want to do story time again. I liked my time alone with my book boy, and I cherished the time we had together.

I assumed that today would be one of those days since he did seem to be in a bit mellower mood. Perhaps I was the only one to notice, but he had different facial expressions for each mood he was feeling. When he was down, his lips held a small downward twist to them. If he was feeling nervous, his eyes usually glanced about a bit. I had only noticed this a few times, but each time I had been proven right. But my favorite emotion that he lets me see is when he is having a pleasant time. He usually smiles a bit more, and occasionally laughs. The real giveaway of his mood is the twinkle that I can find in his eyes, and I simply adore it. If I could keep him in a pleasant mood all the time, I would.

"Would you mind if we read?" He asked, his golden gaze searching the titles of shelves. I shook my head with a thoughtful expression donning my face.

"That would be perfect, book boy. I would really enjoy that." I slipped a known novel off the shelves where many books lay. It was a novella—_Of Mice and Men_ by John Steinback, a famous American writer. I remembered exactly that I didn't exactly fancy this novella all too much…it wasn't because of the writing, but of the memory that laid behind it. It had been a lovely day and I had been reading underneath a tree in the school gardens. I was around the young age of sixteen, and I had just read two pages of it before Kikyo had come and kicked it in the mud. It was a rather childish act, but it affected me all the same. The memory, along with many others, still haunts my mind to this day.

"I think I'll read this one." I decided with a smile. "But you have to let me read it with you." He nodded with a calm, content smile as he slipped a random book from the section as well.

"I have found one as well." He led me to a different area of the library's walls. It was a part I had never been too, but a small black couch sat in the corner. He pulled me to the cushions with him, planting me in his lap comfortably. I giggled at the action as I stretched comfortably on the couch, allowing my head to rest at ease in his lap. I could see the smile on his lips as he began to run his fingers through my hair as he opened the beginning of his novel. I followed in his fashion, opening the beginning pages of the novella.

His fingers ran soothingly throughout my long locks, completely calming me. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them to read the pages of literature that sat before me.

"Book boy?" I asked ten minutes later as I came to a certain page that caught my eye. The two characters had sat down at a clearing to eat their dinner…

"Yes?" He asked, glancing down at me simply.

"Would…would you and Rin like to come to my house for dinner sometime?" I blushed slightly. "I can kick my brother out for one night. I'd like to have you over." He smiled gently.

"I believe we can arrange that." I grinned back up at him before turning my eyes back on my book. Finally I had gathered up the courage to ask him to my house for dinner.

So now…I will add to my list of exactly what I know about my book boy:

1. He finds _Romeo and Juliet _a novel that women adore.

2. He's intelligent.

3. He had a daughter and likes young children.

4. He's charming.

5. He detests any type of junk food, sweet and salty.

6. He and his father don't get along.

And probably the most important one of all: He's lonely, just like me.

* * *

Oh my God! That was one frickin' hard chapter to write and finish! It was rather short--I apologize! I really am trying to get more, but this week was just very hectic. Deadline for the school newspaper and what not...once again, I'm sorry! Next time I'm going to make it extra long, like fifteen or seventeen pages...

I _might _have to push back my next update. As everyone knows Thanksgiving is next week and this just makes my life utterly hectic. My family is coming to our house for this joyous holiday, which in itself is sad (because I have evil second cousins), but I guess I'll make it through. Wish me luck.

I have gotten questions of how long this story will be: I have the layout of ten chapters so far. I'm not sure if that will change, but for now you know exactly what's down. It could change, I'm just saying.

Ah, also, my family ahem has heard of my work and wants to see it...if you are reading this, then there it is (TT) I'm a hopless romantic at heart. There! I have said it! But truly, if any of you are related to me and see this then...then...dear lord, this is embarrassing.

I think that I will be updating next week on SUNDAY. Yes, S u n d a y. I believe that is what I'll do. And please, excuse any grammatical errors you find in this. If you point any out to me, that will be greatly appreciated and I will repost some changes perhaps. If its nothing too big, I'll leave it be. I just don't feel like editing the whole thing (--)

Thank you so much for your reviews! Lilith-dono


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"Come on, Naraku!" I pleaded, giving my all in trying to persuade him on leaving the apartment for one night. "It's just one measly little night! Go out and…and…have a drink!"

"Kagome." He said in a quite stern matter. "I will not leave if you do not tell me what's going on. What? Are you gonna have a party and you're not going to invite your older brother?" I pouted just as he did.

"I would never have a party with out you! I just…I need a night alone." He eyed me in a way that clearly said 'Yeah right. Like when are you never not alone?' which made me angry.

"And what made you choose this night? Why not another night? Like…hmm…this Sunday? I could do then if you want?" I dropped my head in defeat as I stared at the black and purple rug of my living room.

"Okay…I'm having someone over for dinner and I would greatly appreciate it if you would be out of the house while he's here. He's bringing his little girl too." I watched him consider my words as he nodded his head softly in contemplation. "Besides, I'd rather have you not scare such a cute little girl. It would be a shame if she was shaking in the corner the whole time." He let out a bark of a laugh, not truly understanding nor appreciating my sarcasm. As if it's ever appreciated with him.

"What would you do if I left?" I bit my lip.

"I-I…we would just have a dinner I made and-" My eyes widened as he smacked his hand over my open mouth, seemingly annoyed that I had chose to speak even IF he was the one to ask the question.

"I wasn't talking about that, Kagsy. I was talking about what you would do for me if I left?" I narrowed my eyes. Bribery. How did I know it was going to come out to this? Oh, right, it was because I was thinking of my brother. He never did anything without a piece of bribery. How do you expect he passed seventh grade? Mom had bought him a video gaming set that he always wanted just to pass. It was clearly unfair and unethical.

"I'll give you ¥10,000 to go buy whatever hooker or drink you want for the night. And I'll give you extra for a taxi fair, so you don't kill yourself on your night out. Deal?" He agreed quickly at my offer by nodding his head excitedly.

"And what time would you like me to return?" He asked sweetly, innocently—the tone I hated from him. I scowled as I fished out my wallet from my purse, handing him ¥12,500 so he wouldn't get anymore on my nerves. He had taken the money from me gladly without any hesitation and stood.

"I want you out by four this afternoon. I'm starting dinner around five and they are coming at seven. We're going to eat, have dessert, and have coffee so I don't want you home until eleven, or better yet, midnight. I know he has a little girl, but I don't know how long the two are going to stay." He smiled brightly up at where I stood, clad in my pink fuzzy robe with my hands on my hips.

"Why, of course I can make those requirements. But now, why don't you be a dear and make me some of your famous omelet for my breakfast?" I rubbed the bridge of nose with a sigh. I think I had a massive headache coming on.

"Naraku, have you checked a clock? It's almost two in the afternoon. It's far too late for breakfast!" He frowned slightly as he scratched his head.

"Hmm…really? Then why are you still in your robe?" I smacked him over the head with the palm of my head, enjoying the sound of the smack and the way he held his hands to his head in immense pain.

"It's because you have an odd fascination of becoming a Popsicle when I'm sleeping away in my warm bed. I went out this morning to get the groceries that YOU were supposed to buy four days ago, and it finally was finished." He fired that innocent looking smile back at me, and it only made me want to smack him again.

"I see, yes…I forgot to do that, but why do you think I like being a Popsicle? Hmm?" He stood up from where he sat, and I finally noticed that he was wearing disgusting looking gray boxers and a big t-shirt that said 'Hot momma' on the front.

"Let's see…the heat was down to 66 degrees. Do you know how cold that is? I had to turn it back up to 70 when I got home!"

"Why didn't you do that when you woke up?" He asked me smartly, his arms crossed in a 'superior' fashion. He liked to pretend that he was of higher status of me, and make me bend to his will. Or he thinks he's bending me to his will. It's better not to hurt his manly pride, or he would be brooding for days.

"Because I was blinded by what, hunger?" I said loudly to him. "When I ask you to do a chore, you will do it! Do you understand me? You can't go by just smooching off me anymore." I paused slightly as he stood there looking a bit startled that I had jumped so easily at him. "Just be gone by four and I won't have to send you to a hospital."

"Will do!" He chirped in a good friendly fashion, as if we had these squabbles all the time. Which, in reality, we do. And, in the end, whatever I want done usually does not get done. "So, what are you making tonight for your boyfriend, huh?" I blushed deeply as I threatened to smack him again.

"He isn't my boyfriend…I don't think. Now stop asking me questions and go get dressed decently. Those boxers are disgusting. Why don't you get rid of them?" He smirked as he snapped the elastic band on his waist.

"No way am I getting rid of these baby's. These are my lucky boxers." I raised an eyebrow in complete defeat. He was absolutely impossible to deal with.

"Your lucky boxers?" I asked. "The only thing lucky about them is that they aren't in the trash yet."

"No way could you do that!" He cried like a little boy about to lose his favorite toy. "I can pick up any girl I want in these! You are NOT taking that away from me."

"Perhaps I should…" I wondered out loud. "You did, after all, take me away of the feeling in my toes this morning. Maybe this will return the favor?" I laughed as I watched him scramble to his room, completely forgetting about asking me to make him anything to eat.

"Well that worked…surprisingly." I dusted my hands of in an animated fashion that I had usually seen on TV when a character finishes a hard task, and started to my bedroom. I briefly stopped by the door, looking down the hall to where Naraku's was. I shook my head as I saw him now listening to music, playing air guitar like a thirteen-year-old would. I had to say, it was quite humoring to watch my brother make a complete fool of himself, but I simply had to ignore him. That or I would get behind of my day, and no one wanted that.

I pulled off my robe and placed a blue sweater on in return. I sighed as I glanced over at my closet, wondering exactly what I should wear for our meeting that we had planned.

"I said something fancy…yet not." I mumbled, remembering when I had told him the exact time and date it would be on, or rather, the time and date they worked out. I hadn't expected it to be this soon, but I think it was for the better. We were seeing quite a deal of each other lately, more than twice a week. I can honestly say that a couple usually don't see that much of each other…well, unless they lived together.

Back to the problem at hand, I had absolutely nothing to wear. I probably did, but I honestly couldn't think it was something that good for him to see me in. So far this morning I had done the groceries and cleaned up the good parts of the house that needed cleaning, which was an easy task. Naraku, though he had the worst manners, was a cleaning freak, and loved things tidy. You would never expect that he was a complete 'Mr. Clean' by the way his room is so trashed up. Yet, my brother did have a way for surprising most people, and that just fit into one of his unique ways of living.

So I had all ready finished the major stuff, besides cooking, and I had an hour or two to myself to do whatever I wished to do. I was thinking about going out and finding a new outfit, but I immediately dismissed that idea. I was a well-known penny-pincher. I disliked buying things that I all ready owned, or having people buy me useless objects that will never come to my use. I had what I needed, and rarely had a few things that I wanted. I did, however, let myself loose once in a while, but today was not one of those days.

I quickly scouted my clothes, not exactly finding anything to my interest. I didn't honestly have that many clothes to pick from, but I had to pick something that I would at least look redeeming in. Besides, I had just enough time to choose, so it would hardly be a problem.

"Hey, Kags!" Naraku called as I heard the doorbell shatter the silence of my room, besides the abnormally loud music playing in Naraku's room. "Answer it, will ya?"

"Sure I'll answer it." I mumbled as I stepped out into the hallway towards the front door. "Of course Kagome has to do everything around here. You can't just get off your lazy ass and do anything." As I stopped at the doorway and opened it to see who it was, my face fell and my eyes widened.

"You have got to be kidding me." There stood my mother in a green skirt and a navy blue top.

"Kagome, we have a bit of a situation." My mother, one of the most radical and influential people I know, was never one to mess around. So whatever happened must have been serious. The last time she showed up randomly at my doorstep was to announce that my grandfather had died of a sudden and massive heart attack. Otherwise, I was the one to always visit her.

"A bit of a situation?" I repeated, opening the door to allow her in. "What kind of situation?" My eyes widened as I saw a bright little orange head step out from behind my mother's legs. I immediately softened as I saw the boy was close to tears. "Shippou, honey, what happened?" I asked, allowing him to come into my open arms. He sobbed and sniffled as I held him close to me, smiling softly as I comforted him, whispering little nothings into his ears.

"This is the situation." I heard her say softly, only loud enough for me to hear. This beautiful little boy belonged to my no good sister. I couldn't believe the fact either when I met him years ago; such a cute, kind little boy could never fall from my sisters clutches. He was at a young tender age of six, just a little bit older then Rin. Oh shit…I almost forgot about Rin…

"Oh, my love, you shouldn't cry!" I mumbled as I rubbed his back soothingly. "I though you were a big boy?" My mother shut the door behind her as I heard his sobs quiet down to small sniffles and whimpers.

"Kikyo deserted him." She whispered sadly as her eyes gazed down at the boy in my arms. "She just dropped him at my apartment without a second thought and took off. I had no clue where she went, but she left a note for me to take care of him." My eyes hardened as I comforted the child.

"Shippou, you know what might make you feel better?" Emerald eyes stared at me, as he didn't reply. "Uncle Naraku is at the end of the hallway and I know he has a big stash of sweets. Why don't you ask him for some? I know he wouldn't mind giving you some chocolate or something?" He perked up a bit, though I could see the straining sorrow in his eyes, as he got off my lap with a nod. I directed him down the hall, and watched him go.

"She always does this." I said aloud once he disappeared from my sight, though I didn't look at my mother. "She always seems to screw things up." More like me up, it seems like.

"Kikyo does have a way for making things complicated." My mother agreed. "But this time it is over the limit for me. I can't take care of another child. I'm too old. He needs a mother who will love him and take care of him, not an elderly grandmother who is living off her retirement." I smiled as I noted her face looked wearier than the last time I had seen her.

"How long have you been taking care of him?"

"A week and a half. I can't handle another child Kagome…I was hoping you can." I sighed as I rubbed my head before letting out a soft bitter chuckle.

"Everything just has to happen today. Great timing, Kikyo. No, really!" I wanted nothing more than to get my hands on that slimy bitch. How could someone just desert a child that they had rightfully adopted? It broke my heart in pieces to see the boy in such a crushed state.

"Kagome, I apologize for this, but you are the only one reliable enough." She sighed. "Souta is only in his second year of college and I wouldn't even think of leaving him with Naraku."

"He'd corrupt his mind." I mumbled as I sat down beside her on the couch. "I guess I have to take him. I love that kid. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to him." I watched my mother smile at me in relief.

"Thank you, Kagome. I…watch over him until we hear from Kikyo. She left a note saying she couldn't take care of him anymore but maybe if we could talk her through this…" I shook my head immediately.

"No, I don't want to hear a word from her. Let me take care of him, I don't mind. You know I love children, and Shippou is a very nice, respectable young boy. I don't want any part of Kikyo in his life anymore." My words were rather harsh, but the pain she had placed this little boy through was too much for him to bear. She was a lousy mother, that much was certain, and I could only blame her for the little boy's misery. He didn't deserve to be adopted from a shelter just to fall into the hands of a person who could barely take care of herself, let alone a child as well.

"Are you positive? This is a big change for the both of you." I nodded in an affirmed matter.

"Yes. I'll raise him as my own. I think it would be better that way." My mother sighed in a heavy manner before standing up.

"All right. I have to say that I agree with you. Out of all my children, you are the most dependable, Kagome." She gave me a quick hug in gratitude that I returned simply.

"He'll sleep with me until I go out and buy another mattress. Naraku is taking up the spare room right now…I probably should just give him the couch." My mother laughed.

"I think that's a lovely idea. Besides, he deserves that anyway. Where is that no good son of mine?" I smiled as I pointed down the hall.

"Drop in and give him a hello. I'm sure he'll like seeing his mommy." I watched her nod, going to join the others in the room that Naraku occupied. I frowned as I thought of the present situation. I guess I was ready to have a child. I had always been told that I had a certain motherly appeal to me as I was growing up, and I can see that they were right. When I'm with children I have this sense of duty, and a strong will of not letting them get hurt. Is that honestly maternal instinct?

"…Grandma told me I'm gonna stay here." He whispered, causing me to see that the boy was now next to me in the room.

"Yes, you are, Shippou. You're going to live with me." The smile I thought that was going to spread on his face didn't come.

"Do you want me here?" He asked. "No one wants me." The sorrow that I had felt for the little boy earlier crashed over me in a wave. I took him in my arms and sat on the couch.

"Of course I want you here. And do you know why?" He shook his head in response, holding onto the teddy bear that he had in his hands earlier when he walked through the door. "Because you're a special boy, my dear. And I love you to death. Your mom was crazy to leave you all alone."

"She wasn't my momma." He mumbled as tears grew in his eyes. "If she was my momma, she wouldn't leaved me." I smiled softly at his use of language as I kissed his forehead.

"You know, if you let me, I'll try to be your new momma. I'll do everything I can to be with you." He glanced up at me, causing me to smile. "But I don't have to be if you don't want me to." He remained in my arms for a few moments before he shakily nodded his head.

"We'll…try." He mumbled, surprisingly, for I had thought that this current catastrophe with Kikyo would have made him recoil into a shell. I was happy that he was going to open up to me, allow me to take the motherly role that he needed to have in his life. I vowed from that moment forth to be the greatest mother I could be. Maybe not super mom, but a good enough one for the likes of Shippou.

"Good. It'll just be you and me, kid, and maybe even Uncle Naraku too." I giggled, trying to lift his spirits up. "Think about living with Uncle Naraku, isn't it scary?" The boy laughed as I aimed for his sides, tickling frantically until tears spilled from his eyes. I could see the happiness in his irises, and it made me laugh in joy that I was helping him move on with his life at that moment. It truly did feel good to help someone.

"I was instructed to go get the shrimp's things from the car and then fork over my room!" Naraku whined as he came out of the hall, still dressed the way he was before, with my mom holding a strict finger pointed to the door.

"Just go get it! Honestly, I would expect you to grow past the stage of whining, Naraku Takumi Higurashi! Out!" We giggled as Naraku lowered his head as our mother scolded him, leaving the apartment to go get the suitcase.

"That boy is still thick in the head, after so many years! What am I going to do with him?" She then smiled at me. "Well, I can't say that's my problem anymore since he's living with you now." I smiled back as Shippou snuggled into my arms.

"Well, luckily he's going to be gone tonight. I'm having someone over for dinner."

"Not many get the privilege of having one of your home cooked meals, Kagome. And it's a certain someone?" Perhaps I shouldn't have said what I had said. This had perked my mother's curiosity, and when that usually happened, I was persuaded into spilling every last detail.

"It's a man I've been seeing these past few weeks. He's very sweet, I'm sure he won't mind Shippou. He's bringing his daughter with him too. She's just about your age, sweetie." Shippou nodded with a smile, it seemed that he was happy that he wouldn't be completely alone on his first night staying here.

"Seven years later and you finally find someone? I hardly believe that you randomly picked him up from the streets, or even at work." I blushed slightly, making both child and mother's eyes go wide.

"We met at the library." I mumbled.

"You're blushing." My mother stated, as if it weren't obvious. "Kagome, you never blush."

"That's because she's in love with the guy." Naraku chimed as he pulled in the rolling Spiderman suitcase into the living room. "And she doesn't even know his name!" I scowled as I chucked the pillow swiftly at his face, earning him an eye full of little tassels. "She calls him 'book boy'." He continued with a false girly accent that made my eye twitch.

"I do NOT sound like that, you pompous jerk! And I didn't even tell you that I call him that!" He smirked smugly.

"I can hear you call out his name in your dreams sometimes at night. Oh, book boy! Kiss me again except harder!" I shot from my place at the couch for my older brother, but he had all ready managed to make his way to his room and slam the door shut. My mother chuckled softly, amused to say the least as she stood up.

"My, my. Things really haven't changed, have they?" I crossed my arms with a pout on my lips, glancing away from her face. "I have to be going now. I hope you have a wonderful evening with this 'book boy' of yours." She laughed pleasantly again before turning to say her goodbye's to Shippou. It was quite embarrassing when both my mother and my brother laugh in my face about my love life.

She then left with a few thanks and good-byes, saying she would visit later that month. She also left me with a few papers, explaining Shippou's enrollment into a near by school, and quite a lot information I would need to fill out later.

"Tonight, my dear, you'll be sleeping with me." I said with a smile, as the boy looked at me helplessly, not sure what he was supposed to do in his new home.

"Really?" He asked softly, shyly. Shippou was quite a shy boy, once I really thought about it. It would do him good to meet Rin tonight, for she was not the least bit shy at all.

"Yep. We're going to have Uncle Naraku get out of the spare room so it can be yours. He's actually going to be looking at an apartment in this building." He had told me a few days before that he was looking for a place, and there was one two floors up with a good view. I had told him to get it, just not to bother me, so that he would be out of my place quickly. I think he is seriously thinking about moving up there, and I think I might help him pay if he doesn't have enough. I honestly do not want him hanging around me all my life, in my own home. I could handle him if he lived somewhere else that was close. It would be much better on my nerves.

"I get my own room then, right?" I nodded as I tapped his nose, making him giggle.

"Why don't you watch some TV or something? We can't unpack you now, so I'll take your things in my room. Why don't you and Mr. Fuzz watch TV while I start cooking dinner?" He stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"You remembered Mr. Fuzz's name." He mumbled as he hugged the stuffed bear in his arms.

"Of course. I wouldn't forget, would I?" He approached me and enwrapped my legs in a quick hug before flashing me a brilliant smile, and going to the TV.

"Okay…momma." It was a bit weird at first hearing him transition me from 'Aunt Kagome' to 'Momma', but I liked the change. I was glad he was putting a good effort into this situation. If he didn't, I wouldn't know what I would do.

I entered the kitchen, set on starting the sauce of the spice-crusted salmon that I intended on making. It called for a certain citrus sauce to be made a bit before time so it could chill, and I planned on making it right away. It was about time for me to start cooking anyway, and I still had no outfit planned.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." I whispered before starting for a nearby lemon on the shelf.

**6:30 P.M.**

They were going to be here in thirty minutes, and I'm standing here looking at my closet drawing a complete blank. Honestly, I don't know what has come over me! I'm never self-conscious about my clothing choice! Never ever, ever!

"Why don't you pick the pretty red one?" I glanced at Shippou with a smile as I remembered the last time I wore my red dress. That had been the night I went clubbing with my friend Sango. Once I really thought about it, that wasn't a good night at all. I managed to get ridiculously drunk at the bar, and lip lock with a man with a weird black moustache at the same time. Nope—not a good night at all.

"I don't think so, honey." I decided with a soft smile as I thought for a moment, trying to pull out some random occasion where a nice dress was concerned. "Hmm…I might actually have one in mind." I said as the certain dress struck my memory. I dug into my closet beneath a mass of shoes to try to find the brown box I had locked away. As I came across the square object, I pulled it out of its hiding place and sat it in front of me.

"What's that?" He asked with childish curiosity as I blew off the dust, opening the box to reveal a pretty black dress. I ran my fingers over the beautiful fabric as I pulled it out. I looked at it for a moment before holding it up to my body, the straps at my shoulder. He nodded excitedly as I went into the bathroom to slip it on.

It was a very beautifully made dress. It ended about to my knees. The dress was elegant, a Japanese style to it. The material had a certain flow to it as I turned around in the mirror. It was simply beautiful and I scolded myself mentally not wearing it before.

I hadn't worn it because I hadn't had the time to go out anywhere. Mainly the reason I never wore it was because Inuyasha had given it to me on our second anniversary, as a gift. It just never felt right afterwards to wear it, but for this occasion, I felt it was necessary. Book boy was the one who helped me get pass that bad stage in my life where loneliness seemed the only answer. This was a sign to show that I was becoming stronger, in my own way.

"You look very pretty Ka…" He frowned softly. "Mama." I smiled at him as I sat on the bed.

"Don't force yourself to call me your mom if you don't feel like it. I understand it takes time…so just let yourself get used to the situation. Is that okay? Only call me mom if you really feel like calling me your mom." He nodded with a smile on his face. I stood from where I sat, pulling my hair up in a messy, yet attractive bun before glancing once more in the mirror.

"I think I' m officially done getting dressed. And you look quite handsome too." I watched him smile again as he hugged his bear close to him with an adorable smile.

"Who's the girl coming?" He asked quietly.

"Her name is Rin and she likes to play and read stories. You know, she attends this story time at the library every Tuesday and Thursday. I'm going to take you too." He nodded.

"I'd like that." I quickly put an apron over my dress and walked out of the room with Shippou at my side. I checked quickly on the salmon that was cooking in the oven before taking out the sauce from the refrigerator. I clapped in delight at the meal I had made.

"What's for dessert?" Shippou asked simply as he looked up at me. My lips parted in shock as the oven mitt dropped out of my hands. How could I forget dessert?

"Oh no!" I cried, taking in a deep breath. "I forgot the desert!" I quickly looked through all of my cabinets to find various things, but found nothing that I could make quickly. But it seemed that someone in heaven had been looking out for me, for I found a box of pocky, which I could easily serve with ice cream.

I walked over proudly to the freezer, happy that I had saved myself at the last minute. As I opened the freezer and glanced it over, my mouth dropped once again in a shocked expression.

"How can this house not have ice cream?" I asked loudly, forgetting that I wasn't in a house so some other might hear me out in the hallway. "For God's sake, I live with Naraku! He lives off ice cream!" I froze as I heard that annoying doorbell for the second time that day.

"They're here!" Shippou said excitedly, making me smile a bit from the daze I was in. I walked over to the door, opening it to find book boy standing there with roses and a bag in one hand, while a little girl's hand occupied the other.

"I'm so glad you're here." I greeted with a warming smile. It made me so happy that book boy was actually going to be in my apartment and eating my food. Kind of like a real date.

"It is seven o'clock." He said with a smirk as he ushered Rin inside first. I could hear the little girl talking five words per second, but I couldn't help but ignore some of it (though most I couldn't comprehend). Book boy just looked so handsome. He wore black slacks with a nice blue button up shirt. It might even be a type of silk, though I wasn't sure. "For you, my dear." He handed me the bouquet of roses, making me totally forget about my dilemma with having no ice cream.

"You didn't have to go through all the trouble." I blushed deeply as I looked up at him. "They're beautiful." His eyes sparkled in amusement as he shut the door behind him.

"Rin insisted that I brought ice cream along. It's only vanilla but…" I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you!" I cried, bouncing and giggling all the way as I took the bag from him. What good luck I was having tonight! "I kinda forgot dessert. But I found some pocky and we can have the ice cream too?" He raised an eyebrow as I led him into the kitchen, placing it in the freezer so it would keep cool.

"Perhaps it is a good thing that I brought it." I nodded as I took off the apron, guiding him into the living room.

"Daddy!" Book boy and I stopped as we heard Rin's squeal of delight. She appeared before us with her hand wrapped around Shippou's. It seemed she found Shippou quite easily. I thought it was quite cute that he was holding his dearly beloved stuff bear while Rin held a cute looking stuffed rabbit. It made such a cute picture that I wanted to go fetch my camera so the moment would be saved forever. "You never told me Kagome had a kid!" He glanced at me in clear surprise, for his eyes were widened a fraction.

"I didn't know either, Rin." I smiled as I saw how excited the little girl looked. It seemed that she didn't want to be completely bored the whole evening, and Shippou was her type of amusement.

"Rin, this is Shippou. Shippou, that's Rin. And this is…" I frowned slightly as I glanced over at book boy.

"And I'm Rin's daddy. It's nice to meet you, pup." Rin giggled.

"He calls everyone that! Or, he calls me that too." Shippou nodded silently as he shook book boy's hand gently.

"Shippou is rather shy, but he's a very good boy." Shippou grinned at me as I patted his head. Before I could say anything else, Rin interrupted.

"Heyya, Kagome, what did ya make for dinner?"

"Some salmon. I hope you both like fish?" She nodded excitedly with a beam on her little lips. She was a talkative child, and I knew more questions were on the way about dinner.

"We both love it, right daddy?" Book boy nodded in agreement as he nudged Rin's head.

"Why don't the pups go off to play? I know you both will get bored with adult talk." I agreed with a small dip of my head.

"You know, Shippou, if you go into my room I have some games in my closet and some toys from when you would come over. Why don't you go play with those?" He nodded excitedly and took Rin's hand.

"Let's go play!" She giggled with happiness as she tightened her grasp on his hand, making him lead her down the hall.

"Naraku has some cool stuff too! Make a huge mess if you want. It serves him right!" I called with a soft laugh as I heard them squeal in glee at that statement.

"You never once mentioned of being a mother." Book boy said softly as I turned to look at him.

"Well, truth be told, I'm really not." I led him into the kitchen, allowing him to sit at one of the stools. Funny how he chose the one where I had finally figured I was in love with him. "Or, I just turned into a mother today."

"And how did that happen to you, my dear?" I frowned as I picked up the roses he had brought me.

"Well…you've heard of my sister quite a lot. This has to do with her all over again. This time she's not only giving me hell…she dragged Shippou in too." I smiled sadly as I quickly found a vase in one of the nearby closets. "She adopted Shippou like you adopted Rin…though she shouldn't have. She wasn't really ready to deal with a child, and this just proves it."

"She leave him to you?" I shook my head softly.

"No. She left him to my mother." I frowned even more as I thought about the whole incident. "My mother is living off her retirement. She's not the young woman who raised my siblings and me…she's becoming older. Shippou would just cause her to grow more gray hairs." I plucked one of the rose petals from the stem as I placed them in the water filled vase. "So, since I'm the most reliable, he came to me."

"I see…that is very noble of you to take him under your care." I shrugged as I arranged the roses to my liking.

"I can't say it's really noble of me. I love that boy to death. I all ready thought him as one of my own…so lets just say I'm doing what feels right. I want to be Shippou's mother, and he's letting me. It's a great feeling." He nodded in agreement.

"Yes…having a child consider you a parent does create a nice emotion." He was silent for a moment. "I couldn't say I enjoyed having Rin look up to me as a parent when she came into my care."

"Why is that?" I inquired curiously. "I see that you're quite fond of her now."

"Of course." His golden gaze made its way up to my eye. "But I wasn't too thrilled to have a daughter. I adopted her from the orphanage because I fell in love with her as sibling would. I wanted her to look at me as an older brother of sorts." He shook his head. "That was a silly notion. I was younger then and before I knew it I took her under my care—I adopted her. So, technically I was her new father. But the name grows on you after a while." I smiled at him.

"Would you like anything to drink? I have wine, lemonade, iced tea…?"

"Iced tea would be nice. I don't drink." I smiled in response.

"You have got to be one of the first men I've met that don't like to drink." He smirked.

"What kind of people do you know, Kagome?" I laughed at his question as I pulled out the ice tea from the refrigerator.

"All kinds, I'll tell you. But honestly, a lot of men I know like to have a good drink once in a while. I can say I agree. But only once in a while. It's pretty bad when I get drunk…that's only happened twice." I could see the pure amusement that lurked in his eyes as he heard that I had once gotten drunk, and it made me giggle. He had the air of curiosity floating about him, and I knew I would have to tell him one of my stories.

"Curiosity killed the cat, book boy." I concluded as I handed him his iced tea. He smiled slightly with a slight blush, seeing that I had caught on so quickly.

"My dear, you must tell me at least one of your stories. How bad are you…when intoxicated?" He was clearly teasing me, and I could feel the warmth rise in my body, mainly the face area.

"Well, the first time I drank I went over the limit…I was in college at that time. My roommate, Kari-san…" I shook my head at the memory. "Oh boy…we managed to get our hands on a large bottle of glue. So, we though it'd be funny to glue all the doors shut. Of people we knew, of course. It was pretty funny the next morning when they couldn't get out. It was very strong glue." He was certainly amused at my little story, for that glint returned to his eye, and I couldn't help but be pleased with myself. Perhaps I felt it was stupid back then, but now it was certainly paying off.

"Interesting life you had." He took a small sip of his iced tea. "And honestly I can't imagine you, my sweet innocent little Kagome, committing such a crime." I nodded in agreement.

"They always say the quiet ones are the most dangerous."

"Might I remind you that you aren't too quiet?" He pointed out with a small noise that sounded oddly like a snort. It might've been my imagination, anyways.

"It's not like you're much of a clam either. Besides, since I know you quite well I would talk more than I would to a stranger."

"You're right." He decided after a short moment. "It makes enough sense." I heard a loud crash and a thump from back in the hallway. I winced slightly as I chewed the end of my thumb.

"That didn't sound too good." I glanced warily at book boy, whom in return, stood up.

"Rin?" He called as we both started to where the noise had originated. We entered Naraku's room, only to enter a sea of trash.

"We didn't do anything!" Shippou cried. "I just accidentally tipped over Uncle Naraku's CDs." I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Come on, you two, get out of this mess. I told Naraku to clean up earlier…of course he ignores me completely!" Book boy looked skeptically over the mess as he then landed his wandering gaze at his daughter. Rin sat on the waterbed, giggling at its squishy-ness.

"You told them they could be in here, correct?" I nodded with a sigh.

"It's Naraku's room. I could honestly care less what's in here. But let me tell you, little boy, I do not want you getting into Naraku's stash." Shippou nodded as he gave me a tiny salute. I felt book boy's heavy stare at my back. "Stash?" He questioned quietly, not allowing the children to hear. Though, I doubt they would hear for they seemed to have a keen interest in that waterbed of Naraku's.

"Yeah. Naraku always keeps a nice stash of weed." I said just as quietly back to him, crossing my arms. I clearly displayed the look of sarcasm, and he seemed to recognize it, for he brought his arm around me and led me gently away from the room. As we entered the living room, he placed his lips directly on mine, applying little pressure. He made sure to keep it a long sweet kiss, and I could only applaud him for deciding it.

"I enjoy a woman whom knows sarcasm." I grinned.

"Oh, trust me, sarcasm knows me well." I frowned slightly in confusion as he looked around the room, his nose twitching.

"Kagome…" He started. My eyes widened as he looked down at me.

"Oh shit." I dashed to the kitchen, book boy hot on my trail. When I reached the oven, I opened it only to be met with a burnt looking meal and a cloud full of smoke. It wasn't aflame or anything, I could tell, but the fire alarm was sure to go off. When I heard the first ring of it, I felt tears collect at the edges of my eyes. What a nightmare.

The noise, however, stopped after a moment. I glanced up to see book boy on a chair with a screwdriver in one hand and a fire alarm battery in the other.

"I've always hated fire alarms. Make too much noise, I believe." I shut the oven numbly with a large pout on my face as my legs gave out to the floor. "It's lucky I found this over by the toaster right away. Perhaps your brother left it out…?" I could hardly take notice of what he said. My mind was revolving around the idea of how much an idiot I was for burning something that I was sure to perfect.

"I can't believe I ruined dinner…" I mumbled, more to myself than to book boy. I felt awful that I allowed myself to get so sidetracked. I let good food go to waste. "I'm such a horrible person." I heard a squeak of a chair before I felt a pair of two strong arms around me.

"You are not a horrible person." He whispered to me softly. "Nor have you ruined dinner. We could go out to eat, if you want to…or we could order something to eat here." I was silent for a moment as I looked at the tiles. I was such an idiot to let this happen…and in front of book boy, no less.

"I don't know…I really wanted to make dinner for you guys. Now it's ruined." He pulled me up with him gently, looking down at me with pretty amber eyes.

"Kagome, if you really want to make us something…make us a dinner salad." My lips held a small smile in wonder and confusion. What in the world was a dinner salad? I mean, I know what a salad is and how it's made. But this was the exact opposite the night was supposed to go.

"A dinner salad?" I asked softly. He nodded.

"Yes. You can make a lovely dinner salad for us, and I'll order some take out. Would that satisfy your need to make something for me and Rin?" I nodded softly as he took my hands in his, kissing my fingers with a small smile to see if I would participate in his little plan.

"It'll be the best dinner salad I've ever made." I mumbled shyly as a smile spread across his lips.

"Good. And, if you'll let me, I'll help you with it." I nodded.

"It'll be our dinner salad." He kissed my cheek gently; apparently glad that he had lifted my spirits back up. I stared at the oven for a moment with a pout clearly displayed on my face.

"What smells yucky? Daddy, you didn't burn anything again, did you?" Rin asked as she entered the kitchen with Shippou by her side.

"I did." He remarked, causing me to blink at him, my head tilted to the side in confusion.

"You're not the one who burnt the food. I was." I complained, not wanting or allowing him to take the blame for me screwing everything up.

"But I was the one who distracted you from your cooking. Now you go get the ingredients for our magnificent dinner salad and I'll order something from a small place I know. We'll dispose of the burnt food and we'll continue with our night. It's very simple, my dear." I sighed.

"All right. We'll go with your plan since mine has failed." I then giggled. "Maybe you could pick up some dessert also since I managed to botch that up as well?" He nodded.

"It'll be a wonderful evening. Not as good as the one you planned, but it'll do. Now step away from the oven. The fish may still be in flames." I slapped his arm, making him smile slightly at his teasing. I had a fantabulous dinner salad to make, god damn it, and I wasn't going to make a mess of it either.

**9 P.M.**

"I think this worked out better than we expected." Book boy commented as I spooned some ice cream into my mouth.

"Yeah." I commented from the ground in the living room. We had randomly decided not to eat at the kitchen table earlier, and eat out in the living room on the floor. It was much more casual than I had planned, but I had to admit, I liked it better this way. "Your plan worked out. No need to boast over it."

"I'm not boasting. I'm just expressing how much of a good time I'm having. There is a difference, my little door gluer." I glared at him playfully. He had made the decision of giving me another new nickname—door gluer. Perhaps that story _is_ coming back to haunt me.

"That's not funny." I mumbled as I nudged him with my toe. "And because of that, I'm stealing your last piece of pocky." He scowled at me softly as I snatched the piece of pocky away from him and dangled it in front of my lips.

"Do you want it?" I teased. "I don't know when I might decide to eat it!"

"You could be somewhat generous and decide to share it evenly with me." I smacked my lips in thought, causing his eyes to narrow.

"I'm not feeling too generous today. Besides, you even admitted you were the one who burned my meal and you gave me a stupid little nickname. I have the right to this piece of pocky so don't try to stop me!" He raised an eyebrow suggestively, causing me to scoot away from him. "And you aren't going to seduce me out of it either so don't even try." He frowned as he stopped moving towards me and leaned back against the couch like a pouting little boy. I giggled.

"You really want it that badly?" I asked.

"No."

"You just tried to seduce me for it." I said, snickering at him as I did so. "Tell me that's not desperate."

"It's not." He said, a smile growing on his lips as well. "It's more pathetic than desperate truthfully." We laughed together at the childishness of it all. It was fun sitting here with him, just fooling around. It made me feel fuzzy inside.

"Here, I'll make you a deal. Give me a kiss and I'll give you a quarter of it."

"You're cheating me out. I could have half for one kiss." I shook my head with a smile.

"And why should I believe I'm cheating you out? One kiss for a quarter of it. It's perfectly acceptable."

"My kiss is worth half. Trust me, I know I am that good." I thought for a moment as he smirked at me.

"How about you give me a kiss and I'll determine how good it was. If it's outstanding then I'll give you a fourth. And if it's magnificent then I'll give you a half. Deal?" He nodded.

"Why, that seems fair. And if I'm only outstanding you have to promise not to give me the piece that has no chocolate on it. That's just no fun." I nodded.

"You have yourself a deal." I thought he would continue to play along, you know, shake my hand to seal the deal, but instead I was met with yummy lips. Hmm…he was always so gentle when he kissed me. I mean he wasn't completely gentle. It varied with his moods. Today he was in a gentle mood, I suppose.

"Now tell me that wasn't magnificent. I had you floating on cloud nine." I sighed.

"Yes, yes. You were that magnificent. I owe you a half." I snapped the piece of pocket in half, handing him the end where the first eighth had no chocolate. I saw him frown.

"You promised me the one with the chocolate." I shook my head as I took a bite of the chocolaty substance.

"No I didn't. You were magnificent, not outstanding. It was only if you were outstanding that you would get the piece covered in chocolate."

"Touché." I grinned at my cleverness as I finished off my bit. Rin yawned as she watched TV next to Shippou.

"Looks like one of the little munchkins is tired." I commented with a giggle. Rin looked back at us as she hugged her stuffed bunny close to her.

"Kind of…" I stood up, taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen sink. When I returned to the living room, book boy was laying in between the two children.

"So what is that guy up to?" He asked as he pointed to the character on the screen.

"Daddy, you know who that is! That's the bad guy, silly. He's wearing a mask!" He nodded simply as he looked at Shippou.

"I guess evil men must wear masks, no?" Shippou giggled.

"Uncle Naraku sometimes wears weird masks!" Book boy cocked an eyebrow as he glanced up at me.

"Letting a bad guy around your child, my little door gluer? Tsk, tsk. I expected more of you, Kagome." I laughed.

"Oh, Shippou, you'll have to tell Uncle Naraku that. He'll certainly find it interesting." Book boy stood up gently, bringing Rin up with him.

"You realize we'll have to be leaving soon?" He asked his daughter, making her frown.

"But I don't wanna leave yet. I like it here." He sighed.

"Kagome, I'll offer you a child. How much would you take her for?" Rin giggled as book boy gripped her shoulders, steadying her in front of me. "This is a once in a life time chance to get a little girl. How much do you want me to give you? I only have a few yen on me now but…"

"I'm not sure." I said, tapping my finger on my lip. "I all ready have a little boy of my own. How about we trade?" Shippou smiled, attaching himself to her legs.

"Don't give me away, mama! I don't want you to sell me!" I laughed, placing a hand on his head.

"Oh, I'm not going to sell you. I'm sorry, book boy—no deal." He shook his head with a small smile playing his lips.

"Too bad. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity you just gave up. Maybe I could bargain Jakotsu into it?" Rin shook her head with a squeal.

"No, daddy! I love you and only you!" He chuckled softly, scratching her head, effectively messing up her hair.

"I won't get rid of you, pup. You've seemed to grow on me." He looked up at me where I stood with Shippou. "We should be leaving after I help you clean up. Someone is way past their bedtime." I smiled as Rin pouted.

"I am not…"

"You don't have to help clean up. It's fine. You helped me enough as it is tonight. I'll have the duty of washing the dishes." He nodded simply at my request. I walked them to the door with a sad smile on my lips. I hated to see them go. This night had been so wonderful; I never wanted it to end. It pained my heart. Perhaps I shouldn't have invited them over…it'd make me too attached to the feeling of him being in my home.

"You make a wonderful dinner." He stated as we reached the door as Rin and Shippou gave childish goodbyes. "Best I've had in years."

"It probably would've been better if I didn't burn it all up. But I thank you for your compliment." He kissed me gently, a mere peck on my lips. I smiled as he looked down at Rin.

"Any last questions before we leave? I know you always seem to like to have the last say in things." She beamed a tired smile at us.

"Is Kagome your girlfriend?" He looked down at her in surprise before looking up at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Why yes, Rin. I believe she is." I could practically feel my heart pounding out of my chest. I knew my cheeks were flushed and that my eyes were wide, because he was smirking at me. He kissed me once more on the lips before opening the door.

"I'll see you on Tuesday, my little door gluer. Do not be late." I barely acknowledged him leaving, or Rin telling me goodbye. I couldn't even feel Shippou tugging on my hand.

It was now official: I was the girlfriend of book boy.

* * *

I'm sorry it was so late! Fanfiction is being a bitch at my house and I had to upload this at school. But, anyways, I'll start updating from school for now on. I guess. I do nothing in my Journalism class, so I might as well. 

Ooh, love this chapter so so much. It was fun to write. Kagome should find out his name in the next few chapters, so keep reading! Wa ha ha ha! I'm so evil.

¥10,000 - $86

¥12,500 - $108 --- Kagome really wants him out of there, so no questioning the money sum I picked. Ha.


	6. Out

Chapter 6.

After book boy had left, I had completely blanked out. No one could contact me for an hour or two, and I knew I had Shippou confused and scared, but I couldn't help it. Through our odd relationship, he saw me as his girlfriend. And this made me ecstatic, though I didn't show it, of course.

In my state of shock, I did manage to put Shippou to bed in my room (Naraku's was too much of a hazard to the child so I couldn't allow him to sleep in there). But afterwards, as I sat on that couch, I could only think that book boy saw me as an significant other and I was the luckiest woman on the face of this Earth.

When Naraku came home, he was staggering drunk. I knew he would be. For crying out loud, I gave him ¥ 12,500 to spend, a little more than I should have. But it was for the better, and book boy didn't even see a trace of him (except his room, and that hardly counts).

Right now I was heading to the library with Shippou's hand in mine. I was thinking about taking my car, since the weather has taken a turn for the worse, but Shippou wanted to take a walk outside. So, being a good mother that I am, took him without any hesitation.

"Mama?" He asked with a sniffle from the cold.

"Yes, my darling?"

"We're going to see Rin and her daddy, right?" I nodded with a smile.

"Yes, we are. I've told you again and again that we were going to see them twice every week. Are you excited?" He beamed at me, answering the question in silence. As we came to the library, his eyes began to shine with pure glee. He truly is a darling little boy.

As we entered the warmth of the library, my cell phone began to ring.

"Kagome, no cell phone usage." I glanced up to see Saya eyeing me with the look all people get when they're agitated. I ignored her and answered my phone anyways, though her look was rather intimidating.

"Yes?" I asked simply. "Kagome Higurashi speaking."

"Your lunatic friend is here about to stab me with a knife!" Naraku cried through the phone, making me pull the speaker away from my ear.

"Sango wouldn't do that." I declared with a scowl. "You're probably just trying to fool me, aren't you? It's not April fools."

"I am serious!" He cried loudly. "Sango, put that damn fork down right now or I'm calling the cops!"

"Tell her I'll have lunch with her tomorrow at work. Whatever she's angry about we can talk about then if it isn't so serious." I walked Shippou into the children's section.

"What is Uncle Naraku yelling about?" He asked, causing me to smile pleasantly.

"Oh, he's just being chased around with Sango aiming a fork at his side. Nothing important." He nodded in response before dropping his yellow jacket at my feet to join Rin, whom was sitting in the corner playing with a few dolls with Jakotsu.

I bent down to pick up the coat he had so carelessly dropped at my feet. I bundled it up before starting to take off my own.

"Let me help you, mademoiselle." I smiled as I glanced to see book boy behind me, helping me out of my coat. I nodded in thanks before turning to the yelling coming from the tiny speaker held an inch away from my ear.

"Naraku, did you tell her?"

"Yes! She's psycho! Miroku, restrain her for me, please!" I giggled.

"Tell her I will meet her tomorrow. I promise. I'm just at the library with my boyfriend. If you tell her that, it'll shut her up." I flipped off my phone without any hesitation before turning it off. For that, I knew, would just anger her more and Naraku would be pelted with forks. After a day, her fury subsides to a calm anger that I can handle quite well.

"You're right on time, my little door-gluer." I smiled.

"I made sure I was. That or you'd be angry with me." He smirked sexily as I brushed some of his bangs away from his eyes.

"How could I be mad at you? Now give me a kiss and tell me good evening." I grinned as I stood on my tiptoes, a soft blush on my cheeks, as I gave him a small peck on the lips. He seemed disappointed at this choice of greeting, but accepted it. After I had told him a sweet 'Good evening' he glanced over to Rin and Shippou.

"KAGOME!" The little girl screamed as she noticed where I stood before jumping up and dashing at me. I awaited an impact that never came, for book boy had grabbed her by the collar before she smacked into me.

"Rin, where have your manners gone? I thought I raised you properly, pup?" She blushed slightly in embarrassment from being scolded by her father, but she pushed that aside as she embraced me in a tight hug. I smiled.

"It's so good to see you again, my dear! How have you been?" She grinned.

"Good! But Daddy styled my hair wrong today." She said with a pout as she fingered her ponytail. I snuck a peek up at book boy to see him blushing at Rin's statement, making me giggle.

"That's no good, Rin! Here, let me redo it for you." She spun around quickly, allowing me access to her hair. I took out the messy ponytail, allowing her dark ebony locks to fall to her shoulders. I ran my fingers through her hair, straightening out the knots before styling it to my liking. I felt that a side ponytail fit her best, for she was the type of girl I could imagine seeing the style in. When she turned to face me a beam was on her lips as she ran over to a mirror.

"Thanks so much Kagome!" She squealed before looking at her dad. "You have to take some lessons from Kagome, daddy." I heard him chuckle softly as he nudged Rin in the back.

"Go back to Jakotsu and Shippou. They're waiting for you."

"Yep!" She chirped happily before waving boldly, skipping off to play with her friends.

"Oh, book boy, seems I have to teach you my ways, ne?" I asked as I took his hand in mine. He brought it gently to his lips with a smile.

"Lead the way, my dear." I waved to Rin and Shippou before leisurely pulling book boy to our section of the library.

We were silent for a few moments as we walked hand in hand through the shelves. Barely any noise was heard besides the soft padding of our feet on the carpet below us. Everything was so serene and silent that I couldn't help but letting a deep comfortable sigh pass my lips.

"Rin was rather energetic to get here today." He said, turning to stop me. I smiled as I let go of his hand, bouncing in one of the beaten purple chairs.

"So was Shippou! You should've seen how many times he asked if you two were going to be here today! It was so cute." I glanced over at book boy, whom stood looking at a few shelves of books with his hands in his pockets. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a navy blue long sleeved top. His silver framed glasses glinted in the light of the library, making me bite my lip after staring at him for a few moments.

He caught my stare quickly, turning his attention from the books on the shelves to me. He stalked up to me quietly, our gaze never dropping, until he reached where I lay on the chair. In one single swoop, he was down on me, our lips pressed together. He watched me as my eyes fluttered close as I weaved my fingers through his hair. I smiled as he paused in his passion to allow us to breathe before deciding that he needed more. I gladly accepted his lips on mine, happy to give him as much as he wanted.

His lips wandered from mine, kissing along my jaw until he came to my ear, nibbling on it. My breath was taken away as his tongue slid along my neck. I felt fire spread through my body as he nibbled and nipped at my skin.

"And I thought you two actually read books here! My, my, I should have known!" Book boy fell off me ungracefully at that moment as we glanced up to see Jakotsu shaking his head at us.

"J-J-Jakotsu!" I stuttered as I placed a hand to my neck, my palm rubbing the raw skin that book boy had once been playing with. "We were…ah…um…" I was at a total loss for words as I felt my face turn a vibrant scarlet.

"What do you want?" Book boy asked irritably as he stood up, dusting off his pants. He clearly held the look that he was displeased that Jakotsu interrupted us. Jakotsu cleared his throat before handing out my coat.

"You two left your coats on a chair and a few children were playing with it. I decided to be the good guy and give them to yas…but I can certainly see that you both want to be alone." I looked away from him in embarrassment as he handed me my coat, throwing the other to book boy.

"Leave." Book boy commanded at once, causing Jakotsu to smile. He winked at me with a grin, mouthing 'Get'em girl' before leaving.

"I'll make sure no one comes this way!" And with that he turned around the corner, leaving us to ourselves. We were silent for a moment before I looked up at him to see that his face was a slight red as he leaned against the shelves. I stood up, placing the coat on the seat, before softly walking up to him.

"You didn't hurt yourself when you fell off, did you?" He glanced down at me with a soft smile before pulling me closer.

"I didn't hurt you…" He licked my neck teasingly. "Did I?" I pressed myself closer to his body as he picked up right where he left off on the couch. I closed my eyes in bliss as I tilted my head back to allow him the access he wanted. It felt…magnificent.

He stopped after a moment and kept his lips pressed against my neck, though they remained in place for a few seconds. "I heard something." He mumbled softly against my skin, making goose bumps appear down my arms at his hot breath. He lifted his head for a moment, as we remained standing in silence.

"Book boy, this isn't the greatest idea we've ever had." I whispered, short of breath. "We shouldn't take this too far. We really shouldn't." He glanced at me for a moment, his golden gaze melting me where I stood. He nodded, the glossy material of his hair swaying at the sudden movement of his head. He let go of me gently, though an arm still remained around my waist.

"Perhaps you're right." I could see that he was wary about whatever was out in the bookshelves, and it frightened me. If book boy was acting cautious by a mere noise, should I be cautious too?

"What's wrong?" I asked gently. "You look worried." He smiled softly at me before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Do not worry yourself. It was nothing of importance." Then why are you acting so jumpy then?

"Okay." I said as I laced my fingers with the other unoccupied hand. "I trust you." He smiled slightly in response as we made our way from the place we had been at. Before we left, however, I managed to get my coat and place it over my shoulders. Book boy decided to just put it on so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Any new books you read that you might want to discuss?" He asked simply as we found another seat of the black leather couch. I sat down alone as he walked to glance at the books ahead of him. I frowned slightly as I saw his eyes glance around the corner quickly before coming to the book to the end.

"I actually found this one novel quite fascinating. _Out _by Natsuo Kirino. I'm going to check if she has any other novels coming out soon." He turned elegantly towards me with an eyebrow raised.

"And what was it about? You've piqued my interest." I smiled.

"It's about four Japanese women who work at a lunchbox factory. One murders her abusive husband and has the smartest of the group dispose of the body. They chose dismemberment and hid it around a park." He smirked.

"Love your mysteries, don't you?" I giggled.

"Everyone has to love a good bloody mystery once in a while." He agreed by simply nodding his head before glancing at the shelves on the other side of the area we occupied.

"I believe so. But I find no use in them." He said softly. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"You seem to me the kind of guy that likes some good murder mystery. I'm wrong?"

"Yes." He smirked smugly at me. "Never judge a book by its cover, Ka-go-me." He smiled, causing me to blush.

"I usually don't. But there is so much mystery to you, book boy. I don't even know your name. So what makes you think I shouldn't judge a book by its cover in your case?" That eyebrow shot into place as he strolled over to me before joining me on the couch.

"Mystery to me? I guess you could say that."

"Say it? I know it. How could you not have any mystery if you never allow me to know your name?" He frowned slightly at my statement as his gaze remained off me.

"Perhaps I haven't been too fair with you…"

"No, you haven't been fair." I agreed. "But you have been good to me. And I have that to thank you for." I paused. "But I would like…I do know some things about you that others don't…but what else? What do you like to do? Can you tell me something that others don't know?" He was silent for a moment before glancing back at me.\

"You would like to know something that others do not?" I nodded as I ran my hand over his before lacing my fingers with his.

"If you can trust me enough." I added sadly, not liking the idea that he couldn't trust me. My eyes widened as I felt his arm around me, pulling me with a silent thud to his shoulder.

"I could trust you with my life." He said tenderly, causing my face to warm. "I will allow you with this one secret."

"Really?" I asked excitedly, though I tried to keep the excitement out of my voice. He kissed my cheek gently before smiling.

"Eager, are we?"

"Kinda." I replied sheepishly as I glanced away from him to our conjoined hands that sat in his lap.

"If I tell you, you must agree to never utter this to anyone else. I have never told anyone this before, understand?" I frowned slightly causing him to glance at me with a confused look in his eyes. "Yes?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's perfectly fine if you don't." He quirked one of his famous smirks at me as he kissed my forehead.

"It's fine. I want to tell you. But I want to make sure that you won't go around telling everything I say to you."

"I promise." I said with a smile. "And do I honestly look like a girl who'd go around and spill your secrets?" He shook his head in response as he tightened his grip around me. His lips dipped down to my ear, his hot breath making my skin tingle in excitement.

"I want to escape to America one day to become a literature arts teacher at a high school." My eyes widened at this secret as he pulled away from me to hear what I had to say.

"Really?" He nodded.

"I have all the right degrees. I was hoping to make it soon…but I highly doubt it. Every time I think I will, it gets pushed back another year or so until I think about it again." He sighed. "It probably will never happen."

"Nonsense." I stated simply. "It'll happen. You just don't think it will. You and me will take a trip some day." He smiled at my declaration.

"Do you promise?" He asked softly. I kissed his lips to affirm that matter as I crawled in his lap.

"Of course I do. We'll go, you'll see. If we don't then…then…I'll give up my books." He eyed me after I said this statement.

"A big sacrifice. You're willing to make it?" I nodded.

"For you I will. Why, doubt me?" He wrapped his arms around me with a smile on his face as he pulled me down to snuggle in his coat. I sighed in contentment that I'm positive he heard. I closed my eyes as I concentrated on the beating of his heart in his chest. Perhaps, I can say, this was the first break through in our relationship. He trusts me enough with this secret of his—I think its even better than knowing his name! A name is rather crucial, but how many would admit one of their deepest secrets?

"Thank you for trusting me." I mumbled as I took a deep breath, allowing me to inhale his scent. It was such a clean pretty scent. I knew I would never forget it. I would never allow myself to forget it.

"No. Thank you." I could barely hold in the yawn as he held me. His whole body was so warm, I almost felt like I was falling off to sleep! He didn't make things any better as his hand massaged my back, lifting up my shirt to rub my skin on my lower back.

"You're not helping." I murmured through his jacket as I felt my eyelids grow heavy.

"Why, is my little door gluer falling asleep on me?" I lifted one lazy eyelid to look up at him with a relaxed expression.

"I didn't sleep much last night…had work…to do…Shippou…to feed…mmm, you smell good…" He chuckled softly. It rumbled from his chest, making me smile as I closed my eye to feel the vibration of his laugh. This lured me into such a cozy state that I could feel the first beginnings of sleep come to me.

"Sleep well, my love." I smiled at the softness of his voice before letting the wave of sleep consume me.

When I awoke later, I was surprised to find myself still in book boy's arms. And what surprised me more was that he had fallen asleep himself in the overheated library. I smiled at the sight of his angelic face so relaxed in his sleep. I've seen the face he wears with other people—perhaps that's why I think I'm so lucky seeing him like this. When he's with others, his expression hardens so much I can scarcely tell him apart from the book boy I have come to adore. But, lately, it seemed that more stress had been put on him as I meet him here at the library.

Okay, perhaps this wasn't the only time I caught him acting so odd. Last time I met him here, he keep saying he heard something or would randomly quiet down while he was talking to me. I have seen book boy two times since the dinner at my place, and for short periods at that, but I have recently noticed this change in him. I don't know what to think of it yet. I know I shouldn't get too excited now, but I can't help but wonder what may be going on in his life that I don't know. I shouldn't be nosy…but what if it was something serious?

"Kagome…" He mumbled, causing me to look down at his face. I smiled as I realized his eyes were closed shut and he was still dead to our world. I giggled softly as his grip tightened on my waist. Whatever could he be dreaming about?

"Yes book boy?" I asked quietly, wondering if he could hear me as I teased him. He didn't respond to me, however, which made me pout in the way a child would when disappointed. I glanced at my wrist to look at the time, surprised that we had been out for an hour and seven minutes. "Seems we overslept, ne?"

"Mama?" I glanced behind me to see Shippou standing hand in hand with Rin. I smiled at the two before placing a finger to my lips to indicate it was better to be quiet than make much noise. They took my action very seriously; tip toeing all the way over to the couch we sat on.

"Is he dead?" Shippou asked childishly as he watched book boy in curiosity. I smiled.

"Of course not, my dear. He's asleep. Is your story time over?" The two nodded in response before glancing back over at the slumbering book boy. Rin watched her father figure for a moment with a smile on her face.

"Daddy has a hard time sleeping at night. I can hear him in his room sometimes." I glanced at her before standing up from book boys lap.

"We should let him rest, don't you think? Besides, he just looks too cute asleep, right Rin?" Rin giggled at my comment as she looked over her father once more.

"You only say that Kagome because you like him!" I blushed slightly, causing the children to erupt in soft giggles.

"Are you going to go by yourselves, or do you want me to come with you?" Rin grabbed Shippou's hand with a grin.

"We can get it! We'll be right back!" She blew her dad a kiss before taking dragging Shippou behind her to get some stuff to play with.

"You haven't been sleeping?" I asked softly as I turned back around to see book boy. I walked softly over to him, smoothing his hair down from where I had messed it up earlier. I took off his glasses carefully so he couldn't damage them and sat them on the stand beside him. He shifted a bit in his sleep and muttered an incoherent mumble that I couldn't comprehend. I kissed his forehead lightly before turning away from him. I glanced in the shelves as I started to look for a book of my own until the children came back with games and toys. Their little hands were filled with a few stories and puzzles they could play with. Rin held a coloring book with a few crayons that she placed messily on the floor before planting herself down on the carpet. Shippou sat down beside her and dumped a puzzled out of his box.

"Kagome, come color with me!" She said softly, though excitedly. I smiled with a nod as I lay down beside her. She opened the My Little Pony pages, pointing to one that I would color and the other she wanted to do. I nodded silently to the little girl before picking up a marker she brought and started to color the lines.

As I colored with her, my gaze still wandered back up to book boy once in a while. Maybe he had gotten me jittered by the way he was acting, but now I felt myself peeking over the corner every so often. Each time I looked, nothing was there, but I still felt the paranoia set through my blood. Perhaps he really did hear something?

"Yours is so pretty!" Rin squealed in childish delight as she ran her little fingers over the coloring of a pony on a rainbow. I smiled at her.

"You can have it if you want. We can trade. You are such a lovely artist, Rin." She beamed.

"Not as good as you, Kagome! Someday can I be as good as you?" I patted her head with a grin.

"If you practice at it, you'll probably be better than I am. But you are very good. I still have that bookmark you colored me one day." I could practically see the little stars that flown in her eyes at my confession. She wrapped her arms around my waist as she laughed.

"You didn't! You're joking, aren't you?" I shook my head as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I loved it that much. Don't think I'm lying; I use it every time I read a book. I even had it laminated so it wouldn't rip. So don't think you aren't a good artist, Rin. You're wonderful." Shippou watched me embrace Rin in a hug. I smiled at him.

"And you're wonderful in your own way too, Ship. Your story you wrote me yesterday was great." I wrapped my arm around the second child, making him giggle. "I'm proud of both of you, my little loves. Don't think anything different." I glanced up to see book boy staring at me with a smile on his lips. I smiled back with a slight blush. "It's nice to see your finally back with us. Your glasses are on the stand." He picked them up with a small thank you before his daughter's arms enveloped his legs.

"Did you hear, daddy? Kagome said I was a good artist." I stood up with Shippou still clinging to my legs as Rin clung to book boys. He patted her head.

"That's only because you are, pup. And I'm sure that the other pup's work is great as well." I looked down to see a slight blush on his cheeks. I giggled at this as I looked at book boy. It seemed he had an admirer of sorts.

"Sweets, you should put all the stuff you got out away. And put it where you found it. I know a certain little boy who can't put things in the right place!" He smiled innocently before helping Rin pick up their stuff. We followed shortly behind the two as they talked about the next time they would see each other again at school.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked me as we entered the children's section. I sighed.

"Well, book boy, you make such a cute face when you're sleeping. To save you the embarrassment, I won't pinch your cheek now." He blushed slightly at this, causing my grin to spread across my lips. "You're even cuter when you're blushing."

"Remember what I told you about teasing—"

"I'm not teasing. I'm just stating what I saw." I held my hands up innocently as I smiled at him. He scowled at me as he looked away from me to the entrance. He smirked evilly as he noticed Saya at the counter, spinning his frightening smile back to me. "Book boy…what are you going to do…" He stepped forward. I stepped back with large eyes as he advanced on me. "You won't attack me! Not in front of Saya!" I cried in fear.

"A little pay back of embarrassment, hmm?" I squealed as he lunged at me, dodging from his arms about a hair's inch. Saya glanced up as I ran towards an aisle, seemingly amused by this show that book boy intended on showing her. He grabbed me by the wrist before I could dodge safely behind a shelf and spun me so I thudded into his chest. I glanced to see that Kaede had joined Saya, only allowing me more fear of what he had planned.

"Don't you dare!" I whispered fiercely. "You know I don't like you doing anything public that may…" I gasped as he dipped me with one hand holding my back, the other holding my hand as his lips pressed on mine. I couldn't say I didn't enjoy the kiss that he was laying on me, but I could say that I was embarrassed. Children, Saya and Kaede, and Jakotsu all watching at once? Absolutely horrifying.

He smirked as the children rang out in a chorus of 'Eww''s before hiding behind Jakotsu's legs. His lips held a smug smile as I then glanced over at Kaede and Saya. Kaede had that warm wise smile on her lips as Saya looked as if she was about to fall over with happiness. I knew those two were looking out and cheering for me.

"So, we're announcing this public?" I asked in wonder as he smiled down at me. He kissed me softly again before mumbling a soft hushed 'Yes' in my ears. "Hold me so I don't fall." I stated as I stared into molten suns with flicks of silver in them. Those silver bits shined extra today, meaning that he was very happy about what he just did.

"I'll never let you fall." I smiled in response as I placed my lips back over his.

"I know."

* * *

I beg of you to forgive my tardiness! Two and a half weeks...lets just say I had a major case of writers block. It's utterly annoying when it strikes. It doesn't give up until you anger your loyal fans...sob. I just hope that you don't rip me apart too much. 

More loveable fluff here in this chapter. Serious stuff comes in...hmm...next next chapter? I just want to extend this story as long as I can until I end it off. I think it has five more chapters left in it. And I must have you excuse me, for I am going to update whenever I can. Hopefully the stupid writers block has left me...for now.

If you spot any grammatical errors, please notify me. I've read it over and over, and I don't exactly want to edit again. So, please, save me some pain and tell me if you see any that come to your eye.

Keep reviewing! I must say, I love all of you dearly! You inspire me to write, truth be told. So keep reviewing if you want me to continue...though I'll continue anyway.

Happy Holidays everyone! I hope to update before Christmas (I probably will) but I will say it again anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

Perhaps the way he showed his affection there in front of almost everyone was a bit out there, but I had enjoyed it all the same. He really did see me as his girlfriend, not just some random chick he'd been hanging around with to pass the time away. I happily took this spot in his life, eager to know more about him.

I was still confused, however, about the reason why he wouldn't allow me to know his name. Ever since I met him months ago, he would always refused when I subtly hinted to him talking to me. He is an incredibly clever man and dodged my attempts with a swish of the hand. I knew he wouldn't easily fumble on me as Jakotsu had, and this certain name that started with an S started to get my curiosity rolling.

But, somehow, I couldn't match him up with any personally right name. Maybe I had gotten so used to calling him my book boy. I'm not the one to complain, but what is so secretive that he's trying to hide away? I thought we could be a bit more open to each other…but I know that some things have to be danced around. There are personal scars within that I know I will never reach with him. And that, in itself, is saddening to me.

I glanced out the window, my eyes setting on melting snow in the low orange of the evening. I have never been the best at dates, but it was about the ending of winter now. I could see specks of green edging its way through the white, and secretly was glad that spring was on its way.

I met book boy even before winter started…perhaps in the middle of fall. I've felt that we certainly have gotten far in the ways we knew each other, and I was glad that we had managed to enjoy our regular meetings at the library.

But this week, lately, he told me to stay away from our sanctuary for some time until he wanted me back to meet him there. I had, at first, opposed at this absurd idea until fear had etched its way in my body. Why is that nagging feeling I had when I kept seeing him weeks before coming back? Was something serious about to happen that I did not know?

He seemed to sense that I would ask him about it because he had responded that it was simply that he had a surprise for me, and it'd take a while until he could show me. I put my worrying to the side that moment, but sometimes, in my sleep, it draws out of that secluded part of my mind. At night I always wonder what could happen in every possible dangerous situation.

I'm not a worrier or anything. I just like to think things through. Book boy was the sole person in my life that I could confide deeply in. What if that was taken away from me? What exactly would I do then?

As puzzling as these questions were, I ignored most of them by simply stating that I would get back on with my life. But that was entirely false. I don't know if I wanted to calm myself with this fact, but I couldn't get over him. I felt for him deeply like no other. It was sometimes so frustrating alone to see that I have fallen so weak.

But book boy isn't what made me weak. He made me stronger, once I actually thought about it. He picked me up when I was down, he would shield me with his strong arms from everything in the big mean world…no, I couldn't think of him as a weakness. Because he was my strength. I hoped he would always be my strength.

He didn't disappoint me. A week and a half after he told for me to stay away, he phoned saying to meet him in an hour with Shippou at the library. He said for me to wear something nice and, although it confused me, I was desperately excited to see what he had planned.

"So you have no clue where this guy is taking you?" Naraku asked as I adjusted the nice red dress I was wearing.

"Yep. But you know I trust him. Whatever he has in store will be absolutely wonderful." Naraku snorted at this.

"Yeah, whatever."

"You're just sour because you don't have a girlfriend yourself." He narrowed his eyes at me in a glare, which I returned with a look of my own saying that I had won. He simply shifted on my bed to the side with his arms crossed. "I mean, Naraku, you could get a special someone if you get off your ass every once in a while. And you can stop with the shady business dealings."

"Who told you about that?" He asked urgently, his eyes widened as he stared at me for the longest of times. I sighed.

"If you think I'm telling mom, I'm not. I've known from a while now. I just worry about you sometimes, that's all." I could tell he was disappointed that I had figured him out. And, if I wasn't mistaken, he was embarrassed by it also.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He mumbled. "I didn't want you to worry." I smiled as I stopped fingering the fabric of my dress to sit down next to him.

"I don't worry about you at all. I have a tough old bastard of a brother. You wouldn't let yourself get in too much trouble." He frowned.

"I have a feeling you're disappointed with me." He glanced away from me as he picked with his toes the rug near my bed. I sighed deeply as he waited for my answer.

"I'm not. Somehow I just knew you were, when I would randomly see you. And it didn't help that I found those papers in your room a week ago." I stopped. "But, no matter what, you're still my brother. And I love and support you in whatever you do. I just want you to be careful." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug. He kissed my cheek before pulling away to see my face.

"Thanks Kags." He swept a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "And I'm proud of you too, though I never admit it. You turned out good, Kags. Better than I turned out." I giggled.

"Damn right. Now can you let me up so I can finish getting dressed? I still need to put on some shoes." He grinned as he tightened his grip on me, causing me to let out a gasp of a squeal.

"Nope. You are my prisoner, dear sister Kagome!" I laughed as he pulled me down on the bed like an annoying brother would.

"Get off me, ya ass! I have to get ready and you're messing up my hair!" He let me go before rolling off the bed, laughing as he hit the floor. I smiled happily at him as I past him a glance on the floor. "Kinda like the good old days, no?" I asked.

"Man, I haven't tackled you like that since you were in high school. You were the only sister I could do that to. Kikyo would have a royal fit." I nodded as I hopped off my bed, strolling to the mirror that hung above my dresser to try and redo my slightly messed up hair.

"She would bitch and complain until you'd get thrown into a grounding." She sighed. "That really pissed you off."

"There's someone else that's been pissing me off lately." He growled, now suddenly livid with anger as he changed the conversation dramatically.

"And who is that, Naraku?" I asked, never seeing him loathe a person like this before. Whoever he hated, they must've made a huge mistake to make Naraku detest them _that _much.

"It's that damn Taisho!" He growled ferally, smashing his fist on the bed as he stood up. "Sesshomaru Taisho is the biggest bitch I've ever met in this universe! I saw him at the grocery store earlier." He gave a bitter laugh. "That bitch had the nerve to go get groceries!"

"Normal people usually do." I commented as I added the last bit of primping to my hair. "So, why do you hate him so much?"

"He cheated me out. And there's the fact he IS the biggest bitch in the whole WORLD. I didn't even know guys like that did their own groceries, anyways! Might as well have a butler named Jeeves do it!" I laughed.

"Naraku, seeing you worked up over some random guy? That's ridiculous. Now be a good boy and see if Shippou is ready. I'll listen to you complain about this bastard later, all right? Now I'm running late." He nodded as he started towards the door.

"I will hold you to that promise." He mumbled. I grinned.

"I know you will. Tomorrow morning we'll talk over breakfast."

"We better." He confirmed as he exited the doorway. "Or it'll be your head!" I giggled at this as I grabbed my purse, giving myself a final check. Once I was positive that I looked decent, and maybe slightly elegant, I grabbed the keys off my floor and exited my room.

"Now you be back before ten, young lady. If not, you'll be grounded." Naraku mocked as I took Shippou's hand once we had our coats.

"I'm so scared." I mocked back with a wave. "Now behave yourself and don't get into any trouble?" And with a slam of the door, Shippou and I were off to go meet Rin and book boy at the library.

Once we arrived, I parked my car in the small parking lot in back. I was secretly confused as to why book boy picked a Thursday night for me to come and meet him here. I then grinned. He knew tomorrow was my day off! Was that why he was doing it?

I frowned. This could turn out bad, if I'm thinking of what he might want to do. But I know book boy wouldn't pull that on me. And especially not in a library. Whatever we do here will be completely non sexual.

"Honey, why don't you go meet Rin in the children's section? I'm going to look for her daddy now, okay? He told me he had something special planned." Shippou nodded with a large grin on his lips. He kissed my cheek good bye before running off to meet his playmate.

"Aye, Kagome!" Kaede called, causing me to turn to her. She grinned, the wrinkles on her face rising with her smile. "Come here, child." I approached her calmly, my coat in my arms.

"Do you know where book boy is? He hasn't told me a single thing! He just told me to meet him here and wear something pretty."

"Oh, but we know." Saya laughed, her hoarse voice echoing in the air. She recently caught a sore throat, and her voice was no more but a small rasp. "He told us to tell you where to go. We closed the library down just for you two tonight." My eyes widened as they grinned at me in harmony.

"He couldn't have." I mumbled.

"I know it doesn't sound like something very special." I froze as his silky voice caressed my ears. "But I thought you'd enjoy it."

"So ye decided to show yer face?" Kaede asked, taking her coat with a smile.

"We'll be off!" Saya said happily. "Rin and Shippou are being taken care of by Jakotsu in the children's section. When you're finished, use the key we gave you." Before I could even stutter out to make any one of them explain, they were gone out the doors in a flash. I looked at him to see he was wearing some nice clothes, black clothes. Maybe he secretly knew how much I liked black on him. It just contrasted so nicely with his hair.

"Surprised?" He asked with a smirk. When I didn't reply, he took a step closer. "Hmm, seems so." He placed a kiss on my lips, one that I certainly felt, yet did not bother to respond to. The whole idea that he had closed down the library just so we could have alone time was surprising to me. And, not to mention, a bit odd. "Come, my dear." He chuckled gently as he placed his arm around my shoulders, pulling me along to wherever he destined to take me. "We can't have you standing here all night."

"H-How did you…why…why am I wearing a dress?" I asked, rather stupidly. He chuckled again, only a bit louder this time.

"Because I told you to dress up. A dress was all your decision, my Kagome. Now come. We have dinner waiting for us." Now this made my confusion triple in height. Dinner? How could we have dinner at a library? What the hell was he doing, for God's sake?

"Dinner?" I questioned. "We're in a library." His smirk turned into a soft grin as he pulled me around the corner.

"Exactly." Though this didn't make sense, my breath was drawn away as I saw a table covered with a silky red tablecloth. The settings were very precise and neat with a small candle in the middle of the table.

"But we're in a library." I said, gathering my wits. "You don't eat in a library like this."

"It's nice to break the rules sometimes. Come, sit down." He guided me with a soft hand on my back. I remained confused throughout this gesture until he sat me down in my seat.

"We're in a _library_." I repeated. "You don't eat in a library this elegantly. It's common sense." This only seemed to fuel his amusement as he sat down.

"And, I will repeat, it is okay for rules to be broken. Why, my dear? Are you going to turn down the wonderful meal I made for you?" I broke my confusion with a pleasant smile.

"Of course not. I'm just…surprised, I guess." I paused. "And I'm quite impressed. But why did you have me not come here all week?" He raised an eyebrow before deliberately ignoring my question.

"I thought it would be a nice vacation for you." His eyes twinkled. "I'd want to see you even more after not seeing you for a week." I blushed slightly as I looked at the dish in the table, covered by a shiny metal top with a handle.

"What did you make?" He smirked as he lifted the dish so I could view it, getting a whiff of the sinful aroma of food. I glared playfully at what I saw before turning my gaze up to him. "You are such a show off!" He grinned.

"The salmon that you ending up burning. I thought it was perfect for the occasion." My glare soon turned into a smile as laughter erupted from my lips. As I giggled he served me before taking some himself. "You didn't eat before you came, did you?" He asked, amusement lacing his voice thickly.

"What if I said I did?" He sighed.

"My plans would be ruined. Because, you see, I plan to have you fed before I smother you senseless." I giggled a bit after this too as he then showed me the bottle of wine he had brought.

"I thought you said you didn't drink alcohol!" I cried in astonishment as I clearly remember him declining the drink I had offered him when he came over to my apartment.

"Why, did I say this was alcohol?" He poured the deep purple liquid into my glass. I glanced at it with a look of suspicion before I took the glass from his outstretched hand, placing it to my lips to take a drink. It was sour and sparkly. It took me a few moments to register the flavor in my mind before it came in flashing lights.

"You brought sparkling grape juice?" I cried with a small giggle. He smiled at me before pouring his own glass.

"I thought it'd amuse you." I smiled.

"You're amusing me very well so far. And besides, this looks delicious." Book boy paused as I took the fork that was placed beside me to take a bite of the steaming appetizing fish on my plate. Before I placed it to my lips, I looked at him confused. "What?"

"You fed Shippou, didn't you? I'd hate to have him starving while you are having your full." I scowled at him, a giggle shining in my eyes.

"What kind of mother would I be?" I asked. "I'm not my sister, you know?" He smiled back in response before joining me in our meal. I realized, with food like this, he ate rather elegantly. He did have the air of sophisication about him, and I should have known that he had polite table manners, but the way his hand glided from the plate to his lips in such a fluid motion made me almost speechless. Someone this graceful couldn't be dating a woman like me, could they?

"Did you cook this yourself?" I asked as we advanced to the dessert. "It's absolutely fabulous! Book boy, I never knew you cooked." He lips formed a smug smirk, obviously lavishing in my praise.

"I worked on this just for you. And don't doubt a man can't cook. Because, may I say, we have fine culinary skills." I nodded.

"I'll never doubt you again. So, what's for dessert?" I asked as I placed my napkin by the table, looking up at him. The candle hit him just right, giving a soft glow to his face. His glasses shined dully with his hair, the beautiful natural silver it was. He had told me recently that he didn't dye it. And, as I found that awfully strange, I thought it made him who he was.

"I was hoping you could be my dessert." I blushed slightly.

"I'm simply too sweet." I chimed with a pretty giggle. "But you're even sweeter. This night has been amazing." He seemed to enjoy that he had pleased me, for that spark in his eye twinkled even more.

"You think its over?" I grinned at the lecherous gleam he had in his eyes. I knew he was expecting a heavy lip lock session—honestly, I've been waiting for one too. Each time we tried in the past, either a book falling off its shelf, a person walking a few aisles down, or maybe even some children always interrupted us. It had been funny the first time and we laughed it off, but recently its been getting annoying. I want some special time with my book boy, and perhaps tonight was the night we could finally be alone. Together.

This sent off a whole new line of thoughts. I had never really been alone with book boy before. Shippou and Rin were with us at my place, and there are people in the library besides us. But, now, we were alone in an empty library and I didn't know where he wanted to go with this. Though, I doubt I would stop him if he tried. I'd probably egg him on.

"Well, no." I felt the heat spread across my face. "And if there's no dessert, that's fine enough with me too."

"But there is." He corrected as he stood up, coming to my chair. "I said you would be my dessert." I stood up as he took my hands in his. He kissed my fingertips gently with a smile on his lips.

"I'd like my dessert minty fresh." I commented, causing him to grin. I bent over, knowing that he was probably having a good time watching me, and dug into my purse. I pulled out my Eclipse mint box, taking one from the case. I popped one into my mouth before I placed another in his. He had bit my finger playfully when I had tried to pull away, and right then I knew he would want to play rough. He had his chance tonight. And maybe I wanted to play rough too.

"Satisfied?" He asked as he pulled me to him, his hands at my hips.

"Quite." Almost immediately his lips were placed harshly over mine. The kisses we had in the past, no matter how fiery they might have seemed, were weak. This had brought a new heightened sensation of passion as it leaked through me. How could he get me with just one kiss? He did have the right attributes, but one kiss?

His hand stroked my hip teasingly as our bodies mended together as we stood. I wrapped my arms firmly around his neck as he held me in place. I was a bit afraid I would waver from my position, for I could feel my knees about to buckle, but I stayed where I stood as I returned the scorching kiss he was giving me. I must have surprised him with so much passion I put forth. I swore I heard something relevant of a moan from him, but I couldn't be sure. And if he did, it was miniscule and muffled by our tongues.

I could feel the heat pooling at the pit of my stomach as he pressed me against a wall of shelves. I heard a few books fall off their stands as he ravaged my mouth hungrily.

"Oh…" I mumbled as I panted for my breath once he found that I had needed air to breathe. He even conjured a slight pant as we stared into each other's eyes for the longest of times.

"You make me crazy." He mumbled. "Woman, what have you done to bewitch me like you have?" I licked my slightly bruised lips as I looked from his eyes to the side before back to his eyes once more. Before I could respond to his question, he placed his lips back over mine. The next time we pulled away, I found my chance to give my honest response.

"I don't know." I responded truthfully in my lack of breath. "But…I…you did the same." I gulped after a moment of silence. "You…I…me…I love you." I watched as his eyes widened a fraction. No one would have noticed this movement if you didn't know him too well. I nodded, as he was about to say something. "I've loved you ever since I met you." My blushed burned throughout my body as he stood lingering above me, his hands still at my hips as I was pressed against the shelf. I ignored the bothersome ledge on my back to see what he thought of me.

I was surprised, to say the least, when he nuzzled his nose at my neck, trailing kisses to my jaw. I held my breath as he tugged and nipped at my skin before blowing teasingly to the inside of the tender flesh of my right ear. I shivered at the sensual act before he began to speak.

"Hmm…Kagome, I've known." I could feel his smile as he licked my neck. "You say you love me?" He asked before running his soft fingertips along my thigh in a very arousing manner. "I can see it in your eyes, my love." I gasped in shock and pleasure as his hot tongue ran against my collarbone before placing a tender kiss on the raw red skin. "It's in my eyes as well." He raised his lips to mine in a sweet savoring kiss. I pressed tightly against my love before showering him with kisses of my own.

I first kissed his forehead before trailing my lips to his eyelids. I kissed his nose before tasting his neck. I could feel his pulse quicken as I took my time exploring his skin. I relished in the moment that I made him weak to his knees. I wasn't the one who was about to completely fall over this time.

I had been surprised when he grabbed me away from his neck, a playful growl escaping his lips as we exchanged one of the same look. He was making me crazy and flushed with desire, and I could tell certainly that he hadn't been excluded from our moment.

"Kagome…" He murmured lustfully, his eyes foggy with love and adoration for me as he inched us closer from the shelf to the floor.

"I love you." I murmured as his hands glided along my sides. "Do it. Now." Though I was never one to give certain commands, this one had clearly proved itself worthy as he pressed roughly against my lips. His hand wandered to my back as the other played with my thigh, drawing circles at the sensitive skin. I gasped as I felt him tug on the pesky zipper, slowly making its way down to my lower back. I could feel the clothing be removed from me, and I did nothing about it. At most, I absolutely welcomed his touch. His caress. His kiss.

As our bodies had conjoined, I didn't think of any types of worries. Because it felt absolutely right. I knew right from the start that book boy would be the one. And this only proved it. No one had ever treated me this gently, this kindly. as we made love that night.

But this didn't change where we stood. We still had a rift between us, no matter how close our bodies were physically. And, no matter what, I was determined to solve the mystery that was my book boy. But, for now, I let it rest.

* * *

Wa ha ha, steamy Kag/Sess action in this one. But I didn't get completely in detail, since I had rated this teen. And, besides, I didn't feel like writing it now. But I thought this was sufficent. And steamy. Heh, I love those two kids! 

Don't think its over yet! I thought it kinda had that final thing goin', but I tried to make it flow as best as I could. And I'm sorry it's short and kinda fast...though, once I really look back to it, it flows all right. I don't know. You tell me how you liked it.

Once again, thank you reviewers! I love your long reviews, so much fun to read! Well, stay tuned. There will certainly be some catchy stuff later on.


	8. Dinosaurs and Monsters

That night was the best night I ever experienced in my life. Inuyasha had never so lovingly taken me away like that, and other males before him didn't even make it too far with me. But he had shown me utmost love, and I warmly embraced it with open arms.

I blushed as I thought of the steamy session we had participated in. was it truly that…wrong? Was he expecting sex in a library? Okay, so maybe it was wrong. The deep red blush on my cheeks only proves that it was indeed wrong of us.

But the sex honestly didn't matter (though it was thoroughly enjoyed). He had told me that he loved me. My heart had been such a wreck at that moment! But my emotions were returned full and strong. I almost sighed at the thought. I was a fool in love, perhaps the biggest fool that I have met, anyways.

I was nervous to see him again. Would he reconsider accepting me into his life? But I scoffed at this idiotic thought immediately. Book boy wouldn't do something like that. The sex was amazing too! Who would want to give that up, honestly?

When I came to the library that following week, I was greeted by a loving kiss and a few sweet nothings that I returned to him. And we continued on with our schedule like nothing ever happened. There were a few more kisses here and there while we searched for books, but otherwise, it was as if we didn't make love on the library floor. We even passed the spot once and he didn't even utter a word. But the feeling between us had changed. I felt more understanding and love. Our feelings for each other had been confirmed and we seemed satisfied giving this personal information to each other.

Only one thing troubled me now—his name. Everything was running so smoothly so far but what of his name? I don't think he'll trust me any time soon with this information. That was just it—he didn't trust me. At all. This feeling overcomes me at the worst times during my day. I don't think my heart would be willing to take the pain of book boy not telling me his name soon.

I could get it out of Jakotsu easily, I supposed, but there had to be a good reason book boy wasn't going to give me his name so freely. Perhaps he favored the mystery he aired? Or maybe he was in some sort of trouble? Could he be cheating on a secret wife and I was a slut of a mistress?

Nah. That idea was too absurd. He told me for certain that he wasn't any way married and I can distinctly remember him not having a ring on his finger. Yes, it is possible he takes it off for our meetings (like any lying husband probably would), but Rin had proved my suspicions false. She had shared that her father didn't really date many women, and the ones he did…well…let's just say they weren't around very long. But I was certain that he didn't see me as another woman to push around. The sincerity in his eyes when he told me he loved me spoke for itself. His affection spoke its own words. I knew he cared for me deeply.

"Yo, Kaggy, are you feeling any better?" I raised my glance up to see Sango, the woman that I had previously been envious about before book boy entered my life. She's my best friend in the whole world. I could trust her with my life if I ever needed to, and I knew she would trust me just the same. We were never apart since grade school and we've all ready made it so far.

She towered over me from where I sat, one hand propping herself on my desk as she leaned. Her long chestnut brown hair swayed away from her bottom as she covered me completely in her uncomfortable shadow. Earlier this morning I had managed to vomit my breakfast. Sango insisted that I went home, but I retaliated saying I was fine to stay at work. She hasn't left my side since.

Her wary eyes looked me over to see if I looked anywhere near the color green. She seemed to approve me after a moment of intense staring before her lids lowered over her cocoa brown eyes. Placing a steaming hot cup of coffee in front of me, she crossed her arms to await my answer.

"I'm feeling better…coffee…" I flexed my fingers in wanting as I grabbed the coffee cup greedily. I pressed the Styrofoam cup to my lips, allowing the steam to waft up to my nose. I took a large audible gulp as I let the hot liquid burn lovingly down my throat.

"You're crazy." She mumbled as she swept imaginary dust off her purple skirt before she sat down. "Well, you look fine enough. This happened yesterday too, right? And, if I remember correctly, it happened the day before that too. Are you sure you aren't feeling sick?"

"I'm feeling exceptionally well now." I rubbed my cheek against the warm coffee cup with a doofy smile on my lips. "Coffee, coffee, coffee. My perfect little coffee. How I cherish you so." I heard her snort in laugher as she kicked back leisurely in the chair she occupied.

"But seriously, Kags, do you think you should see a doctor or something?" I shrugged it off as I waved my hand to dismiss the idea.

"You know how much I hate doctors! What's the point when I know this is just a little stomach flu? It's nothing to get worked up over." Sango nodded her head gently in agreement as I heard her sigh.

"I guess you're right. But it might not be a silly little flu, you know? What if you have a horrible gruesome disease that will make you hack up half your stomach?" I pursed my lips at this.

"Does a disease like that even exist? Or did you just make that up?" She barked another pretty laugh before a grin spread on her lips.

"Oh, I just made that up. But I do want you to get plenty of rest tonight, ya hear me? If you don't, I'll make sure to come over and beat you with a stick." I sighed as I blew on the steam to get the coffee to cool down.

"Yes mom. But wouldn't it make me even more ill if you try to beat me with said stick?" She frowned playfully as I grinned back at her.

"You know what I mean, Kagsy. Now, tell me about that guy Naraku was yelling at me about. I'm eager to know who has captured the feeble heart of my own little Kagster. It has been seven years, you know?"

"Like hell I know." I replied with a snort. "And what about my heart being feeble? At least I didn't try to kill my brother with a fork! They were about to pull out tranquilizer on you if you hadn't deflated like you had." I pointed out, causing her cheeks to go red with embarrassment.

"Okay, so I went a little overboard. Sue me. You just don't get out much, Kags. To hear that you had a steady boyfriend was big news for me." She scowled at the moment before swiftly, with inhuman like speed, grabbed my nearby book of _Dinosaurs and Monsters _(for Shippou) and shoved it down on my unsuspecting fingers. "And I still don't forgive you for not telling me about this!"

"Oww!" I cried. "Jeez, take my hand off, why don't you" I nimbly licked the plushy red flesh at the end of my fingertips. "I apologized anyways! Don't you get all pissy on me." She sighed as she crossed her arms as I tended to my abused fingers. I watched her swivel away from me.

"Fine. Since I don't know any details, why don't you fill me in? Or are you not going to tell me anything about him and be secretive?" I frowned.

"I won't keep him secretive. He's young, a bit older than me. He's very handsome too, with long silver hair and amber eyes. I all ready informed you that we met at the nearby library."

"Uh huh. So, he's kinda like you in a sense, right? You both swoon over the sight of books?" She donned a toothy grin. "Say, how handsome is he? Just give me a little number between one and ten and I'll let the issue rest." I felt the heat spread across my cheeks as I saw her eyes widen at this reaction.

"I'd give him a ten." I mumbled quickly as I glanced back down at the coffee in front of me. I twirled the stirrer in an antsy way before taking a quick sip. She was silent for a few moments, watching me fidget.

"You are completely won over." She observed, a smile growing on her lips. "I'm so proud of you! I don't have to worry about you any more!" I scowled at her.

"And when have you worried about me?"

"Since…erm…well, since Inuyasha…umm…" She never was one to feel comfortable while talking about this issue. "Ever since Inuyasha burned you out for Kikyo." I smiled pleasantly at her, causing her eyes to widen once more as she scooted back in her chair. Perhaps the smile was a bit too unexpected for her.

"I'm over that." I replied calmly. "It was devastating the way he announced it in front of everyone on campus…but I really am over it. I've found someone sweet and worth my time and effort. Now don't give me that look." She smiled warmly, a twinkle in her eye. She always favored happy endings, ever since she was a young child.

"That's so nice. You know I look out for you like a sister would. I really am proud." I smiled brightly at her.

"Thanks, San. It really means a lot to me." We shared the moment a few moments longer in silence before she decided to ponder more on the book boy discussion.

"Hey, you haven't mentioned his name yet. What is it? I want to know all about this library man that's stolen your heart." I sighed with a rosy blush. What was I going to tell her?

"O-Oh…well, you know, its nothing of importance. I'll fill you in later. Right now I want to hear more about you. How is your life going?" She frowned at this disappointing swerve in conversation. I knew she would bring up his name later, but, for now, I wasn't exactly sure of what to tell her.

"Miroku is being all right. He's still the cheekiest little bastard you've ever met, but he's toned down a bit. He's stopped pawing other women." I could see the anger rise in her irises as she bashed her fist on my desk. "But he's decided to grope me any other chance he can get! I'd rather have the lecher touching other women then me every five seconds!" I laughed good-heartedly.

"He has been quite tame lately. He hasn't asked me to mother his children in the longest of times." Sango sighed shortly.

"Good. Tell me if he does, and I'll give him a piece of my mind." She then gasped after a few moments of silence. "Oh my! How could I almost forget? I have some gossip for you, fresh from the oven." This piqued my interest as I leaned forward on my desk so that our faces were close to each other. The closer we were, the less of a chance it would be heard.

"You know how Yura had been seeing that man? The really quiet one from the twenty second floor?" I shook my head.

"No. I haven't heard a thing!" She frowned.

"Jeez, you're really out of touch. It was a huge affair. His name is Hiten Kurosawa." I snapped my fingers as the familiar face struck me.

"I know him! What happened?"

"Yura told me a few weeks ago that she had been feeling sick in the mornings. I saw her too! She told me a few weeks ago that she was pregnant with Hiten's child!" This struck me unbelievably hard, but she continued on. "When Hiten found out, he got up and left her in the dust. No one knows where he went. Isn't that just horrible?" She sighed. "I'm gonna buy her some baby blankets or something. We should chip in together."

I stared at her in disbelief as she continued with her gossip, my mouth slightly open in shock. Did I have the symptoms of being…of being pregnant? It had been weeks since I last had sex with book boy, and my mornings haven't been too wonderful as of late…was I really pregnant?

"Sango." I whispered, stopping her in mid-sentence. "We're going to the store."

"Why?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side confused. "Did you just think of an errand or something?" I nodded quickly before she could say anymore. I had to dismiss the idea of me being pregnant from my mind! It wasn't possible!

"Yes. A very important errand."

I was panicking. What would he say if I really was pregnant? Would he leave me like Yura was? I highly doubted it, though the thought nagged in my mind. Book boy is a very responsible man…but his name…I still don't know his name! What would I do then? I'd be carrying the child of a nameless man. It would label me as some type of whore with a bastard child.

Don't think like that, Kagome! I couldn't be pregnant. Or, it really wasn't determined yet that was. I just had to wait for that stupid little test that Sango and I had picked up from that stupid little grocery store around the corner.

"You really think you're pregnant?" She asked softly as I watched her slowly walk back and forth in a pace like manner in front of where I sat on my couch. "I mean…Kagome, you can't be pregnant. It's impossible. You're Kagome. You can't be pregnant." I smiled feebly.

"I'm probably just fretting over nothing." I comforted her gently. She seemed to be more of a wreck than I was. But that was just Sango—she took worrying to heart when it came to one of her closet friends. "It's just a silly little stomach flu, San. Could you go check to see if it's readable? It's been minutes. I really don't want to look at it." She nodded numbly as she now returned the comfort I had supplied her in a smile. She trudged to the bathroom proudly to see what my fate had come to.

Minutes later she walked out of the bathroom with glazy blank eyes. I watched her slowly make her way to the couch and plop down besides me.

"Sango." I said sternly, inside my stomach doing flips. "Tell me I'm worrying over nothing. I'm not really pregnant. Say so." She mutely turned her head towards me and gave a little shake to signify a flat 'No'.

"Kagome…you're pregnant." My eyes widen as I felt my world shatter around me as I ran to the bathroom to see that the test had proved positive. But I was not yet ready to know if I was truly pregnant. I took test after test from random shelves of stores, and each time they read a positive signal. So it only proved I was pregnant. Thirty-five tests in a row only proved it.

Now, as I lay on my bed an hour after Sango had left, I was starting to warm up to the idea. So I, little miss innocent, was pregnant. It only figured that book boy would conceive a child on the first try.

"My luck. My damned luck." I mumbled to myself as I placed my hand on my now flat stomach. To think, months later this would be round and I'd be a true pregnant woman.

I frowned as I thought of book boy. What in the world would I tell him? Would I even tell him? I scoffed at the idea of not informing him I was pregnant. It would be obvious with my rounding stomach. I just couldn't hide that from him. He'd find out sooner or later. And then he'd be anger that I didn't tell him he was the father of my child. He has the right to know I'm pregnant.

But didn't I have the right to know his name? He still hasn't told me a thing yet. Should I have a secret too? But the thought of not telling him…it made me shudder. I couldn't lie to him. He shouldn't be oblivious to this, like I am of his life.

"Okay, Kags." I mumbled aloud. "We'll do this. We'll be extra sneaky this next month and try to take out his name from him. If that works, we'll tell him. If it comes to the end of the month, we'll tell him anyway." This plan seemed effective. Yes, I would be extra nosy and either way he'd find out I was pregnant. Perfect plan, right?

"My dear, you seem worried." I looked up at his face, nervousness filling my mind as he looked at me with that softening gaze. It was too much to bear. He kissed my ear before moving to my neck, his fingers playing with my hair. "Tell me what troubles you."

"It's nothing important." I lied, cringing as I felt his soft lips on mine. "What about you? You seem a bit worried too." He sighed as he stroked my hair softly. I allowed my lids to lower as he continued to play with the locks that he so enjoyed.

"Kagome, I want to ask you something."

"Fine by me."

"Do you believe…do you believe that I'm a good person?" He asked gently, his voice laced with sadness. "Do I treat you fair enough? Do I love you enough?" I blinked my eyes twice in surprise at his troubling questions as I turned to look him square in his amber eyes. The sadness and despair that lurked in his eyes made my heart sink to the pit of my stomach.

"You're wonderful." I comforted gently as I caressed his neck. "What would make you think you weren't a good person?"

"…" He didn't reply as his eyes washed over me.

"And you love me plenty. Don't let anyone tell you anything different." I sighed softly. "As for if you are fair to me, I think you are not."

"How?" He asked softly.

"Your name, book boy. Your name is what is unfair to me." I was startled when I felt his lips on my forehead as he wrapped his arms around me tightly, pulling me to his chest.

"I know. And I apologize." He whispered sincerely as I snuggled into his embrace. How could you lie to someone so sweet? I felt tremendously guilty of what I was going to put him through.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"It's much more complicated." He mumbled. "I will tell you someday…soon. If I can find a way to." I was about to question how he would find a way to tell me, but he hushed me. "Let's not talk about this." I respected his wishes, though I was disappointed from the turn from this conversation.

"When do you want to meet my family?" I asked with a smile. "My mother lives a while away from here, but I want you to meet my brother soon. Do you think I could bring him next time?"

"I would like to hear of this infamous Naraku of yours." I smiled warmly as I kissed his cheek in affection before nuzzling his neck with my nose.

"Good. And, I was thinking that this summer we could plan our trip to America. I can get a week off work and we could bring the children. What do you say?" I was answered with his lips placed on mine to confirm my plans. I smiled as I let go of his warm lips, my arms brushing his clothed arm. "Book boy?" I asked curiously as I inspected the piece of clothing on his arm.

"Yes?

"Now that I really think about it, I've never seen you with a short sleeve shirt on, even when it's warm. Why is that?" He quirked his eyebrow up to its usual place as he glanced down at his arms.

"You didn't ask last week?" He asked, more to himself than to me. "Figures you didn't. We were in the library after all…"

"What are you hiding under there? Something odd?" I questioned as I tugged a bit on the fabric. Was he scarred from a burn? Or maybe he had a nasty cut that he didn't want anyone to see?

"I don't really like many people to see it. When I was younger I had some tattoo work done. This was before I dreamed of a teaching career." He smirked as he rolled up his sleeves, allowing me to se magenta stripes lining his arms. "I was drunk at the time. I have them to my wrist. When they're out in the open, they draw unwanted attention."

I fingered his skin in awe at the beautiful work of the tattoos he had gotten. It looked like the magenta skin was some sort of velvet the way they caught my eye. He watched me silently as I ran my finger up and down the four stripes on his right arm before switching to his left.

"What do you think?" He asked, smiling slightly at my admiration for them.

"They're magnificent!" I mumbled as I lifted his wrist to place a kiss against the colored skin. "It kinda makes you a yakuza or something." I giggled at this. "But they really are fantastic. Do you know who did the work? I've never seen such a pretty color…"

"I was drunk." He reminded me simply. "I normally don't show these to anyone, I hope you realize. Even Rin has only seen a few glimpses herself."

"You don't let your own daughter see your bare arms?" I asked slowly, quite confused. Once you thought about it, it was quite odd. When I was younger, before my father left, I remember him lounging out in the sun with his shirt off by the pool. So this meant that book boy never did that type of thing?

"No." He answered simply.

"Never ever?" His eyebrow rose even higher at this.

"No."

"What about swimming?" I asked, inching closer to him. "You had to take her swimming one time or another, didn't you? How else would you teach her?"

"She can't swim." He mumbled defeated, rather ashamed, at the fact that he never taught his daughter how to swim. "I never took the time to teach her." I gaped at him, my lips parted as I stared at him. He sighed at my look. "I know I should have taught her, but I didn't—"

"I am taking that girl to the pool this weekend!" I cried as I jabbed my finger at his chest. "We're you planning to have her not know how to swim? For crying out loud, book boy, I've known since I was the young age of four!"

"But I—"

"No buts! When she's older, what if she randomly decides she wants to go on a boat ride with a super cute guy? And she manages to embarrass her self in front of him by falling off the boat's edge when they were going to take a dip? What'd you do then?" I asked loudly, lost in my own imagination. "She would just drown away and you'd have no way to stop it! What a horrible parent you are!" I teased mercilessly as his eye gave a visible twitch.

"A… 'super cute guy'?" He asked me, his eyes hardening.

"Oh, don't tell me you're one of those really protective fathers that won't allow their daughter to date until they're married!" I sighed. "You really need a reality check, don't you now, book boy? She's going to grow up, you know? A man has to be turned off it a woman can't swim. What about the cute swimsuits she couldn't put to use? It'd all be a waste!"

"Kagome…" He started, but I cut him off with a wave of the hand.

"I'm not done yet. It all revolves around swimming, book boy. By the time I'm finished teaching her, she'll be a champion!" I stopped, catching the breath that I lost as he stared at me blankly, unsure of how to take my advice to him.

"I'll…I'll be sure to sign her up for lessons?" He asked, wondering if it was the answer I was looking for. I giggled as I tipped over from his lap to the couch pillows.

"My, do you look frightened!" I cried, muffled from the pillow to cover my taunting laughs. He soon gathered himself to see that my questioning was all a huge joke in my eyes. I felt his arms around me as a chuckle erupted from his lips. I didn't exactly like that type of laugh…it sounded evil.

I squealed as I felt his hands clamp down on my sides, freezing me where I laid.

"My dear, the favor must be repaid." My eyes widened considerably as I felt his fingers stroke the tender ticklish sin of my sides. My laughter started anew as he maliciously tickled me until tears streamed down my cheeks, as my throat grew hoarse. When he was satisfied that he had put me through enough torture, I laid on the floor twitching from the punishment he had given me for laughing at him. I took a greedy breath of air before plopping my forehead to the carpeting of the library floors.

"So…tired…can't…move…" He smiled as he graciously helped me off the ground into his protective arms.

"Now, will you try to tease me again?" He asked as I snuggled into the warmth that he gave me.

"I dunno. I might." I yawned childishly as I jumped into his arms. He was slightly surprised at my action, but grabbed my legs anyway before I could fall. I wrapped my legs around his waist as my arms snuggled around his neck as I made myself comfortable. Soon enough, I was asleep.

The next time I awoke, I was in my own bed. Naraku was away that night on certain 'business', so the apartment was quiet. I frowned when I saw that book boy wasn't with me at my side. My hands immediately went down to my stomach sadly.

It wasn't right for him not to know. This was eating me up inside, and I know that couldn't be good for the baby. Perhaps my plan wasn't too thought out as I thought it was. I would tell him the next time I saw him, for sure. I scheduled a check up with my doctor yesterday for next Wednesday. Book boy should be there with me.

I smiled. That was the right thing to do. I would announce it to both Naraku and book boy at the same time. It was perfect! Killing two birds with one stone, eh? Besides, they'd have to find out one way or another. But, maybe since book boy is the father of my child, I should tell him first. Then I could announce it to Naraku once book boy overcomes his shock. A camera will definitely be brought.

What would I do if book boy wasn't ready to have a child? I certainly couldn't just drop my baby off at a foster home…abortion was way out of line. I rubbed my belly. I would just have to keep it and raise it as my own. How I wish it'd be a baby girl.

"We'll be all right, my darling." I whispered. "Everything will turn out all right, especially with you little one."

"Mama…mwa…potato…" I grinned at the little boy who stood in front of me, his eyes closed as his head tilted to his side. I scooted over with a small giggle. Shippou was sleeping walking again. It was a good thing he didn't end up in the bathtub like last time. Naraku found the whole situation hilarious and turned on the shower water on him. I made Naraku scrub all the tiles in the apartment spotless after that.

"Come in bed, my little love. Tomorrow we'll have potatoes for dinner, if you'd like?" I asked as I helped him under the covers. He smiled softly as he curled up in the sheets, making me giggle. Potatoes. What a wonderful idea for dinner tomorrow! What a funny thing if he remembers his dream.

"Oh, Ship, you won't be alone for long." I murmured softly, comfortingly to the little boy as I stroked the little boys' hair. "Wait nine more months, darling, nine more months."

* * *

So close now! I can almost feel it! I'm oh so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been sick lately. And there was the fact that writer's block struck me at the worst time. But the next chapters should fly by quickly because I can't wait to write the ending. Endings are so much fun.

I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/or other holidays I'm not listing! We just go the prettiest IMac, and this is my first update on it. Ah, so pretty and white. I think my eyes might go starry any moment now.

Thank you, my reviewers! All of them are so touching to me. And I really appreciate people who have pointed out grammatical errors. I'm getting some other to edit, but, otherwise, I'd like to know this kind of thing. Tell me how you liked this chapter! Review, review, review!


	9. Chapter 9

"You have a baby in there?" I grinned at the little boy as I patted my slightly round stomach. I was exactly a month and a half into my pregnancy.

"I do. And I'll keep getting bigger until your baby brother or sister is born." He smiled at me brightly as I let him feel my tummy. Damn, if that doesn't remind me, I need to get some slightly larger clothes.

"Will Rin's daddy become my daddy?" He asked with a thoughtful smile as he stared at my stomach. "I like him. He's nice. He'd be a nice daddy."

"You've never had a daddy, have you?" I asked softly as the little boy looked up at me. He frowned before shaking his head.

"I've never had a daddy." He then smiled. "But Rin's daddy is a nice one! Do you think he'd like to be my daddy?" I smiled sadly as I brought the little boy to my lap, running my fingers through his soft orange hair.

"He'd love to be your daddy, I'm sure. But it's all his decision. He doesn't even know that we're going to have a baby yet." Shippou blinked.

"Really?"

"Really, really. Only Sango knows about the baby. And now you do too." His eyes brightened that I was allowing him to keep this special secret.

"When are you going to tell Rin's daddy?" I sighed.

"I'm gonna tell him tonight, I think. I'm telling Uncle Naraku too. Do you know how excited they'll be?" He beamed a smile as he hugged me tightly.

"Mama, why haven't you told anyone till now? Hasn't anyone noticed how big you're getting?" I giggled at him.

"I'm not that big yet. You just wait; I'll look like a balloon! You wouldn't be able to fit in my lap anymore!" He frowned at this before smiling at me again.

"But that means that my little brother or sister is coming, so I can wait for you to hold me." He yawned sleepily as I stroked his hair calmly.

"Grandma will be here soon. I want you to get to sleep, okay? You, my sick little boy, need to get your rest." He sighed in defeat as I helped him under the covers. I kissed his forehead gently. "Now don't tell Grandma on me, okay? I have to tell her too." He nodded in reply.

"Night' Mama." I stood up from his bedside.

"Good night, Shippou. Little baby says good night too." He waved before snuggling into his pillow, his eyes sliding shut. I watched him for a moment before exiting his room with a pleasant smile on my face.

So Shippou knew I carried a baby. That crossed one more person off my long, long list. Tonight I planned to tell book boy and Naraku my news.

Why hadn't I told them sooner? Lately book boy had been extra frantic and made me stop coming to the library again. Every time I talked to him on the phone, I really wanted to tell him, but it had to be face to face. I did see him a few days ago for breakfast, but I had chickened out then. I feel horrible for putting it off for so long.

Sango had accompanied me to the doctor appointment, which confirmed my pregnancy. He had explained to me my choices and we scheduled my next appointment. Hopefully book boy will be at my side at the next one.

"You sure are happy tonight." Naraku commented as I slipped on my shoes. My mother watched me closely as well.

"Because you're going to meet my book boy tonight." My mother looked at Naraku.

"You tell me if he's fit enough for our Kagome."

"Yes mom." He whined as he gave her a small mocking salute. I grinned at them both before giving my mom a small hug.

"If Shippou wakes up with a headache, give him some of the medicine that's on the kitchen counter. He only needs one. And if he gets a fever, make sure to—"

"Kagome!" She cried, patting my back. "I've raised four children all ready! Don't think I know nothing." I laughed, embarrassed as Naraku shook his head at me.

"Come on, Kags. You're getting to hyper over this. And the weird thing is, you're usually not this hyper." I knew that Naraku was getting suspicious on me. With my pregnancy, my hormones have all ready started their major roller coaster ride within my body. I've been incredibly cross lately with Naraku, and I could see his gaze grow more and more calculated with each look. My brother wasn't stupid, at all, and I knew he would find out sooner or later unless I told him. I planned on breaking it to him tonight.

"We'll be off. Just make sure Shippou gets plenty of rest. Ciao!" Naraku limply waved his hand, not thrilled to be leaving the house.

"Yeah, yeah. Later." As I shut the door and we started out of the apartment building, he glanced at me. "I am getting paid for this, right?" I jabbed him roughly in the side.

"You wish you were getting paid."

"I do." He agreed before he rubbed his abused side. "And your elbows are poky." I sighed as I spared a quick glance to my elbow. My elbows were not poky!

"Whatever." We were silent as we walked the dimming streets of Tokyo. I watched him for a minute before he turned his red orbs to me.

"What are you looking at?" I laughed quickly before smiling.

"I was just thinking how handsome you looked tonight?" He stopped with a blank expression on his face as confusion clouded his eyes.

"Did someone hit you in the head today at work?" He asked bluntly.

"Why of course not!" I cried with a laugh, waving my hand. "Now, while we're on our way, tell me about your life. Get a girl yet? Or did you still scare them away with your horrible impression of Bob Marley?"

"It's not horrible!" He growled. "And, for your information, it isn't an impression of Bob Marley. It's supposed to sound like that American Bill Clinton." I stared at him for a moment with my eyebrow raised.

"Okay." I drawled. "But you haven't told me bout your life in a while."

"I saw that bastard again!" He said loudly, waving his hand in front of him in an angered fashion. "And this time he was renting a movie! A MOVIE!"

"Calm down." I said calmly, smacking his arm. "It's not worth it to get that upset over him. What was his name again? Sess-magni-whatta…eh, I clearly forgot."

"It's Sesshomaru Taisho! And I wish that damn son of a bitch would get hit by millions of bombs!" He smiled evilly. I could only imagine something bloody and gruesome was going through his mind at that moment about that Sesshomaru guy. "And lots of bullets. A whole lot of bullets."

"Why do you hate him so much?" I asked as I moved my bangs out of my eyes. "You always bitch about him, but you've never really explained why you hate him."

"Okay then." He said calmly with a sigh. "I did business with him once. He's the son of this famous yakuza Inu noTaisho. Big guy, really scary when he wants to be. But, since he's the eldest, he's thrown into the whole shebang. I think he's even scarier than his father." Naraku snorted. "That dirty S.O.B cheated me out on his father's order. I've hated him ever since then."

"A yakuza?" I asked. "I heard they're really thuggy. Was this guy a thug too?" Naraku snorted again.

"Hell nawh! He landed women left and right with that pretty face of his. It was sickening how he used them." Naraku stuck out his tongue in disgust. "I really envy a guy like that." I barked a laugh.

"You probably do! But why'd you decide to tango with him anyway? I knew you were stupid, but not that stupid."

"I don't agree with that." He pointed out with a frown. "Besides, I was a little punk back then." I sighed as I shook my head.

"Naraku, you told me you've known him only for two years! You couldn't have changed that much." He grinned in reply as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"But I have. I have become one of the wise, greater than the—"

"Just shut up!" I giggled. "You're still the same lay around at home couch potato. I certainly know that you haven't changed a bit since high school. So ha!" We stuck our tongues out at each other childishly before turning away. I looked at the dimming streets; cars caught in a major traffic jam at my left. Tokyo was always crowded at this time of day, and I could feel the soft pushing of people rushing to get home.

"You've changed, you know. Since dad went away. I didn't see my loud annoying sister anymore." I smiled sadly at him as he stopped walking. "You turned quiet after that. I tried to get you back…my tricks were all directed at you."

"When dad died, my life did change drastically." I smiled as a rush of memories flew over me, causing me to stop my walking as well. "He really was the one that I took after most. He always said I had his eyes…and his brains. His favorite pastime was reading."

"You aren't dad, Kags." Naraku said with a sigh. "And you don't have to be. I really have to thank this guy that you met. You've come back to me." He grinned as he kissed my forehead in a brotherly way. "You yell at me all the time now."

"Kinda like when we were kids, right?" I bit my lip. "Book boy does make me feel like me again. It feels nice." Naraku slung his arm around my shoulders as we stood together for a while longer, enjoying the sibling moment we were having. But, Naraku obviously being Naraku, decided to break it.

"Hey, I hope I get paid for that speech too. Comes right from the heart." I giggled as I took his hand. He made a face, making me think of a little girl who thought boys had cooties. "Awh, Kagster, you're not going to make me hold your hand all the way there!"

"I am." I stated with a smile. "But that's only because you've made me especially happy."

"You know, never mind me saying I have to thank this guy of yours. I have to pity him too." He laughed as I pushed him away from me, effectively making him run into a random lady on the street. I watched in a smug way as the lady pulled out an umbrella and started to beat him with it, yelling something or other about rape. I chuckled as he flew past me down the street, a look of pure fright in his eyes.

"My, my, seems like my day is getting more and more exciting." I frowned as I padded along the sidewalk, my heels clicking along the cement. I placed a hand to my eyes to get rid of the lowering sun's glare to see if I could find Naraku. "Damn, he ran far."

"What an amazingly cute brother you have!" I snorted as Jakotsu came to my side, replacing where Naraku was placed earlier.

"Looks can't replace the personality." I mumbled with a smile. "Are you going to the library?"

"Of course." He looked around me in confusion. "Where's the little fluff ball you always carry around with you. I've come to call him orange top." I chuckled at this, placing my hand politely to my lips.

"Oh, he's at home with my mother sick. I'm taking Naraku to meet my book boy today!" Jakotsu paled considerably, causing me to arch my eyebrow. "Anything wrong?"

"O-Oh n-no…it's n-nothing…" He scratched his head nervously. I sighed as the library came within my sight.

"You're a horrible liar, I hope you do realize?" He gulped audibly before giving me a swift kiss on my cheek.

"I have to go, honey. I'll see you later!" I watched him dash off in a hurry, dust trailing behind him. I shrugged as I saw Naraku slumped over the bench in front of the library.

"Did a little old woman scare you that badly?" I shook with laughter. "I think you about pissed your pants!" As I laughed, he scowled at me fiercely. Oh, was this going to be hung over his head for the next twelve years!

"It was not funny! Can we just get this over with and leave?" I frowned as I recovered from my quick laughing spasm.

"It's not like we're just going to say 'hi' and then leave!" I said loudly. "Now come on! I want you to be decent with him!"

"Come on, Kags. I just want to meet him and leave. I'm not in a good mood as it is. I want to find that woman and kick the—" I stomped my foot on the ground.

"This is all I ask of you, Naraku. I usually don't ask much! I want this night to just go by smoothly." I bit the end of my thumb deflated. When this pregnancy is over, I'm going to rejoice. "This is very important to me. Naraku, you're one of my closest family members. I'm really serious about this guy…if I could I would marry him right away if he asked." His red eyes softened as he looked at me before he placed a hand on my head, effectively patting it.

"Okay. You go see him and bring him out here to meet me, all right?" I grinned as I jumped on him with a huge hug before giving him a nice kiss on the cheek.

"All right! I'll be right back! Now, don't you go running into any old ladies now!" Before he could smack me, I was all ready off through the doors. I sighed happily as the warmth of the library consumed me.

This was where it all happened, once I thought about it. My life revolved around this place. My sanctuary. The library was always here when I needed it most. When my father died, I found this to be my strength, my place to get away to. This was the place where my knowledge came from, giving me advantages at work and schooling. And this is where I met book boy, the love of my life. If I could ever depend on one thing, it was this library that stood here. It was my lifeline.

"Are ye here to see him?" I nodded as I felt Kaede's hand on my shoulder.

"I'm here with my brother. Have you seen him? And I have some really, really big news too!" I squealed with a giggle. "I'm so excited!"

"It seems you are." Saya observed as she pointed behind the desk. "And he's over there. He wanted to scare you, but I said that it'd be nicer if he just greeted you with a kiss." I heard book boy's growl as he leaned up from where he was at the desk, but not before effectively bumping his head on the wood.

"I was not going to scare you." He pointed out with another low growl before picking up a pencil. "Saya can't possibly do a thing on her own and wanted me to get this for her." He sighed. "How you managed to shove it that far under there is beneath me." I grinned at him.

"Oh, these ladies have to have some sort of fun! Just having you bend over is a show in itself." He raised that silver eyebrow of his as he came where I stood. He glanced at Saya and Kaede before returning a loving gaze to me. I couldn't be more happier the way he looked at me like that.

"Is it a true motive of a woman to make a male pick something up for them?" I kissed his hand.

"Of course! But a woman's mind is very complex." Our noses touched as he leaned down, his golden look piercing me.

"Good that I have a woman that can help me understand." He pressed his lips against mine for a few moments before giving me another kiss. I pouted at him.

"Why haven't you let me come to the library for a while? You're not throwing me another dinner like last time, right?" He smiled as he kissed me again, placing his forehead on my own.

"Even better than that. But I can tell you after I meet your brother. Where is he?" I sighed as I snuggled close to him.

"Oh, he's outside. He'll be here in a minute. But I have some major news to tell you." He kissed me again. I enjoyed the way he ran his fingers ran through my hair as his other hand cupped my cheek. "Some really major news."

"Mhmm…it sounds fascinating." I giggled as he kissed my neck, pulling away from him. We were in the front of the library after all! I could only allow so much affection to be displayed before it fell over the line.

"I have something important as well. Would you like to hear it now?" I nodded enthusiastically as I watched his lips curl into that odd smile of his. I loved that smile. It meant whatever he had to tell me would make me happy.

"Of course." He narrowed his eyes at me for a moment.

"You seem different today." I shifted my weight from foot to foot with a big smile on my face.

"I'm very excited, that's why. Now tell me…you're being cruel making me wait." As he opened his mouth to tell me his wonderful news, I heard a loud crash by the front doors. I placed my hand over my lips in embarrassment as I saw Naraku standing there in a fury, a bookstand kicked over to the side. It's contents sprayed out around everywhere, embarrassing me to my fullest. "Naraku!" I cried angrily. Boy, did I have lecture planned for him! How incredibly rude! And at a library, no less.

"Kagome!" He finally growled as he neared us once he gave the stand a few good kicks. I gasped in surprise as he pulled my shoulders forcefully away from book boy's side. "Get away from him!"

"What are you doing, Naraku! Get offa me!" He tightened his grip on me, causing me to take a short intake of breath. He never held me this tight before. The pressure he was applying made me think that my skin would soon bruise.

"Don't take a step near him." He growled warningly, his eyes narrowing to slits as he stared at book boy with fire in his eyes. "Stay away from my sister!"

"Onigumo…" Book boy mumbled in surprise.

"What is going on?" I cried after a moment of intense glares. I watched worriedly from book boy to Naraku. "Have you two met or something?"

"Kagome, that's Sesshomaru Taisho!" My eyes widened as he wrapped his arm across my shoulders in protection, releasing the painful hold I was once in. "He's the one I told you about."

"Onigumo, don't you dare try and tell her!" Book boy snarled viciously, causing my lips to part in confusion. "I don't want her hurt!"

"She has the right to know!" Naraku yelled, breaking the awkward silence of the library. I broke out of Naraku's arms and placed myself between the two furious men.

"This certainly isn't the place to be discussing this!" I cried. "And what the hell are you two talking about?"

"Kagome, he's the reason why Kikyo went away!" I looked at my brother in confusion as I heard book boy take in a short wary breath. "Kikyo had loans to pay off from his father! Once she disappeared, they went right to you to find her location."

"What do you mean?" I whimpered, the air leaving my lungs as I felt a choking sensation constrict my throat.

"He was using you." Naraku said softly as he saw the hurt he was putting me through. "He needed you to get to Kikyo." The silence was unbearable as I closed my eyes tightly, the blackness soothing to me. It didn't make any sense! Book boy would never hurt me in any way! Never! He wouldn't try to use me to get my no good sister…would he?

I finally inched open my eyes, surprised that I had been crying. I turned away from Naraku to see book boy's face. I stepped closer to him, feeling the salty liquid on my lips.

"…B-Book boy…" I scarcely whispered without my voice breaking. "…Its n-not t-true…is it?" I stared at him, my eyes large as I searched his own. Guilt filled every corner of the gold that I had adored as he turned his gaze away from me, only signifying that it was all, indeed, true.

"Kagome…" I felt my heart pounding rapidly as I began to tremble with tears. I felt Naraku's arms around me once more as he shielded me from the one I had thought loved me with all his heart. The one I thought I trusted.

"Don't take another step near her!" He lied! He lied, he lied, he lied! He wanted Kikyo! Everyone just looked around me for Kikyo!

Those words. He told me that he'd always be there for me. He held me without a care in the world. All of that was for her. It was for her! Never for me! For her!

I sobbed into Naraku's shirt as I heard a few other insults shouted his way in my defense. But I saw nothing. The look on book boy's face was enough to tell that it was all true.

That night…he told me that he loved me. He said that he cared for me. And he was what landed me all in this mess! The heart in my chest I could feel breaking. My strength had left me. My book boy had left me.

"Kagome, calm down. It's all right. I'm here." Naraku whispered comfortingly as he ran his fingers through my hair. "He won't hurt you anymore."

I couldn't see. I couldn't think. I hurt. All I did was hurt. My bones were achy and my mind was a mess. Book boy had deceived me, all in order to track down Kikyo.

"Naraku!" I sobbed as we entered my apartment, once I had the time to realize where I was. Naraku cradled me in his arms as my mother came in view, shock written on her face as she ran over to comfort me.

"My baby!" I cried as a new sense of pain washed over me. I wrapped my arms around my stomach. "What am I going to do?" The tears fell over my long skirt, staining it, as I heard nothing from my mom or brother.

"What baby?" My mother asked quickly. "What baby?"

"Mine!" I sobbed as I took her waist instead of Naraku's. I needed arms of warmth and comfort, but his, at that time, were limp and dead with shock.

"She…I should have known. That's was what she wanted to tell us tonight!" He mumbled, his voice trembling, as his eyes were blank. I sniffed before the tears continued in a stream down my cheeks, not about to stop.

"We're alone!" I cried as I clutched the clothing of her dress as I hiccupped. "H-He's n-not…I-I…" My mother hushed me. But, before I could even hear Naraku explain once again to her what had happened, darkness took me. The darkness was welcoming to me. But, even in the soothing black, I felt the pain and tears streaming from my eyes. My book boy had left.

My baby and I were alone. I. Am. Alone.

* * *

Pretty rough stuff in there, eh? Ah, I hope you don't think this is finished! I have a few more chapters in there, and I swear they'll be longer. Honestly, I meant this one to be longer...you can only have so much drama, you know? And it's kind of hard to right. I was crying while I wrote this. I tried to get into character with Kagome, see how I would feel if I were her. And I cried. A lot.

Two updates around the same time! Aren't you all lucky? I'd like you to review, please. Please, please, oh please.

I remind in every chapter, I know, but I really want to see grammatical errors! I wrote this at eleven thirty at night the day before New Years. I know it certainly isn't all right, so give a hand, and help meh.

Happy New Years everybody! I'll update next year (man, I love saying that! It sounds like so far away -insert evil cackle-) Hope the best for Kagome! Ya never know what might happen to her and her baby. I could kill them off if I wanted? Or perhaps I could do something else? Ah, so many scenarios that I could come up with. But I will leave you off, for now, with one of those annoying cliffies!

**WA HA HA!**

_**Happy New Year!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

I felt my hands tremble as turned off the computer screen. I had gotten so many emails from Sango, most in pity. I've said that I hated pity. And I still do.

My heart was still in ruins days after the encounter with book boy and my brother. I never did expect to get over him quickly, I knew I wouldn't, and I was still in the stage where chocolate was my best friend. Sango visited, and Naraku comforted, but nothing could shake off the hurt feeling that weighed on my shoulders. I felt violated, betrayed. Book boy had used me so easily, and with a straight face told me that he loved me. And, for the worse part, it was all for Kikyo.

Kikyo this, Kikyo that. It's all I've ever heard since I was a child. Oh, Kikyo, you're so wonderful! Kikyo, what have you done now? It never once revolved around Kagome. And, if it did, she would make sure to make it revolve back around her. She still managed to ruin my life, even after she's disappeared. Perhaps that is what stings me most…the fact that it was all a lie to get to _Kikyo. _

I could feel the tears rushing to my eyes, the wetness becoming a feeling I was used to. All these emotions that stream through me are ridiculous! And I knew they couldn't be good for the baby. What I'm worried most right now is if all this stress put on me will give me a miscarriage. Even though I probably won't see book boy again, I couldn't let that happen. This child would become my life, and I knew it.

Now that I really thought of it, book boy didn't know about our baby. He probably will never know because I'll never let him. If I did, that would only mean more pain for my child and me. I would hate to put this little one through the emotional trauma.

I can imagine my child asking 'Mama, where's daddy?' and me not being able to answer. What a horrible way to be raised. And I was the one who caused it all.

Tears flowed down my face as I placed my hands on my cheeks in frustration. How would I get by with a baby on my hands? Shippou was all ready enough to handle, but a baby? It would take so much time and effort! I didn't have all that. I didn't have a husband!

"Mama?" I wiped my eyes with my sleeve in a hurry before turning to see Shippou. I smiled at the boy. He was the only one who didn't pity me. That's only because he didn't understand. "Why are you crying?"

"Shippou…come here." He came obediently to my side. He frowned as he looked at my face for a moment.

"That's not my mama's smile." He said after moments of silence. "If you don't want to smile, don't smile. Smile when you mean it." My lips lowered from the fake smile I had placed for him. I watched him with teary eyes as I swept a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"Okay." I whispered. "But you won't see my smile for a very long time."

"Why is that?" I kissed his forehead as I played with his bangs.

"Because mama was hurt very bad." Shippou was silent for a few moments, staring at his little bare feet. I played with his hair through the silence of my room.

"Was it because of Rin's daddy?" I paused before nodding gently.

"Yes, it was." I felt a lone tear run down my face as I struggled to keep the other tears locked away. "I won't be seeing him anymore, Shippou."

"Did he not like the baby?" He asked softly as I felt his small hand reach out to wipe away my tear. My throat was dry as I bit my lip to answer him.

"No, honey, I didn't tell him about the baby." He climbed in my lap, throwing his arms around my neck. I remained frozen for a moment before returning his hug, more tears leaking from my red puffy eyes. "You'll have to do all you can for the baby, my darling." I whispered. "You help me be strong…for the baby's sake." The little boy held me close, his little fingers stroking my hair like I would do to him when he was upset. We sat like that for the longest of times, silent tears running down both of our faces. At least he knew what I meant. Book boy would be gone and Shippou wouldn't have a chance to get a new father.

"Shippou, did you tell…her…" Naraku stood at the doorway, his hair up in a messy ponytail with an apron on. He had taken up cooking meals for both Shippou and me. I had never felt more thankful for my brother than I had at this point. He was looking out for me, and I was glad that someone still cared so much. "Kagome…" He mumbled, his eyes cascading to the ground. He felt guilty, tremendously guilty. But I didn't put him to blame for telling me the truth. I would have found out and still remain in the same position I was in now.

"You two…" I mumbled with a small hiccup. "Thank you so much. I could never live without your love…" I burst into tears all over again, hating the burning sliding of salt water down my cheeks. I had been crying none stop, even in my sleep. It was frustrating that I couldn't stop.

"Would you like us to eat dinner in here with you?" Naraku asked quietly as he slung a dishcloth over his shoulder. His eyes softened at my broken form. I nodded gently as I pulled away from Shippou.

"You know, I should be the one crying. Not you, little one." I helped him wipe away the tears with my sleeve. "Let's all watch TV together. Perhaps that will get my mind off things." Naraku nodded before turning to leave. He paused for a moment before continuing to the kitchen.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, mama?" The little boy hiccupped. I was about to refuse, knowing that I even cried in my sleep, but the look on his face was one of loneliness. I felt lost that I had let down this little boy. I was even letting down the child I carried.

"Yes." I said strongly. "You can. I'll be glad to have the company. I don't want to sleep alone tonight." He nodded with a smile. "And I'll get out of bed tomorrow and do the cooking. Is that a good idea? I can't be slumped forever." I could be slumped forever. No one would ever notice it. I bet I could act cheery and still continue on with my day…but my heart is deeply scarred. I knew it would never be fixed…it would take time to mend.

The next day I kept true to my promise to Shippou. I got out of bed and opened up the curtains, allowing the sun to stream into my room. I had kept it dark the past few days, but now, I felt that the sun needed to get in. I needed to feel the warmth on my skin.

I dressed properly instead of wearing grungy pajamas. When I walked into the kitchen, Naraku had stopped what he was doing and stared. He didn't say anything for the longest of times, but I ignored him. Though my heart was in ruins, I wouldn't let my life turn out to be the same.

I went through my traditional morning routine while being intensely watched by my brother. But I did it anyway, no smile visible on my lips. I would do as Shippou had said—I would only smile when I wanted to. I would not pretend for anyone.

"Kagome…" Naraku said finally after I had started on the dishes after breakfast. "Don't push yourself."

"I'm not." I said calmly as I scrubbed the frying pan, the hot water feeling good on my fingers. "I can't sulk forever. Don't worry about me."

"I can't help but worry about you." He said firmly. "And I won't stop. Not after I…"

"It's not your fault." I told him seriously. "If I could say anything about it, I should be thanking you. Either way I'd end up like this." I smirked sadly. "As they say, ignorance is bliss."

"I'm sorry. I was there when Kikyo made the loans. I should have known they would come after you if she didn't pay them off." He frowned. "Seems they know my real identity now too."

"I heard you say Onigumo." He sighed.

"Something father called me when I was young. I don't know why, but it stuck. So I've used it as my alias for a long time. Looks like I'll have to find another. Damn, I really liked Onigumo."

"Is it scary?" I asked as I stopped the running water. "Going up against those yakuza. Would you even consider yourself as one?"

"No." He said. "I merely deliver business to Inu no Taisho. I don't even see the guy regularly. He interacts through Sesshomaru. His youngest was a complete bust." I nodded as I turned back to my dishes.

"Nice to know." He sighed again, running a hand through his hair.

"Kagome, are you going to tell him? About the…the…ba…" He couldn't say it. It saddened me that he couldn't mention my unborn child in front of me.

"No. He'll never have to know."

"You aren't getting an abortion…are you?" He asked worriedly. I whipped around to face him, a look of anger burning in my eyes.

"Of course not!" I said loudly. "This baby will become my life. It's the last good thing I can remember of him, okay?" I quieted. "I don't want to make the same mistake again. This child will remind me to be more careful to ones that I interact with."

"It's good to be wary, Kags, but you shouldn't not trust everyone you meet."

"I know. And I won't. Besides, I would never have an abortion. This is my baby and I'll have to deal with it my own way. I'll raise it to be just like me…" And exactly like him.

"Are you going into work today? You shouldn't…not yet." I finished the last dish, placing it in the dishwasher. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not going into work today. Sango has it covered for me. I'll return tomorrow." I wiped my hands on my jeans. "But, for now, I think I'm going to pay a little visit to the library."

"So soon?" Naraku yelped, surprised that I had even mentioned the library. I nodded.

"I have some books I have to return. Besides, it would be unfair for me to leave the place that has been my second home for so long. That's the same library I went to when I was young." I took my purse and slipped on my jacket. "I'm not going to leave it now. It's not right."

"Okay. But do you want me to come with you?" He asked. I shook my head as I grabbed my bag of books.

"No. I don't want you to protect me all the time. It's either you or Sango trying to shield me from pain." I glanced at him. "It only hurts more. Let me do this, for once, on my own." Before he could answer, I shut the door on him. Perhaps I was being a bit harsh, but the truth had to be heard.

I'd only be bitter for a month or so, I knew. I couldn't stand to be so mean and cold for a long time. Naturally, I'm a very warming person. This cold I feel hasn't altered that aspect of me, its only put my warmth on hold.

Sometimes I felt the warmth slide back. It's only when I ever think of book boy does that warmth return. Our memories come up at everything I look at. If I glanced at a book, I'd think of book boy. If I ate take out, I'd think of book boy. Looking at anything probably would remind me of book boy.

I hated being in such a crummy mood. I know that…if book boy came here right now, I'd probably burst into tears. But I don't think they'd be in anger or hatred…they'd be in joy. I missed his face, I truly did, and if he asked me to come back, I would.

But, I had to remember, he wouldn't ask. It was all for a job that his father gave him. But, what struck me as odd is that he never asked where Kikyo was. He didn't even really ask about her. I wonder why that is, sometimes. Was it his game to try and trick me into telling him? Or did I secretly tell him recently…I couldn't remember. Either way, I don't remember giving any information to book boy.

I coughed slightly. His name wasn't book boy. I had to stop using it so frequently. He was Sesshomaru Taisho… But what purpose is a name? It does nothing to describe the person. I really don't see him as Sesshomaru. I see him as my book boy.

This made me laugh bitterly. I clearly was a fool. I would keep going back to him for years now…my feelings for him were so much stronger than I had felt for Inuyasha. I was truly in love with him. Should I consider trying to talk to him and settling things out? Naraku would have a royal fit if I did. Sango would warn me that he would try to hurt me again…but should it matter what they think? I determine my own life, god dammit. Is book boy who I really want?

I stopped as the library came within my sight. I sighed deeply as I placed a hand on my hip. This was turning out to be much more than a walk. These realizations were really dragging me down.

I smiled at the sound of the bell as I entered the library. It was the smallest chime. No one usually heard the noise, but I listened so intently in this library. My ears had to be tuned sharply for this visit. If book boy were here, I would leave immediately. I think it's too soon to be forgiving him. I would only forgive him if he were going through the same pain that I felt.

"K-Kagome!" Saya gasped. I glanced up at her, breaking out of my trance. I was standing in front of the doors, staring out into space. I've been doing that a lot this week, it seems. "We weren't…why are you here?"

"Returning some books." Saya was unusually quiet, but the answer was evident. She was wondering why I was here after the display last week. "I'm not deserting this library. I don't plan on it. You can even tell him that, if you wish, but otherwise I have nothing else to really discuss."

"Would you like to talk to Kaede?" She whispered soothingly. "She knows how to handle these kind of things."

"There's nothing to talk about. You both witnessed what happened. It's self explanatory." I sighed. "I've been so pathetic these few days. I still love him. It hurts me to say it, but I do." Upon placing the final one of my books in the slot, I looked at her. "I want you to deliver Rin a message…that is only if they come."

"Of course." Saya reassured. "I'll tell her anything you want me to."

"Would it be suitable…if I wrote her a note? Perhaps it would be more personal if I did." Saya nodded quickly, shuffling through her desk to find a blank piece of lined paper and a pen. I thanked her before grabbing it, finding my way to a chair and table in the corner of the room.

_Dear Rin,_

_ I'm sorry to tell you that your father and I…won't be seeing each other anymore. I feel horrible, little one, for me to break such bad news. I can only imagine that your dad hasn't told you yet. But that's how he's like, ne? _

_I will still be around, don't you worry. I plan on taking Shippou to story time, where I will see you briefly, before going out of the library back home until its over. I don't want Shippou to be without a friend. You are the closest one he's had in centuries. It would be mean of me to keep him away from you._

_Your bookmark is still with me. I hold it close to my heart, my dear. It is very special to me, just like you. I hope you know that I love you and I never will stop. _

_Next time you're at story time, I want you to talk to Shippou. He has a secret of mine that I want him to tell you. He will tell you the rules of my secret, and you must obey them. Not under any chances are you allowed to bend these rules. _

_When I see you next, I want you to smile for me. My apartment is so gloomy now. Your happiness spreads, so I might be able to catch it too. Maybe then I'll cheer up, kay?_

_Love you forever,_

_Kagome XOXOXO_

I reread my letter with a sigh. It was foolish of me leaving such a big secret with such a small child, but she should be able to know. She would have a brother or sister too, just like Shippou. I have no reason to keep it from her.

She might, however, decide to tell her father. But I highly doubted she would. Once she saw how serious Shippou is with it, she wouldn't even let out a peep.

I folded the letter twice before I handed it over to Saya. I wrote her name on it with a heart on the front. I think she'll enjoy that.

"Ye are making a mistake, girl." I gasped slightly upon hearing Kaede's voice, startled by the appearance of the wise woman. She stared me down with strong unwavering eyes. "You're giving up love."

"You saw what happened." I bitterly retorted. "It was all a job to him. A lie was all our love was."

"But ye still feel for him." Kaede said knowingly, her calculated eyes swooping over me. "It's not worth to let that pass."

"You don't understand." I felt my heart crush even more. "It's not the fact that he lied to me. I could forgive him easily…but his motive was for my older twin sister's whereabouts. That is what I find devastating." We were silent before I turned to Saya. "Give her that to me. It will make me feel better once it's in her hands." I frowned. "If he wants to read it, let him. It shouldn't matter." I couldn't look Kaede in the eye. She had a disappointed look in her eyes.

"Kagome, I will not force ye to go back to him…" She paused. "Remember that the eyes are the windows to one's soul." I stared at her for a moment before giving her a polite nod. I spun around and headed out of the library at a good speed.

_…The eyes are the windows to one's soul_…I've heard these words so many times. On some occasions, it's true. Could it be true with him? And, if I really chose to look, did this affect me too?

I stopped at a shop window, staring into the glass to see my reflection. The image was fuzzy and distorted, not allowing my eyes to be shown clearly. I hadn't looked in any mirrors lately. Is the pain in my eyes what I wish not to see?

I looked up from where I stood with a frown on my lips. This was nothing to get too worked up over. Yes, the eye could be the window to a soul, but I was certain I wouldn't have the chance to look in those sun-scorched eyes again.

I hope my baby has his eyes. They would look lovely on a boy or a girl. I really do hope that it turns out to be a girl. If book boy knew, I would think he'd want a girl as well.

'It's still not fair for him to go without knowing he has a child.' I thought, my frown deepening as I shifted the purse that was on my shoulder. 'But Rin will know. And that will be enough. Hopefully it will.'

My legs paused as I came across another shop along my way. It was a sweet shop, and I certainly felt for a nice bag of chocolates. Shippou and Naraku would want some too, I'd bet. Sango had once told me this place was delicious. No one can blame a woman for wanting some chocolate when depressed and pregnant, right?

The bell tingled loudly. I always hated bells that announced your presence right away. It was slightly annoying. When you entered, people gave you a glance before returning to their shopping. Perhaps it's just me, but the whole concept of people looking at me gives me a weird feeling.

My lips twitched in the smallest of ways as I came upon a toy car with car shaped chocolates inside. These would be perfect for Shippou and Naraku. They could both challenge each other in a car race and see who would win. That would be interesting to watch.

Grabbing another small bag of pink hearts for myself, I made my way to the line. I gasped slightly upon seeing Jakotsu's face as I sat down my purchase.

"Kagome…it's, ah, nice to see you here…" He smiled brightly at me, as fake as mine had been to Shippou.

"I know you saw what happened too. Or you've heard what happened." His lip trembled before he dropped the chocolate.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome!" He cried softly. "I knew what was happening, but I was forced not to tell you. I…I wanted to so badly…" I placed my hand gently over his.

"It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's my own. I should have known from past experience that he wanted something from me. So don't stress about it." Jakotsu was silent for a moment as I handed him the money. He shook his head, pushing the bill back.

"It's on me. At least let me give you that." He paused, a pitiful look in his eyes. "He's sad…he's been very quiet lately. He won't speak at all, not even when his father talks to him." I bit my lip at hearing this information.

"Jak, don't make me cry. I don't want to be seen like this in public." He handed me the bag.

"Okay. But I wanted you to know…it seems like you haven't been doing too well either." I shook my head.

"No. Well, I have to go. My brother will be happy to get some chocolate. I've eaten almost all in the house." I sighed. "I'll talk to you later."

"Are you still coming to the library?" I nodded in reply.

"I've gone to that library for years. Just because of this silly little incident doesn't mean that I'll stop visiting. But it will be different hours from last time." Jakotsu smiled softly.

"Would you like for me to…to tell me anything?" I shook my head with a frown.

"I have nothing to say." And then I turned my heel on him and walked away with a small wave of good-bye. Perhaps I would be avoiding that sweet shop for a while after all.

I loved Jakotsu, I truly did. But, for now, it would be best if I didn't really see him too much. He would try and comfort me like the others, pity me for my loss. I don't want to be pitied! And the more I don't want to be pitied, the more I am pitied. The truth really is a bitch. It might even rival karma!

With those angry thoughts out of my way, I walked the rest of my way home. Just before I was about to enter my apartment, I stopped from reaching the doorknob. It felt so nice to be out of that place…should I stay out for a while longer? No, I had lunch to make. I would stay out of my room that much was for certain. If I traveled in there, it only meant that I would be back on the bed of pain, suffering, and tears.

My stomach growled loudly, making me sigh.

"All right. We'll get some lunch. Just try and make it nothing weird, all right?" I joked, though it seemed odd to joke with the baby I carried. To tell the truth, I talked to my child a lot of the time. It made me happy to think that I would be a real mother. This is the only happiness I can find at this time, especially with Shippou.

I unlocked my door before stepping into the apartment. The lights were off, causing me to frown. Seemed like Naraku went out again. It would be quite funny if he went to go get me more chocolate.

Throwing the bag on the kitchen counter, I flipped on the lights to the kitchen. Scrambling through the refrigerator, I found leftovers from the night before. Mmm, a salad would taste wonderful with that too.

I worked right away to getting my food all nicely prepared. By the time I sat down at my seat at the table, I felt satisfied that I had made my food in my time of heartbreak.

I stopped digging my chopsticks in my warmed rice. I just had that remember that night book boy had made for me. It brought fresh tears to my eyes I looked around the silent apartment. I never knew I used to be this lonely. I knew I wasn't too social, but this…this is a little too much to bear.

"Just eat." I mumbled with a frown. "The baby needs the nourishment." Waiting a few moments to realize that I needed this food for the baby, I took a bite. The taste was bitter on my tongue. My taste buds were interacting with my mood. How great.

When I was finished with my meal, I sighed. What was I doing, sitting here all alone? If book boy completed me, why did I have to let that all go? I don't have to. Yes, he deceived me…but maybe…did he not want to? There was a slim chance of hope that I could be right.

The hope that lay deep within my chest made a smile appear on my lips. Perhaps I would leave a letter for him too. Or, if I was strong enough, meet him face to face and let him explain. Hope was such a magnificent thing. How have I not believed in it before?

I washed my dishes, my thoughts soon deflating my sense of hope. I could never be brave enough to search him out.

The tears automatically came to my eyes and leaked out of its prison. As nice as this hope sounded, I knew it would never happen. But, maybe, this hope could give me a new light. Perhaps it would cheer me up more?

I sighed deeply. Where in the world did I put that chocolate again?

* * *

These chapters are seriously flying by. I mean, I wrote this in under two days after my last update. The next chapter might take a little longer...eh, I have no clue. I write, and I post. I've tried to fit under a schedule, but I've found it just a big hassle.

First update of 2007!! Woo! Well, the first update of my story, anyway. I hope you all had a wonderful new year. Mine was spent watching the Marx Brothers over and over.

Tell me what you think. It really is hard to determine the way you have a story going without getting reviews. If you like it, make a comment. If you don't, make a comment. I want to know how I should twist this. Your comments and ideas help make me a better writer.

Ah! I must announce that I thank all of you that have corrected my grammatical errors! I'm usually a decent speller, but when typing, sometimes words get messed up. Please alert me if you find anything. I still have to change 'desert' to 'dessert' on chapter 7. It's kinda funny. My friend Lauren pointed it out, and I nearly fell to the floor seeing that I made such a simple mistake.

I will update soon. Now, do as I say and review! If you don't, Sesshomaru might suddenly be killed off! (and that WAS a threat!)

**Mwa ha ha ha. So evil am I. **


	11. Chapter 11

I sighed, as I lay on my couch helpless. Yes, my emotional slump was still present and I was exactly two months into my pregnancy. Book boy wasn't going to come to me so easily. I knew he wouldn't. But, right now, I was absolutely pissed. Number one of my long list of problems: my reading is unsatisfying. It's pointless with the way I'm feeling! Reading used to cure everything, and when I say everything I mean everything. Number two on my list of suffering: My social life is totally down the drain. Who would want to even pay attention to a moody pregnant woman who will soon turn into a blimp? No one, I say, no one besides those annoying people on the street that notice you're pregnant and just have to know when the due date is and if it's a boy or a girl. I'll never see you again, and it's none of your god damn business! What, would you like me to say that I was knocked up by a man that I thought loved me but he secretly deceived me and now I have a bastard child? And number three on my really crummy mood: I had gained more weight, most likely from the chocolate I've been eating and not the child. I had to go get some new clothes the other day! But, the only reason that I was really pissed off is that I wanted my book boy back now, and I wanted him NOW god dammit! Wasn't it his job to watch over his pregnant girlfriend? Or, so to say, pregnant ex-girlfriend? Oh, yeah, that's right, I didn't TELL him I was pregnant! Am I really that much of an idiot?

I huffed angrily. I really did want him back. My rants haven't stopped for two days now. Sango has had an earful, let me tell you, and so has Naraku (but with him I just kinda forgot to 'mention' the part of me wanting book boy back. If I did, he would surely have a spasm). I hadn't been back to the library lately, so I couldn't tell if he'd been there or not. I hate being so weak!

'Then stop being weak!' I raged within my mind, that phrase repeating itself. No more doubts! Just do it and see if he reacts! Then we'll see who's the strongest one here! Ha, take that inner self, I'll go yell and bitch to him before I tell him I'm pregnant. Watch him fall over and walk away. Ha, ha!

I frowned. My mood has been rather malicious and angry lately. I basically just said that I wanted to yell book boy's ears out until they bleed and then leave him there tipped over in shock and pain because I told him I was pregnant. The pain part is because I smacked him roughly over the head before I left.

No, Kags, slow down. Perhaps you shouldn't smack him. I never really was too moody or forward with him so that will be a surprise in itself. And no crying! I've cried so much this past month it was ridiculous. I'm officially dried out! No more tears will leak away from these red puffy eyes of mine. I've tried. And I've failed.

I nodded my head, affirmed that was what I was going to do. At story time tonight, I was going to corner and conquer! No more scared little Kagome going 'oh-he's-gonna-break-my-feelings'. It's my life, and if I want him in my life (and he still wants to be), I'll have him in my life!

I giggled slightly. My, why wasn't I this moody when Inuyasha and I broke up? I would have scared him so badly that he would have pissed his pants! Oh, that's what Sesshomaru Taisho will do, and I mean it! Yakuza or not, I will still have him trembling at my wrath.

Very malicious thoughts! My, my, I never knew I could be so evil.

I smiled to myself as I looked at the radio to my side. Hello, my old friend. Maybe you can play me some tunes to get me pumped up for cornering book boy.

Once I pressed the button, I laid my head back on the couch arm. Comforting rock music swam from the radio to my ears.

_Pretty girl is suffering,  
while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
what his intentions were about_

_And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head_

_It's the way that he makes you feel  
It's the way that he kisses you  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love_

_She's beautiful as usual  
with bruises on her ego and  
her killer instinct tells her to  
be aware of evil men_

I quickly shut it off before I could hear anymore. Did that just hit close to home or what? But I doubt that I'm beautiful. And why isn't this breaking me into tears? Oh, I forgot, I ran dry. I can't cry anymore. I feel like crying. But I can't. Would it count if I got water from the sink and ran it down my face?

Nope, that's not good. Won't do. So where did I put that chocolate again?

Hours later, and about fifty wrappers by my side, I saw that it was time to take Shippou to story time. He had informed me a few days ago that he told Rin about my pregnancy. She received the letter just a week ago. I can only imagine that Saya clumsily forgot to give it to her.

I was dressed appropriately in some jeans and a funky sweatshirt of my choice. It wasn't, let me say, as scary as the monkey one had been, but it did have a large banana on it. Andy Warhol, what a genius.

"Mama, you're gonna take me?" I nodded with a smile on my lips. Shippou stared at me for moments and moments before he clung to my legs in a huge childlike hug.

"Shippou, what's the matter?" I asked.

"You smiled again, mama! You smiled!" I kissed his forehead as I patted his head, messing up his hair.

"I did, didn't I? That's only because I plan on talking to Rin's daddy today, and Rin as well. Since Rin knows about the baby, I'm very sure that her daddy knows too. She is a very talkative girl." Shippou frowned at me.

"No, I don't think she told her daddy. She was very serious when I told her." Ha! Sango had told me (in a nagging sort of way) that telling a young girl, who was the daughter of my baby's father, would be giving away to him that I was pregnant. I guess I was right. I knew Rin trusted me very much, and if I needed a secret kept, it was a secret kept.

"I see. I guess Sango was wrong. Now, let's go before Naraku gets back. I don't want him to see I'm gone." Shippou took my hand excitedly as he began to drag me out of the house. I smiled back, though somewhat a sad smile, but a smile, nonetheless.

"Mama, can you read the story with Mr. Jakotsu this time?" I shook my head with a small sigh.

"I'm sorry, Ship, but I have some books I have to check out. I'll talk to you and Rin before story time begins, all right?" He nodded with a big toothy grin before he skipped along side me in a very excited way. "Oh, my darling, you are such a mama's boy that it's ridiculous!" He laughed with a smile.

"Really?" He paused. "What's a mama's boy?" I smiled at his childishness as I patted his head again with a giggle.

"Never mind. Now let's go see Rin!" He nodded. It was nice to see that Shippou had such a close friend. I had overheard my mother say once that Shippou didn't make that many friends. He didn't like too many friends. But Rin was someone she knew that he could trust. Rin would be his best friend for a very, very long time.

When we reached the library, he shot right through the doors. It had been awhile since I took him myself and stayed while he was being read to. I blew him a kiss as he told me he was going to the children's section while I diverted my attention to the main desk. I would check with Saya first to see where book boy was and how he was doing.

"Kagome!" She greeted with a smile. "You're here again. It's nice to see you." I nodded with a small smile as I saw Kaede sitting beside her. She held the look that my mom had when she was slightly disappointed in me. I knew she would never hang it over my head, for Kaede was never a person to do that, but she would be a bit reminding to me of my choice.

"It's nice to see you too, Saya. Kaede." I leaned on the desk and looked at Kaede straight in the eye. "You know, I'll tell you full well that I thought about what you said. And my outlook on the whole ordeal has changed quite significantly." Kaede didn't even blink, but I could tell that she was startled at my decision. The last time we spoke properly, I was so against talking to book boy soon. If I were she, I'd fall over from a stroke.

"Ye listened to my advice?" She asked. I nodded with a small smile.

"That's why I'm going to find him, corner him into a wall, and bitch about everything!" Saya sighed deeply as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Kagome, I don't think that's what she meant." I nodded at her deflated look. Of course that wasn't what she meant. I made it so it wasn't what she meant.

"I know. I just need to get it out of my system. He's the one who needs to hear it, if anything." Kaede nodded with a smile, the wrinkles she had lifting at this gesture.

"At least ye will talk to him again. He's been very…" She stopped, unsure of how to describe it. I glanced to Saya for some help, as Kaede was now thinking of how to describe him.

"He still won't talk." Saya blurted. "He hasn't talked in weeks. And it's not like he's just quiet—he's stopped talking completely." She frowned. "I really didn't want to tell you, but you have to hear it." Kaede gave her a hard look as my eyes widened in shock. I stilled, feeling a cold wave wash over me. I lowered my eyes ashamed of myself that he was going through so much pain.

"Why…why would he do that?" Kaede sighed sadly before she supplied me with an answer.

"Sesshomaru…ever since he was young, he always had troubles with his emotions. He held a blank face for the longest of his teenage years." I watched the two women look at each other.

"I don't understand." I said as I looked at them both. "Why would someone do that?"

"There are many reasons…his are still unknown to us even after so many years." Kaede said simply as she gathered a few papers. Saya massaged her forehead briefly before sitting down in her chair. We were silent for a few moments, lost in our own thoughts, before she spoke.

"Kagome, I know he probably hasn't told you this before…but Kaede and I are like motherly figures to him. We knew his father back when he was still a young boy. He would visit us after his mother died. But he was never the same as before." She gave a frown as she thought of pitiful memories of the one that we were discussing. "Seeing him so upset these past weeks has…it makes us want to do something for him. But we don't know what to do…the only thing that comes to mind is having you talk to him." The cold feeling that I had before spread through my body quickly to my heart. It ached for book boy so much at that moment that I thought it might break.

"But…I'm just little ol' me. I could never really…I can't…" I paused. "I couldn't have made him stop talking."

"You have!" Saya cried. "Stop trying to tell yourself differently. When you left the library, you should have seen him! He ran away too." She wiped away a tear that escaped her eye. "Sesshomaru is a dear friend of mine. He's helped me like no one else could. I'm desperate to help him." She sat down in her desk. "He's desperate to be found again."

"And you think it's my fault?" I asked her, shaking my head. "I can't help what I'm going through, god dammit! He tried to use me! And this was all on the night that I was going to tell him that I was pregnant with his child!" Everyone tensed, that all known pregnant pause coming into effect. Now I knew what that phrase really means. It's the most uncomfortable moments you will ever have in your life.

I turned around and slumped my back against the wood of the desk. So, I had let out my secret. I didn't want it to get out yet…only my mother, Sango, Naraku, Rin, and Shippou knew. Now the librarians knew. Oh, good going, Kagome. You've managed to inform so many people unintentionally and not even the father knows! This was turning into a disaster.

"You…you are?" Saya whispered, as Kaede remained quiet. I frowned as I leaned up, peeping my gaze above the desk to see the shocked faces. I nodded slightly before giving a long frustrated sigh.

"I wasn't supposed to say that." I commented with a frown. "Does anyone have any chocolate? I need it right now."

"Ye have been pregnant for almost a month now, right?" Kaede asked calmly. I shook my head.

"Doubled. I'm on my second month and I just have the sudden strength to inform him now. I have to do it soon before another mood swing blows away this chance of…of…" I sniffed. "Of being loved again."

"Your book boy did not lie to you." Kaede informed swiftly, sternly. I blinked at her for a moment before leaning up. "He never had the chance to. Every thing he has said was true."

"How do you know?" I asked, certainly at awe at the amount of information this woman possessed. She smiled.

"He needs to tell someone the excitement he feels after seeing ye. He reviews his day, your conversations…he particularly favored your smile. He told me everything about you. I know him like a mother would know her child." She smiled. "Child, I know for a fact that he purposely did not give you his name. It was to avoid danger."

"He…was trying to protect me?" Saya smiled as I stuttered this.

"He only protects ones that he truly cares for. The yakuza are nasty business. They would have no second thought of hurting you." I stared at her.

"He didn't want that to happen."

"Of course not, girl!" Kaede cried with much vigor. "When I say ye are giving up love, you were! But now, ye understand. Please, for both of your souls, go see him and discuss matters clearly." She smiled. "The baby should meet its father." I felt the stinging sensation of my eyeballs as I nodded.

"Where…where should I find him?"

"You just missed him!" Saya mumbled quickly. "He said about making things right." I gasped, running the back of my hand across my cheeks to feel the familiar moist feeling. I was crying again!

"He's going to my apartment. I have to ask you two to see Rin and Shippou quickly and tell them I'm going to go find him!" My heart lifted as I felt hope shine through my eyes. "Wish me luck!" I cried with a sudden lift of happiness that I never thought I would feel. The two women both gave me such wonderful joy-filled smiles that I couldn't help but return one of my own before I bolted out the doors. I was off to see my book boy!

The cool evening air felt great against my cheeks. My hair waved out behind me as I dashed in and out of people's ways. I didn't see them! I didn't even think of them! I was going to get the love of my life back. It was something that made me ecstatic.

Soon enough my breath began to lack as I pumped my legs farther and faster. The closer I came to seeing book boy, the less of the chance I would miss him! If I didn't make it in time, this chance would slip from my grasp. I wouldn't allow that to happen. This is something I honestly wanted for the first time in my life, and I was going to get it.

I shouted in glee as I saw my apartment up ahead. The action caused many to look at me with weird looks as I scrambled past them. No one was going to put me down now! No looks were going to stop me from doing what I thought was right.

When I reached my apartment doors, I felt the stab of pain in my sides from running so fast for that amount of time. The pain was practically unbearable, but I didn't care. I closed my eyes as I limped down my hallway, short of breath, as I imagined him standing by my door, trying to get in. I opened my eyes, eager to see my book boy.

…He wasn't there.

I felt the depression sink in so quickly and harshly that I collapsed to my knees in front of my door. I was just so certain that he would be here. Was I so wrong to believe that he would want me back?

My arms folded over each other as I slumped to the floor as I placed my forehead against the ground. Kaede and Saya were wrong. That flighty moment that I had, the one that made me burst out laughing in happiness, was gone. That was the first time this past month that I had screamed so loud and so excitedly. But, now, that feeling was replaced my immense grief. I can feel my warm tears leaving my eyes as I think.

'Chocolate', my mind chanted. 'Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate!' After moments of laying in the middle of my hallway with chocolate the only thing running through my mind, I leaned up. I wiped away my tears with my sweatshirt sleeve before taking my sweatshirt off. This certainly ruined my night.

With the sweatshirt gone, I let goose bumps cover my arms. The nice cool air-conditioned hallways soothed my frazzled nerves. My tank top was rather small, letting air run through the small fabric openings to my covered skin. I felt numb inside, just like the air around me.

I sighed. Well, if I was here there was no use in turning back. I slid into my pocket and pulled it out with a key. I slid it through its opening in the handle, my sweatshirt underneath my arm. Sorry Kaede, Saya. I guess I failed you too.

Pushing down on the doorknob, I opened the door with a slight push. I wiped the tears off my face as I shut the door behind me, welcoming the darkness inside. But I left that darkness by switching on the lights.

"Naraku?" I called softly, wondering if he was home. He probably wasn't. He said he had some more business to handle. Right when I needed arms of comfort, he was gone. Perhaps I really was alone.

I padded my way to my room, stopping when I heard another light snap on. What happened there? My hands were behind my head stretched. I didn't turn on that light…

My questions were pointless as I turned around, met with the sight of book boy fumbling to get up from the couch, the pamphlets I received from the doctor in his hands. He was nervous (his clumsiness only proved it) and I was quite nervous myself. But I felt that surge of pure hope in my heart as it began to beat rapidly. The fluttery feeling left butterflies in my stomach.

"How did you get in here?" I asked as we stared at each other for the longest amount of times. Our looks never connected, but I feel his stare at me. I knew he could feel my stare on him.

"You…the door was..." His voice was barely above a whisper. It made me cringe as I heard him struggle to speak. The lack of use certainly had affected his throat.

"I heard you stop speaking." I mumbled, fidgeting. "Saya and Kaede were worried about you." He remained silent for a very long time. If there was a time to rival against my uncomfortable pregnant pause, this time certainly took the gold.

"I did." He managed to say, though very quietly. I took a step forward to hear him properly say it. But his attention wasn't on my step like I hoped it was. It was on the information pamphlets in his hands. I wetted my lips nervously as I stared at them also.

"I can explain—"

"Are you pregnant?" He interrupted. "Or aren't you?" I played with my fingers as I looked at my feet. I, surprisingly, wasn't crying. I had replayed so many scenarios in my mind of what would happen in a confrontation like this…everyone had me crying. But none of my fantasies had anything on this. This was much more…deep, personal. It was much more uncomfortable.

"Yes." I told him, my voice unwavering.

"Am I the father?" He asked, his voice hinting a bit of worry. Of what, I couldn't be certain.

"Yes." I watched as he sighed, relief filling the air. I felt better as his tense stand disappeared to a much more comfortable, imperfect position.

"How long?" I placed a hand on my stomach.

"Two months."

"Boy or girl?" I smiled softly at him as I took another step forward.

"I don't know. I never asked. I'm not even sure if you can tell at this point." Before I could help myself, I flung my arms around his waist, snuggling tightly into the warm fabric of his shirt. I felt tears leak uncontrollably out of my eyes as I felt his strong arms around me. I held him so close at that moment that I thought I might affect his breathing. But he remained how we were, his arms wrapped as tightly around me as mine were on him.

I heard him take him a deep breath as I did the same. He always smelled so nice, so wonderful. I never thought that I'd be able to smell it again.

"I missed you so much." I cried as we broke apart, enough to at least see the reaction on the other's face. His face looked so pained that it made me flinch. I could tell visibly that he had a hard enough time without me (dark shadows underneath his eyes clearly yelled that he hadn't been sleeping well). But his eyes, those warm sunny eyes that I had become so accustom to, were filled with sorrow and so much relief. He let a smile play his lips as he moved away the hair that had plastered against my face by my tears.

"I missed you too." I smiled as I felt his thumb wipe away another tear from my cheek.

"You did?" I asked, surprised when I saw a single glossy tear escape his left eye. He nodded mutely before taking me close, burying his nose in my hair.

"More than you could realize." I ran my fingers through his hair, enjoying the pleasure of doing so. "Can you forgive me?" He murmured close to my ear, causing a few shivers to run down my back.

"Not if you explain everything to me first." I smiled as he pulled away, running my fingertips on the skin of his cheek. "I think it'll be one hell of an explanation. Wait one moment while I get my stash."

"Of what?" He asked, that beautiful twinkle returning to his eye. The twinkle of amusement.

"Chocolate, of course. We need some." As I was about to go fetch my chocolate, I felt his arm stay firmly around my waist. I looked up at him in confusion before trying to escape once more.

"I'm not going to let you go. Not ever again." His lips revealed a small smirk. "Haven't you once said that you were my dessert?" I grinned as I led him over to my couch, sitting him down. Surprisingly, when I thought he would let go he didn't and I fell on him in a heap.

"What was that for?" I asked as I blew a piece of my hair away from my face. His smile grew as he situated me without asking on his lap.

"I said I would never let you go. I will keep that promise." I took his hand, lifting it slowly to kiss his palm. I then nuzzled my cheek in his hand, grateful to have my book boy back.

"You better. Now, please tell me your story. I want to hear it." He sighed as I reached over to get a blanket that lay on the top of my couch. I placed it around us, hearing a small pleasant sigh escape his lips before he decided to tell me his exact story.

"Shall I start from the beginning?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes."

"I visited that library for a very long time before I ever heard of you. My father gave me a job concerning it, and I was at first very skeptical of the whole ordeal. When I first found out that I had to trail a woman, I scoffed at my father. He ordered me to do it anyway." I leaned my head against his chest as he continued with his story. "I was shocked when I first saw you. I didn't think that such a pretty woman could be related to someone who went so far as to get in trouble with my father. You held class that your sister never acquired. When I realized that you hated your sister, I found that my secret was safe." I frowned.

"What secret? You didn't mention in your explanation any secret." He smiled.

"I did not. I know where your sister's location is. I've known since the beginning. So, to keep my father unsuspicious and content, I started to rendezvous with you at the library on various nights."

"You know where my sister is?" I asked quickly. "Where is she? And how do you know?"

"My younger half brother, Inuyasha, is in love with her. He had a job similar to mine that caused him to grow closer to her." He sighed. "They begged for my help, so I got them out of the country safely. They are now in America, safe from any harm my father can bring." I smiled.

"I'm…happy that they have their own little happy ending. You knew from the start that I dated your brother long ago?" He nodded.

"Yes. But that truly isn't important. Long after we started meeting, I got to know how much of a wonderful woman you are. I truly enjoyed your company and I still do. Once I realized that I truly loved you, I tried subtle ways to get my father off your trail. Months later it worked and I planned on telling you my name. That was when I met your brother."

"So why didn't you tell me your name at first?" I asked.

"It was too dangerous. My father demanded I used a fake name, but I felt uncomfortable participating with his order. You gave me the nickname book boy…it stuck since then." I giggled as I huddled closer to him under our blanket with a smile on my face.

"It makes so much more sense…" He looked down at me with eyes warm like before.

"Yes. The night I was going to tell you my name, were you planning to tell me that you're…" I could see the awe struck look in his eye. "…pregnant?" He breathed, the word barely passing the grin on his lips. I nodded as I took his hand from where it laid in my lap and placed it against my stomach.

"I was scared to tell you." I confessed sadly. "I didn't think you'd want a child."

"Honestly, I hadn't planned it." He smiled. "But seeing that you are the woman carrying it, I couldn't be any happier. Before you came I was so worried that another man impregnated you. My worries were in vain." I frowned slightly, causing him to watch me carefully. "Are you all right, my love?"

"What are we going to do with the baby?" I asked softly. "We don't even live together. We're both unmarried, living apart with two children and my brother hates your guts. What are we going to do?" I felt his lips on my cheek as he traced my face with soft hazy golden eyes.

"Then marry me." He whispered as I felt lips pressed against mine. I kissed him back, our kiss soft and filled with love. I nodded numbly when our lips parted as I felt water in my eyes.

"Of course…Sesshomaru." His eyes widened at the sound of his name on my mouth. He stared at my lips for the longest of times before looking back into my eyes.

"You said my name." I smiled.

"It is your name, isn't it, Sesshomaru?" I moved his bangs away from his eyes. "It's a nice name. It fits you well." I squealed when he lunged for me, pushing my back on the couch cushions as he showered me with kisses. I gasped when he nipped at my neck, the tingly pleasure stilling my senses. I've missed this type of feeling.

"You accept my name?" He asked, stopping his kissing. I opened my eyes, watching the face that leaned over mine.

"Yes."

"You say you'll marry me."

"Yes."

"Do you know of the great change you will be making if you marry me?" He asked. "Are you willing to make a sacrifice?" I nodded.

"If I can be with you and the children I'd do anything. Just lead the way." He pressed a kiss to my lips, one short and sweet.

"Come with me to America." I blinked at him for a moment in confusion before leaning up on my elbows.

"What?"

"Come with me." He explained, taking in a deep breath. "To America." I watched him in utter confusion as I soon remembered his dream of teaching a high school literature class.

"Book boy, I can't do that. My family is here."

"I know." He comforted gently as he ran his hand soothingly down my arm. "But in order to live happily, baby and all, we have to move out of the country." I felt my lip quiver at the thought of leaving my family. "My father will—"

"Oh…I…" I couldn't leave my family! And what about Sango? She'd be so heartbroken! And Kaede and Saya…

He hushed me gently as he saw that I was beginning to breath heavy, on the verge of having a panic attack. He instructed that I took deep calm breaths and to think of the baby.

"I won't make you leave them forever." He reassured. "We just need to get to America. I have a job secured in Michigan. I have more than enough money to bring to ensure us a pleasant life style."

"How would that work?" I managed to ask as I thought about life in the United States. "What about the children?"

"Simple. We would marry once we arrive to the United States. It will have to be very quiet. I will have your family members flown in, if you desire, and your friends as well. Otherwise, that is all I can do. I am going to have to change my name. If you would like, I can inherit your last name once we marry."

I was frozen with all this information headed at me. Was I ready to make such a big step with him? Did I love him enough to fly all the way to the United States? Of course I did, but leaving all my family and friends behind? I had always lived in Japan ever since I was a young child. Never once had I flown out of the country. Now I would have to go live there?

I needed my chocolate to think this over. Lots and lots of chocolate.

* * *

And what will she choose, hmm? This is one of my last chapters! Only one more left, which is the Epilogue. Will she go? Or will she stay? This kind of reminds me of the lyrics _Should I stay or should I go? _Can anyone guess those lyrics correctly? If you can, hurrah, gold star for you. 

The song that Kagome listened to is Pretty Girl by Sugarcult. I've liked this song before I transitioned into a different style of music over the summer, and I had no clue who the band was. Just yesterday while I was on YouTube did I find that it was by Sugarcult. I was amazed at how well the song fit in. So, I put it in. Usually I don't like songs in longer fics like this one, but it was too good to pass up.

I want to thank everyone who has given me a review for grammatical errors. Yes, I push it enough, but it always seems that if I don't mention no one else does. So, ones with good eye for catching errors, alert me because I royally suck at it! I don't even wanna know how my Journalism teacher thought I'd be perfect as a Copy Editor. It is beyond me to even understand.

So, does everyone understand the Kikyo whereabouts bit? I've been getting some reviews of 'I don't understand'. Well, its simply that Kikyo got in some bad mean yakuza (Japanese gangsters if no one is familiar with the term. This is a very vague definition, I know, but its something understandable) and now they have to find her to get their money. But she disappeared! So now Sesshomaru has to find out where she is through Kagome. Understand now? And he even explained that he knew where she was. Just a bit explained.

Thank you, my readers. It is so wonderful to hear your comments. And I'm sorry for some that wanted this story to go on longer. I'm a little worn out. And I apologize for not adding Miroku as a major character (hey, I DID mention him, so you can't rag on me forever). I couldn't find the right part for him. I hold nothing against him, truly, but he wasn't really needed. (back away rabid Miroku fangirls! I have a shovel that I can really use...I think...)

**WARNING:** I might not post the end any time soon (for I have exams coming up and that, in itself, will be exhausting).  



	12. Epilogue

A little note from me to you: Italics in quotes mean English is being exchanged.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Epilogue **

"Naraku!" I cried. "Mama, Sango! It's so wonderful to see you!" I was jumping excitedly beside Sesshomaru in the airport, eager to see my family and friends once more. He had come only because he knew that I was hyper about seeing them again after so many months, and the fact that he didn't allow me to drive anywhere. I was round and now a full pregnant woman. He wouldn't trust me with anything, not even the cooking.

"Oh my God!" Sango cried as she gave me a quick hug. "Look how big you've gotten!" I giggled as she laughed, a large grin on her lips.

"I know! Isn't it fantastic? And Sess has been so helpful too." He smiled at me, dipping his head in a nod. He really was a quiet person and didn't like to meet others. He had met them before, but the uneasiness he felt was still there. I could feel it. It would take time, I knew, but he was open enough for that time. It made me warm to think of how willing he is.

"Kagome, you haven't told me yet…" My mother greeted as she put her arms around me as best she could. "A boy or a girl?"

"A boy." I said with a smile. "His name we've all ready decided, but we're not gonna tell anyone. It's our own little secret." My mother nodded before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you." She turned to see Sesshomaru. "And it's wonderful to see you too, Sess. Has Kagome given you much trouble?" He smiled at me before turning to my mother to answer. He was only truly comfortable with her. It made me happy to see how attached he had become to his mother-in-law. My mom had exclaimed how much of a gentleman he was when they first met, and how handsome he was too. She was eager to see how our child would look.

Life in the United States wasn't what I expected. Everything was less…noisy here in Michigan. It did have its own noise, I have to say, but it didn't rival the busy streets of Tokyo. Book boy figured a place quieter in the suburbs would be more pleasant for us to live with our children, and I agreed with him a hundred percent. Our neighborhood is perfect in every way. He made sure the house that we picked was big enough for the children, a few guests, and ourselves. He had quite an amount of money saved up for coming. It made me proud that I helped him in accomplishing his dream. He does tell me that he regrets changing his name a bit (I try to tell him he honestly didn't change it. It was more of a tweak. He shortened his name to Sess and took on the Higurashi name), but he enjoys the life we are beginning to build. What I regret most is leaving that library. He only feels the same.

I talk with Kaede and Saya on the phone often. I tell them they will have to visit soon with Jakotsu to see the baby once he's born. I have given those two the name of our baby, without Sesshomaru's knowledge, for I felt gratitude towards them. They were the ones who really coaxed us into talking to one another. I'm thankful.

"My sister is the size of a blimp." Naraku said teasingly. I smiled at him as I let him feel my tummy.

"Yes, but your little nephew will be coming out soon." I looked him over. "You know, you look good." He was dressed up more than usual, apparently finding this an occasion to do so. Once we got to my home, I knew he was going to continue to lie around like he used to do at my apartment. But I was cheerful that he would. I honestly missed his messy style of living.

"Me, an uncle. At first I wasn't too happy about you and…" He sighed, as he didn't bother to fill in the empty blank. "I told you before I've gotten used to it. I am. He really isn't a bad guy, even if he's an arrogant ass."

"And you the bastard brother of my wife." Sesshomaru shot at him, causing both men to narrow their eyes at each other. I was about to say something to stop them from feuding when the two surprisingly shook each other's hands in an almost friendly way.

"You still are the same ass like the wedding! I knew you'd remain the same!" Naraku told him with a wicked grin.

"I can only say the same for you." Sesshomaru replied calmly. I watched them in complete confusion. The last time I saw those two together; they were at separate rooms in the house refusing to speak to each other!

"What happened here?" I asked with my confusion clearly displayed. The two looked at me at the same time. I found it very comical how they did it together at the same moment, but I held back my giggles for an explanation.

"At the wedding, Sess and I were trapped in a room together by Mom. She wouldn't let us out until we made amends. So we did…and we talk to each other on the phone from time to tine…but he's still an ass." I watched Sesshomaru cross his arms as he raised an eyebrow. His look clearly asked my brother 'Have you got anything better or is that the best you can do?'

"I believe you've mentioned I'm an ass."

"It's only the truth!" Naraku sang, forgetting the look, as we started to join my mom and Sango to get their luggage.

"It's okay, honey." I cooed to book boy as he gave Naraku a different glare that said he would pay dearly. "I don't believe you're an ass. Naraku is one who can't get off the couch." I smiled at Naraku innocently, like I had done nothing wrong, as I hugged my husband's side.

"Where do your loyalties lay, woman?" Naraku asked loudly as he placed his hands in the air. "Turning away from your own kin! Why I never!" I sighed as a few Americans stared at Naraku's dramatics.

"Come on, Kagome. If we walk away quickly, no one will ask how we know this man." I giggled as I looked up at book boy with a nod.

"I'm up for that. Let's go and help them with the luggage." I paused as a certain thought donned on me. "So, how are we getting them back?" I asked, certain that he had an answer. I was too excited to even think clearly this morning, and I left all the details with book boy.

"You don't remember what I told you at breakfast?" I shook my head as Naraku rushed past us to catch a piece of luggage. I think he went to the wrong conveyor thingy…hmm, it seems he has. He's dragging his feet now over to where mom and Sango are waiting.

"No." I mumbled sheepishly. I patted my stomach as I looked away from his face. "The two of us were too excited this morning. How could I have heard?" He sighed.

"You will take the car with your mother and direct them to our home. We can try to fit the entire luggage, but I doubt it will all fit. If it happens that everything won't fit, I'll take a taxi with the rest of the luggage. Or I might ask Naraku to take the taxi. You have a horrible sense of direction." I stuck my tongue out him, making him smile. He bent down and washed away my scowl right away with a kiss. "Frowning does not become you, love."

"You're so funny." I commented sarcastically as I moved my bangs out of my eyes.

"You've told me on more than one occasion." He eyed where Sango and my mother were standing before down to me. We approached them slowly, and I could see his antsy looking gaze. "Would you like to sit down? You've been standing for—" I smiled. Yes, he was a worrisome father. Whenever he could he asked if I needed to be helped. Perhaps he felt bad that he had missed the beginning months of my pregnancy? Or, maybe, he would just be one of those fathers that would try to take their child to the hospital when their baby coughs twice.

"A place to sit would be nice, but if you can't find a place around here to sit, I'll be quite fine." I grabbed his arm before he went in search of one. "Don't you dare kick anyone out of a seat, dear, or I'll kick you." He made a noise that sounded oddly like a snort, saying something about how he wouldn't go that far (though he probably would) and kissed my cheek. He told me to wait with my family and he'd be back shortly.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked as I approached the three impatient adults. I smiled.

"Sess is going to go try and find me a seat. But I don't think he'll find one in a crowd like this." My mother nodded, a thoughtful smile on her lips.

"He really is a sweet man. Weren't you sitting before, when the plane came in?" I blushed slightly.

"I didn't want to sit still…he tried to get me to sit down, but I didn't want to. To get him off my case I had him go get me a candy bar."

"Are you still going through tremendous amounts of chocolate?" Naraku asked with a giggle. "You lived off the stuff for a very long time in your emotional slump. I thought it might be a craving of a pregnant woman." I smacked him upside the head.

"I didn't go through tremendous amounts! I got off of it. I now really, really like peanut butter and strawberries together. Sometimes I have a sudden craving for weird stuff like mustard and vanilla ice cream." I watched as Sango gagged in disgust. I giggled. "Sess couldn't see me eat that one." I pouted as her gagging sounds continued. "I've only had it once."

"As…erm… 'appetizing' as that sounds…" Naraku interrupted. "I think we should be getting on a more pleasant subject."

"You started it." I argued before I put a hand on my stomach as I felt a small kick. I sighed as another kick followed. "Come on, honey, be nice to mommy."

"Does he kick a lot?" Sango asked, curiosity shining in her eyes. I nodded as my ribs began to hurt.

"Yes. He does. Now it's becoming painful. He's been very rowdy this morning."

"_Excuse me, miss?_" I looked to the side to see a blond woman tapping my shoulder.

"_Yes_?" I asked in a perfect English accent. Spending so much time around Americans has strengthened my grasp on the language.

"_Would you like to sit down? You looked like you were in a bit of pain there_." She smiled pleasantly. "_I have three children. I know what a hassle it is. Is this your first?_" I nodded in reply, making her smile even more. Her teeth were incredibly straight and her blue eyes shined with kindness. She made me uncomfortable. She was just too…too perfect.

"_Thank you. It is very kind of you to give up your seat_." She just smiled again as she showed me a seat not very far away. I sat down, sighing in relief. "_My husband went looking for one just now actually_."

"_I see. So, is it a boy or a girl_?" I usually would say these people annoyed me. I have gotten so many questions about my pregnancy that it was a normal routine to tell someone about it.

"_A boy. We're expecting him soon very soon. My husband is getting antsy waiting_." She laughed.

"_They always do! Just play along with it though. It's not like they'll pamper you again like they are now_." She looked up with a hearty laugh, and I could see a man waving in the distance. "_I have to go. Good luck with the baby. Labor is murder_." I nodded politely as she rushed off. My mother watched her go before turning to me.

"Are all Americans so…forward?" I blushed slightly. I forgot mother had no clue what we were saying! She doesn't know even an inkling of English. Perhaps she knows how to say 'Hello', but she had been strictly Japanese all of her life.

"Oh, Mom, I'm sorry. She was just asking about the baby. And yes, they are rather forward with things like this. But they are quite nice about it." She nodded in response as she looked at where the woman once stood.

"Oy, Mom, Sango and I will get the luggage. You sit with Kagome to make sure she doesn't hurt herself!" I scowled at him as I scooted over so my mother could sit down. She did with a soft 'thank you'.

"Do you like it here in America?" She asked, watching me with a careful eye. I shrugged.

"It's all right. I do get homesick a lot. I miss that library." I sighed. "There are libraries here, of course, but so much happened there. I feel horrible abandoning it." She smiled, a twinkle in her eye as she took my hand in hers.

"Kagome…I really don't want to be one of those mothers that think back on everything their child has done, but I can't help it. You've grown up to be such a wonderful woman." I gave her hand a comforting squeeze as I saw the emotions build up in her eyes.

"Mom, you shouldn't start crying. Save that for when the baby is born, okay? Only then I will allow your tears." She smiled weakly in response before nodding her head.

"Yes. I'll wait till then and go on about your childhood. Is that a deal for you?"

"Why, of course." I paused as I saw Sesshomaru coming back to us, his eyes searching the crowd for me. I waved my hand, hoping I would get his attention somehow. He seemed to see me through the bustle, and slowly made his way towards us.

"I found a seat." I chimed as he stopped in front of us, an eyebrow raised.

"What luck." He mumbled as he glanced around to look for Sango and Naraku.

"You're just disappointed because I found one on my own and you want to spoil me senseless." I watched his lips quirk into that lovely smile of his.

"Perhaps. But you are my pregnant wife. I have the right." I hardly covered my smile as I looked up at him.

"I know." I giggled as he kissed my forehead gently.

"Luggage is just coming out. I'll help them search for their suitcases and we can leave." I said nothing but the permanent smile on my lips said a million words. He patted my head in a loving way before going to Sango and Naraku's side. I giggled.

"He really is a nice guy." I said through my giggles. "But he's just so cute sometimes!" My mother laughed as I watched my brother lunge comically for a piece of luggage.

"I'm glad you came here." She said with another short laugh. "It was good for the both of you."

Getting my mothers consent so many times about my marriage with book boy always makes my heart warm. I would think, after the huge performance of my broken self after that night at the library, that she would never allow me to even step near him. She trusted me. I was happy that a few people were opened to our marriage.

We soon got in the cars, book boy asking questions left and right about my pregnancy and if my ankles were swelling at all. He's sweet, truly, but he's been very skittish these past few days. Perhaps he's realizing how close I am to giving birth. But, whatever it was, it certainly made him a nervous wreck.

I was sitting at the table in our kitchen eating an apple a few mornings later. Sango was still asleep in bed while Naraku was snoring out on the couch. My mother was busying herself making something to eat while I read the newspaper.

"Could you sleep at all?" My mother asked. "Six in the morning is rather early to be awake."

"I could ask you the same question." I replied as I flipped to page four. "I'm used to it all ready. Sess is taking a shower right now. Once he's finished, he'll get some breakfast and get his papers together. He needs to get to school."

"You told me once he's a teacher." She commented as I stared at the gray pages of the American newspaper. "What does he teach?"

"Literature. He teaches freshmen at the near by high school. He loves it dearly. It's been his dream to become a teacher." I smiled as I saw him rush into the kitchen, kissing me swiftly on the cheek before giving my mother a quick good morning. His hair was damp, from his shower, and it was leaving puddles everywhere. "You're dripping!" I called with a smile. "Do you need any help drying your hair?"

"I'm perfectly capable." He replied as he quickly shuffled through the shelves for something to snack on. "Don't we have anything to eat in this goddamn house?"

"I wanted to go grocery shopping yesterday." I said calmly, a smirk on my face. "But you wouldn't let me because of your irrational fear of having things pile on me in the shopping areas." He scowled at me for a moment before returning on his hunt for food.

"Dear, I have some toast in the toaster. It should be up quickly." My mother told him with a nice smile. "You can have that." He nodded in gratitude for food. I eyed him for a few seconds before he felt my stare. I dove into my paper, a smile on my face.

"Yes Kagome?" He asked stiffly. My book boy is no morning person. "Do you find something amusing?" I put down my newspaper and lifted myself up from the table. I motioned for him to come over to me.

I gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Go get a towel. I'll dry your hair while you're waiting for breakfast." He grumbled something that I couldn't quite comprehend before going to find the towel that he had dropped somewhere on our bathroom floor. I sighed.

"It doesn't seem he's too good of a morning person, huh?"

"Not at all. I pray for the teenagers that have to go through his first classes. But I've heard that he's quite the heartthrob among many of the girls." I giggled. "He got a love note once. No one signed her name on the bottom. He first accused me of putting it in his bag before he noticed the handwriting was different."

My mother snorted in laughter, but quickly quieted when book boy reentered the kitchen. I smiled pleasantly at him as he handed me the towel with a slight frown in his eyes before sitting down.

"Do your worst."

"This is what young married couples do…but this only happens when the husband can't dry his hair properly." I heard him grumble something under his breath before I went to work on the soppy mess he liked to call his hair. I knew he would soon come around, and later on he'd apologize about the way he was acting. It was a normal routine, if I could say, but I was content with what I have. "Stop brooding, Sess. Is this what our children want to see? Their father acting like a little boy who can't dry his own hair?"

"Had enough fun teasing me?" He asked with a small smirk. I grinned.

"Not at all. Now I'm going to put the towel on your head." I giggled. "Do you want me to be gentle?" I cooed, making him wave his hand in a way that said 'Do what you want! I don't care anymore!'

After I had dried his hair successfully, he took his toast quickly and ran to the bedroom to get changed for work. I could merely sigh as I looked at the papers that were on the table.

With his nervous habits, he had also grown more adept to leave things out and forget where he left them. I found it quite unusual—my book boy was a perfectionist at heart. So why all of a sudden did he just get so messy? I had wondered once if his messiness had affected the ways he taught his students, but the idea was immediately dismissed. Book boy knew that education was one of the most important things in life. He wouldn't slack and ruin the students' education of literature.

After giving me a nice long kiss, he left the house. I yawned loudly as I looked to the kitchen counter to my mother.

"He usually has lunch at the school. He says it's absolutely disgusting, but we both don't have time to make it so early in the morning." My mother mouthed a silent 'O' before turning to her bowl of cereal. "I've been thinking of surprising him one day with homemade bento, but I don't know how I'd get there."

"Naraku could take you. He'll be itching to go out and take a look around. Then he'll call back here to the home phone because he's lost. It's the normal tradition." I smiled before I slowly stood up from my chair.

"That would be great. I'm going to go take a little nap."

"Kagome, do you work?" She asked as she sat down at the table, taking the paper that I had put down. "You never mentioned anything."

"Well, I do. I work at the nearby library. It was Sess's idea. There are certain days for me to go in, and I only watch the desk. If I stay there for a year then I can have a full time job." She frowned.

"How are you getting all this money to keep a house like this?"

"Sess had a good deal of money saved up. The yakuza business wasn't cheap. Everything he was given for work, since his father paid him regularly, he saved. And Inuyasha is still paying him off for getting him out of the country." I grinned. "We'll be perfectly fine. And, if we need more money, I can always get a better job as a secretary. For now I'll keep a low key job until our baby gets older."

"You go take your nap. You must be exhausted. I'll stay here and try to teach myself some English. The TV is all American, right?"

"Yes. And, I was wondering, could you help the children to the bus stop? Their clothes are set out and everything. Lunch money is on the counter."

"Of course." She replied with a grin. "I'll do whatever my grand babies ask."

"No sweets." I pointed out. "But I doubt I have to tell you that. You're the enforcer." She laughed pleasantly as she shooed me out of the room. I smiled as I walked pass a sleeping Naraku.

"Poor little Naraku." I cooed with an evil grin. "What will he think when he wakes up with a mustache?" I had my children attack him quietly in his sleep with a permanent marker after he teased me about how much weight I gained and how I'd be fat the rest of my life. Older brothers. You would think once they've hit twenty-nine they'd grow up.

I crawled into bed, rubbing my stomach with a smile. My family was here. My friends were present. My baby had a future. It was perfect. And so I took my nap.

Rolling over in my covers, I groaned at the insistent knocking on my door. At this groan, said door opened and allowed the noisy knocker to come in.

"Naraku…" I moaned. "Go away! I was sleeping!"

"Sorry, Kagsy." He grumbled. "I just had to get some of your perfume to get the stink of marker off me!" I giggled as I leaned up, rubbing my right eye with that back of my hand.

"You shouldn't make fun of what I look like. Now I can make fun of you!" He narrowed his eyes at me, a feral like grin on his lips.

"Just you wait till you pop that baby out, and I'll pounce on you in a second." I rolled my eyes as I got out of bed. He probably would pounce on me too. I hated his tickle pounces. He doesn't give up until I declare him the master of the world. And I say this again: older brothers won't grow up.

"What smells so good?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "Is Mama making something?"

"Well, you wanted to make your hubby something for lunch, right? That's what mom said. So she got stuff started for you." I yawned loudly before collapsing back in the bed.

"I'm taking him lunch today. I think it's a good idea, don't you think so?" She snuggled into the covers. "And then when baby is born, I'll bring my sweetheart to school to meet my other sweetheart for lunch." I gave a wistful sigh. "Book boy won't know what hit him." Naraku sat on the edge of the bed, looking over my large stomach to see my face.

"Should you really be moving so much seeing that you're going to be giving birth soon?" I shrugged at him.

"Don't really care."

"Kagome…" He began. I sighed.

"Don't pamper me. Sesshomaru has been so protective of me this past month. I can't do a thing! I want to prove him wrong." Naraku frowned at me.

"But he's right. You shouldn't over exert yourself. The baby is due any time now. What date did the doctors predict?" I was silent for a moment, staring at the ceiling. I didn't want to make him seem right! So I remained quiet for a little bit. "Kagome." He said sternly.

"All right! They said in about two weeks or so, give or take."

"Then you shouldn't be out!"

"The bag is packed and everything, and we know where we going. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm going to school whether he likes it or not. It's not like he knows I'm coming anyways." I leaned up, slowly, and stood up. Once I was up on my feet, I placed my hands on my stomach, ignoring the sudden pain, and left Naraku inside to his self. When I arrived to the kitchen Sango and my mother greeted me.

"Good nap?"

"The best." I replied with a grin. "Need any help cooking?" Mama frowned for a moment, looking over the rice cooker and the omelet she was making.

"No, I believe I'm quite all right. If you would go get dressed, you can make the bento pretty for Sess and we can take you to the school. Is that fine?" I nodded as I gave each Sango and Mama a hug.

"I'm happy you're here." I grinned. "Thank you so much."

"Just go get dressed." Sango told me with a smile. "When you come back, we'll get you ready." I paused before I left.

"What time is it now?" My mother glanced at the clock on the stove.

"About eleven thirty. I found a schedule in a magazine of yours and had Naraku translate it for me. His lunch is at noon or so, correct?"

"Yep. I'll be back and make it look pretty. Just wait. Takes me a while." I leaned against the wall and took in a heavy breath.

"Are you all right?" Sango asked, worried. I nodded.

"Just a little extra pain now and then. It's fine, normal." And I left to dress.

When I passed Naraku as I finished, he watched me with the eye of a hawk. I stuck my tongue out at him and he frowned. I could still see the small little marks of a Sharpie mustache on his upper lip. I should do that more often, or have the kids have a few more goes. Rin could draw some flowers and Shippou could draw a big smiley face on his forehead.

God, I love permanent markers.

When his stare didn't leave me as I walked into the kitchen, I smiled evilly. "You know, Naraku, there's something dark above you lip. Did you shave correctly this morning? It seems like a mustache of some sort." I heard his snort and I went giggling into the kitchen. Ha! He can't do anything bad to a pregnant woman! Because I believe hurting a pregnant woman could produce years and years of bad luck. The woman is pregnant for God's sake! Hurt one of them and you just know you're in for some painful weeks. Or that's what I tell Book boy. He's nice to me either way.

I quickly placed the bento boxes together, making them look nice and beautiful. I tend to go overboard when given a bento—I like things to look neat. And, besides, it's fun to put together.

"I'm ready!" I called as I put the bento boxes together in a plastic bag from the local grocery store. I think the bag was from a store named Meijer…hmm; they're all the same, aren't they? No matter what they're called those chain stores are all alike.

Enough of my nonsense. I should probably get back to reality to see that Naraku was pulling into the lot of the high school Sesshomaru worked at. He said something I didn't exactly pay attention to, so I just smiled instead. He frowned at me.

I took my bag.

"Thank you so much, dear brother. I'll tell Sesshomaru you give him your love. Right?" Naraku frowned even more.

"Be careful, Kags. You seem a bit…I don't know…"

"I'm fine, Naraku." I told him, sighing as I did so. "Don't worry so much. I'll be fine. I've been fine even before you came, you know? I don't need you breathing down my neck like everyone else." Naraku waved me off as I closed the door. I smiled, waved my fingers in my own way of a good-bye, and started up the steps into the high school.

It was a brick building, nice with silver lettering of the school's name. It was named after either something or someone, but I didn't mind it at all. Actually, once I stepped inside the building, I remembered it was my first time visiting. How would I find him? His room is 209, I knew, but how would I locate that? And what if there were…were…stairs? I hate stairs. It means actual work getting to the place you're destined.

I looked up from the pretty blue tiles on the floor to a row of grayish lockers. It seemed they took up one whole corridor by themselves. Two maybe? Oh, look, I think three! But where are the rooms? How ridiculous! Was my high school like this? I could barely remember.

"_Excuse me_." I asked a wandering student. A blue-headed American boy stopped to look at me. His look made me wonder if I really stood out that much (I mean, come on, I'm not the one with blue hair). _"Do you happen to know which way room 209 is?_" I asked as politely as possible. He nodded slowly.

"_Down that hall to the right._" I smiled and thanked him. He didn't leave right away, and just kept his green eyes on me. I pouted as he turned to leave.

"_I'm pregnant! I'm not an alien or anything!_" I called. He gave me a look that told me he thought I was clearly disturbed and left. Well, I didn't care. He told me how to get to Sesshomaru's room. I should be happy!

I am happy.

…

…

American boys are so goddamn rude these days!

I walked down the hall that the delinquent directed me to. I passed 205, 206, 207, and 208. A noisy bell rang five times and a mob of students pushed out of the doors. I faintly heard Sesshomaru's loud 'Do the homework correctly tonight!' before the students flocked into the halls. I leaned against the back of the wall as I hoped an opening would come to allow me into his room.

When the last student fled, I entered the classroom. He was sitting at his desk, a few messy papers thrown about. I smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he'd grown into to tell people, or more specifically me, that he was frustrated.

"I never knew there was so many kids! They cover so much ground it's hard to make it through." I joked. He quickly looked up at me, his eyes widen. He stared at me for a few moments wordlessly. I stunned him that much, did I?

"Kagome?" He asked. "What in God's name are you doing here?"

"I made you lunch." I held up the plastic bag so he could see the contents. He stood up from his chair.

"Love, you shouldn't be here. Who drove you?" I smiled brightly at him.

"Naraku did!" I chirped happily. Sesshomaru sighed at the news.

"Then you'll have to stay until the day is out. There's not much choice." I could tell through his scolding that he was secretly glad to see me. His eyes had a certain sparkle in them. He motioned for the chair he was sitting in before. "Sit. I dislike you standing for such a long amount of time."

"I know." I sat down slowly and sighed when I leaned my back against the plush chair. I rubbed my lower back with an annoyed groan.

"Has your back been troubling you?" He asked, watching as I leaned up to take out the bento boxes. He pulled up a plastic chair to sit across from me. I helped him clear his desk from student papers and books to make room to eat.

"A little more than usual. But I'm not really that concerned." He frowned at me.

"What if the child insists coming early?" I smiled, and reached out to take his hand. My fingers laced with his as I gave his hand a little squeeze of reassurance.

"Then he comes early. But I don't plan on it, so you shouldn't plan on it either. Okay?" He gave an indecisive nod.

"Yes." I let go of his to give him the bento. The corner of his lips raised into a ghost of a smile. "What did you make?" I blushed.

"Mama and Sango made most of it while I was sleeping. I made it look nice though." He nodded, his smile growing. My blush, it seems, had been spotted. He always smiled more when I either a) did something amusing, b) blush or do anything, as he calls it, 'alluring' or in more define terms 'cute' and c) when he's realized he can use something against me at any given time.

He looked at the bento for a moment. I smiled. "Stop trying to inflate my ego. I don't want you to say it looks like the best bento box in the world."

"I wasn't about to." He told me simply as he took a bite of the omelet. "I was admiring how good the food looked. The design was simple, it seems, and a bit rushed. You could have done better."

"Your teasing isn't funny." I told him with a pout.

"You didn't want my praise."

"When I say something along those lines it means yes, I want you to stroke my ego and make me feel special. I'm a woman. I like to feel wanted by my husband." He leaned over the desk and pressed his warm lips against my own.

"It makes my day to see you here." I gave him another kiss before he sat back down in his seat.

"Now those are the pretty little things I like to hear." He smiled before he began to eat his lunch. I joined him right away. My stomach had been grumbling for a while now, and I was eager to get to my food. I had finished mine before him, and took the chance to look around his classroom.

"You are so dull!" I cried. "Where's the color?"

"There is none for a perfectly fine reason." Book boy glanced around the room as I did. "I expect to have the student's full attention. Little posters around the room would be a distraction from the class. Besides, those posters are hideous and I prefer them out." I giggled.

"Are you going to be up again tonight grading papers?" I asked. "You look swamped."

"I am." He agreed, looking at the stack of papers to my left with a sigh. "But it comes with the career. Would you care to help?"

"If it makes your night easier." I told him as I flipped through papers. "_**Romeo and Juliet**_, huh? The book you tried to woo me with."

"Oh, yes. I remember that quite clearly now." I picked up his copy of the novel and began to flip through the pages.

"Favorite character of yours?" I asked.

"Benvolio. And yours, my dear?"

"Mercurtio. He's humorous…so why is Bevolio your favorite character?" I asked. He shrugged as he stood and began to put a few papers on some desks facing the white board.

"Hmm, interesting sound of name?" I ignored his attempt to be humorous.

"Ha, ha. But really."

"I'm not exactly sure. He stood out most in my mind than any other. Perhaps since he's the exact opposite of Tybalt…" A smile broke on my lips.

"Ah, I get it now. Inuyasha is like Tybalt and you take the credit as the all-calm Benvolio? Clever, darling, very clever." He returned to putting a paper on each desk. It seemed to be a paper he graded…essay perhaps? I couldn't see.

"Homework?" I asked.

"Graded homework. They had to take ten quotes from Act 1 and define each of them into their own words. Some did well, while others did not." He sighed. "Seems to be that way in most cases in a class, hmm?"

"Guess so." I watched him place more papers on the third to last row. There were six rows all together with five desks in each row. I glanced away from him out the door to see two women walk down the hallway, talking merrily. I frowned. "Hey, Sess, don't you eat lunch with any other teachers? Make any new friends?"

"No. I rather keep to myself during the lunch period." I pouted at him as he finished distributing the papers. He raised that pesky eyebrow of his at my look. "Yes, my dear?"

"No friends? Book Boy, you never mention anybody to me when you explain your day when we're about to go to bed."

"They are more acquaintances than friends. Colleagues if you will." Sesshomaru bent down beside me and typed something into his computer.

"Need any help getting ready for next class?"

"No. Sit there and look pregnant." He smiled when he saw my pout increase. "That look makes you look even more darling."

"You tell me to sit here and look pregnant, but I believe that's all ready achieved! And—oh! I didn't tell you about the kid who told me to come here…he looked at me like I was an alien from a different planet! I'm only about nine months pregnant. Is that so weird?"

He ignored me, for the most part, as he began to write something on the white board in black erasable marker. "Fine, don't answer me. See how I care."

"Love, you'll have to be calm during class. They'll all ready have questions about you as it is." He paused as he continued to scribble on the board. "I don't even think they know I have a wife."

"Sesshomaru!" I cried. "You told them nothing about me? I feel betrayed. I tell almost everybody about you!"

"You are also pregnant." He told me simply. "They can imply you have a husband or some sort of significant other. You need not tell them."

"Well…" I drawled, making him sigh. "That's not always true! You must remember the sluts, whores and—"

"Kagome…there is no need to argue about this. It's silly to feud about something so trivial." I crossed my arms and pouted once more. I heard his footsteps and felt his lips on my cheek. "I've told colleagues about you. Students are too nosy to know."

"Ha. I knew you couldn't keep me a secret." I teased. He kissed me again. I believe it was attempt to hush me, and, if it was, it certainly did work.

I gasped slightly as my abdomen thrummed with a dull pain. He glanced me over, worry on his features.

"Are you well?"

"It's nothing to worry about." I said quickly, kissing him once more. "Don't fret over it. You have a class to teach." He was about to lecture me in some way or another, but the noisy bell rang throughout the building. I smiled as his shoulders sagged. Perhaps he wouldn't lecture me after all.

"I want you to tell me if you feel any more pain. If you do, I'm sending you straight home to bed." I nodded like an obedient child and smiled at him. It was at that time the first few students began to file in.

American students are rather interesting to watch. Well, any student is interesting to watch. The way one interacted with friends was…hmm…comical, I guess. I could grasp memories in my mind that were fond of my high school experience. I remember always meeting with my friends and chatting away almost every hour of the day. I was a social girl.

As more students came in and loitered around the front of the room, I heard more questions about me. Teenagers really are nosy little creatures, aren't they? I suppose I'm a nosy creature too, even as an adult.

"_Mr. Higurashi, who's sitting at your desk?_" I heard a student ask as Sesshomaru stood by the doorway as students entered. He had told me it was to make sure teenagers weren't making asses of themselves out in the hallways. Book Boy told the girl he would introduce me later. I was getting introduced to class? How fun! I get to be the center of attention for a good minute or so.

"You aren't feeling any pain now, are you?" He asked me. I shook me head. Lie. It was slight, but there were random periods where it grew stronger. My breath had become a bit lighter over the hours…was I going into labor?

Hmm, I don't think so. This wasn't what I thought labor should feel like.

"_Class!_" Sesshomaru drew attention to the students. "_Sit in seats or receive a tardy. It is your choice, but remember I feel no guilt in giving one to you or anyone else_." More students began to sit. Only one student arrived late after another ring of the bell. The dull murmur of a classroom sent me down memory lane. "_Travis, sit down this instant. This is your fourth tardy. Detention._"

"_Come on, Mr. H! I was only one second away from getting in my seat._" Sesshomaru waved his hand to his seat, raising an eyebrow. The boy by the name of Travis sat down with a sigh. "_You're so tough, Mr. H! God, how do you get any girls?_"

"_I tempt them with literature._" Sesshomaru smiled slightly as a small chuckle erupted from the room, directed at the boy. I couldn't help but giggle myself.

"_Sure. Literature. Got it, Mr. H." _The boy grinned. _"I'll walk up to a chick and start reciting __**Romeo and Juliet**__ and they'll kiss my feet, right?_"

"_Depends._" Sesshomaru told him, playing with the _Romeo and Juliet_ book in his hands. "_That's how I first took the attention of my wife._"

"_I thought she might be your wife!_" A girl said loudly, pointing a little at me. "_And she's pregnant! How cute is that?_" I smiled at her, but otherwise remained quiet. My Book Boy wanted me to remain calm, so I guess I'll have to remain calm. Otherwise, if my mouth weren't shut, I'd get on that girl's case in an instant. Okay, I was pregnant. No need to yell about it!

"_Now, now_." Sesshomaru regained the class easily. "_She is my wife, and yes, Gabriella, it seems she is indeed pregnant._" This sent the brown-headed girl red. A Book Boy admirer! Wow, the first one I've seen all day. "_Before you ask any intruding questions, yes, we had sex. John, don't deny that you were going to ask._" He eyed a blond haired boy, who only grinned. He waved his hands in front of him.

"_I wasn't going to ask that! You have no faith in me, Mr. H._" Sesshomaru nodded.

"_For good reasons. She'll be giving birth in a good few weeks. Now, to get onto today's lesson…_"

"_Can't we ask a few questions?_" A girl with thick red locks asked. "_You've never told us anything about having a wife before! Is this, like, your first child?_" I watched Sesshomaru nod with a smile. Before he could respond, I took the classes attention.

"_We have two other adopted children. This will actually be our first…it's a boy. I don't know why Mr. Higurashi hasn't told you anything about me. I rave about him all the time._"

"_Kagome…_" He shook his head at me before turning back to the class. "_Now, enough questions! I still have a class to teach and I must have every minute unless you wish to have double the amount of homework in your hands. Yes or no?_" He paused to hear the class's answers, which were groans and moans of how they didn't want any more homework. "_Good. Now, seeing your score on your last homework assignment, I want you to discuss with a partner one of your quotes. Ask them their thoughts, feelings. This exercise is to understand openly the depth of Shakespeare's work. Go, you have five minutes. Indoor voices._" Students stood up on his lazy wave of the hand. He walked over to me and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Of what?"

"The way I teach my classes. You seem to like to make a comment on every little thing. I'd like to hear what you think so far." I smiled at my Book Boy.

"Very demanding. You seem like a good teacher so far…" I leaned closer to him. "And, if I was in your class, I'd probably be the president of your fan club since you're so goddamn cute." I could see he wished to roll his eyes, but he restrained himself.

"I must apologize, my dear, but is strictly against my code as a teacher to mingle with a student in one of my classes." I snapped my fingers and gave a long fake sigh.

"I was hoping to get easy A's with you too. Darn." He patted my head and left my side to help a struggling student. I got comfy in my chair and rubbed my hand along my stomach.

I hummed a soft lullaby to myself. Imagine, in a few weeks I could sing to a little bundle! He'll be the most darling baby in the world. Would he have my hair and Book Boy's eyes? Or maybe his hair and my eyes? Or he could have both my hair and eyes, but Book Boy's coloring?

Either way my baby will be perfect. And why is that? Because it's both of ours. That's why he'll be perfect.

Minutes later Sesshomaru drew the class back together they began to discuss the ending of Act 1. I listened attentively before I let my attention waver to my belly. I love fantasizing about my baby. Hmm…where was I again? Black hair and blue eyes? Or had I gone into little things like smiles and noses yet?

I gasped loudly near the ending of class. I clutched my stomach and closed my eyes. Sesshomaru eyed me nervously.

Was this labor now? This seems more like it was described.

"Are you all right?" He asked quietly, interrupting the discussion. I shook my head wordlessly. "Kagome…" He rushed to my side, kneeling to look at my face. The murmur of the classroom began to grow.

"_QUIET!_" He snapped loudly to the class as he turned back to me. "Kagome…"

"The baby…it's…my water broke, I know it. The contractions have started." He kissed my forehead quickly and helped me stand up.

"_Someone get Robertson next door! My wife has gone into labor!_" Everyone tensed as I gasped again. "_NOW!_" One student skirted out the door to get the teacher Sesshomaru directed.

"_Is she all right?_" A woman asked as she ran into the room. Sesshomaru gripped my hand as he gave her his car keys.

"_Help her to my car. I need to get her to the hospital._" The woman nodded firmly, her blonde short locks bouncing as looped her arm around mine and helped me walk. Sesshomaru kissed my cheek.

"Go to the car with Dorothy. I need to inform the office very quickly." I reached out for him, but he was all ready gone. I could hear him instruct the class loudly before rushing out of the room to sprint in the other direction.

I felt alone without him by me.

"_It's all right, honey._" Dorothy told me softly as she led me the quickest way to the parking lot. "_Your husband will be here soon. He'll give the principal a quick word and rush right back here to you. Don't worry a thing. That Sess of yours is a good man. He won't dawdle while you're in pain._" I could only nod and hope Dorothy was right. I knew Sesshomaru wouldn't waste precious time, but this was so frightening! I need him to be frightened with me.

She got me in the car comfortably. "_I'm gonna drive you, honey. Sess will probably try and get me out of it, but he needs to be back there with you. You look frightened, poor thing._"

I didn't answer her. I focused on trying to wish away the pain. My body was being pressed. Menstrual cramps were heaven compared to this!

Dorothy got in the front seat and started the car. I heard the door open.

"_What are you doing?_" He asked her.

"_Driving you. Get back there with your wife. She's scared and needs you back with her._" I couldn't see the interaction between the two, but I heard the door open and close. I felt his arms around me as he laid me sideways on the seats. He kissed my forehead and proceeded in running his fingers through my hair.

The car nearly made me sick. But Book Boy's voice made me focus on something, anything. It made me feel calm through all the chaos my body was producing. He held my hand, held me, and whispered words of comfort.

"I'm frightened too." He had told me at one point in our ride to the hospital. "You're not alone, my pet. Do your best. I won't leave your side. Never in my life." And he continued spilling words to my ears in hopes to make me more comfortable. I never forgot his beautiful words throughout my labor.

Everything else was a blur to me. I can't remember in full detail what had happened next, but I had been in labor for hours. Three, five, nine, I wasn't sure, but the pain was unbearable. I was given some medicine, but it dulled my pain to a thrum. And, at one point, the contractions I had been having had gotten smaller and smaller to the point where I had to spread my legs and push.

And out came a baby.

I could hear Book Boy's deeply relieved sigh as a high-pitched scream filled the room. My mind didn't pay attention to the doctors. I just looked and looked up into Book Boy's face to watch his reaction.

"Did I do okay?" I asked softly. He glanced down at me, his hand gripping mine as tightly as possible. He smiled, nodded, and pressed his lips against mine.

"Perfectly, pet. You did so perfectly." I smiled as he stroked my hair softly. I yawned softly before a bundle was shoved gently into my arms. I glanced at the nurse, whom merely snuffed me off to talk to the doctor. Evil witch.

My eyes widened as a scream caught my attention. When I looked down at the little baby, I was greatly surprised. My heart swelled as I calmed him gently, hushing and cradling him close to my chest. He blinked a few times, allowing me to see his pretty sparkling blue eyes.

"He has my eyes!" I stroked the baby's cheek as I carefully moved my fingers to his little hands. I counted five fingers on each hand before smiling as I saw the small mass of silver hair on his head. "And your pretty hair."

Book Boy leaned forward in the chair he had pulled up beside my bed. I looked at him. "Touch him." He did as I asked and reached out to touch the baby's hand. I watched the child turn his eyes to Book Boy to grip his finger. "That's your Papa, little boy. Hopefully you'll grow up to be exactly like him—he's a lady killer, though he doesn't look it." I told the child, smiling at Sesshomaru's soft look at the child. "You'll certainly be a sight for sore eyes, my darling."

"Certainly." Book Boy told me as he looked at the baby. "He'll be perfect."

"Should I say his name first? Or should you?" I asked. He pressed his lips against mine in a long sweet kiss.

"You may." I grinned at the baby.

"You're in for a ride, little Natsuo. You're in for a long, long ride with us as parents. I apologize in advance." I giggled as the baby did. "Ah, you're going to have your Papa's smile. Just use it more than your Papa does, okay?" Sesshomaru kissed me again on my lips before tracing kisses on my cheek. I giggled softly as he kissed a particularly ticklish area for me. "I'd let you hold him, but he's getting sleepy. Is that all right if you hold him when he wakes up?"

"Of course." He joined me in looking down at the child in my arms. We were silent for a few good long minutes before I sighed.

"I first really thought this wasn't going to work…and after the fiasco at the library I never thought I'd see you again." I leaned back on the pillows propped up for me. "I'm glad it worked out this way. We both got what we want; I got a home for Natsuo and you have your dream job." Sesshomaru took the child from me gently, making me pout. I didn't want to let him go yet!

He placed the child to slumber where the nurse directed him. Book Boy whispered something to the child before returning to my side. He took my hands in his and kissed my forehead.

"It is true you received a home for Natsuo, and I my dream job. But I believe we achieved something greater than that even…"

"And what is that?" I asked.

"A family." He pressed his lips against mine in a lovely kiss. He didn't let me go for a long period of time after that. And I hope he never does. Because, even after all we've been through, I did receive the family I've always wanted.

I'll never _ever _let that go.

* * *

Oh. My. God. I am officially done with Love in a Library! How has that happened? It's the end of the world, I say! 

I actually am excited to get this finished with, though my dramatics do say that I am sad to see this one finished. My first real story everyone loves. And it even got nominated for four different categories on A Single Spark for an award! When I saw that you have no clue how excited I became. Please vote. Even though it's just an honor to be nominated, I want to see if I can score a third place in something. I doubt I will, however, seeing as that I've read most of the stories on that list and they are _amazing_! So I see that being nominated is an award in itself. Right?

I hope I didn't disappoint any of the readers with this last chapter. It had some sort of finale thing going, I hope. And I did try to get the pregnancy right...inform me if I got any steps in Kagome's pregnancy wrong, please. I've never been pregnant before (hell, I'm only fifteen for God's sake) and I did a lot of research on it. I just want to picture it somewhat right and not make myself look like an ass to my readers.

Once again: Spelling mistakes! Help me!

My last author's note on Love in a Library. How tragic! Well, I guess I can only say that I'll be updating my other stories soon. And I apologize for having this update take so long...I kind of got a long writer's block on this story. But I wrote this in two or three days to make you all feel better and satisfied.

Thank you for your reviews and favorites! I truly love you all!

Lilith-dono


	13. Notice!

**ATTENTION LOVE IN A LIBRARY FANS!!! **

**It seems Lilith-dono is going to have some free time on her hands with the ending of the school year. What will she do? Well...let's just say she's all ready begun her magic. **

I so enjoyed Love in a Library that I have created a sequel. It is up to you to read it, and keep along with the chapters. Only one is completed now and is put up. I will not have a schedule...this story will come when it comes. And I apologize with that.

Just wanted to alert you all, avid Kagome/Sesshomaru lovers. Please take a look: I hope you won't regret it. Go to my profile and see Love in a Library 2.

Thank you, London! We love you! Good night!

**Lilith-dono**

( I love you all...)


End file.
